


Otra vida

by Albiux



Series: otra vida [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Kushina es una hermana molesta, La burocracia jode, Minato ama a Kushina, Minato enamorado, Muy pequeños, Namikaze Minato es un mandilon, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, POV civil, Pre-Canon, Reencarnación, Solo civil, al final de todo es civil, nada grande, no quería ser su hermana, pero ya nimodo, posiblecambios, reencarnation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 58,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albiux/pseuds/Albiux
Summary: Nunca quiso participar en esto, pero cansada de su actual vida y con diferentes desencadenantes se dio cuenta que Konoha no se ve tan mal como las historias que escucho sonaban, conocía la historia de esta ficcion... pero cuando hay vida real entiende que tiene que hacer cosas para lograr sobrevivir.Aunque eso signifique llegar en medio de la aldea que será el escenario de Naruto, sólo espera no involucrarse con ciertos personajes.Pero la vida no es fácil.
Series: otra vida [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139066
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Fue una mujer y ahora de nuevo una niña en medio de una historia con la ridícula trama de una OC reencarnada, pero no es estúpida para lanzarse en medio de algo sin pensarlo antes... pero si es su boleto para la libertad lo tomara.
> 
> Konoha no se ve tan mal.

**Prólogo**

* * *

Morir nunca fue algo por lo que había estado pensando, no cuando tienes 30 años ejerciendo una carrera, con familia, hogar y un futuro por delante fuera de lo que la gente esperaba por ser mujer.

Sus padres nunca la presionaron para lograr eso, porque se sentía plena en labores usuales de alguien de su edad con libertad y dinero, pero cuando el cielo se ve tan denso y el dolor desaparece repentinamente te das cuenta que tu alma se despega con una facilidad que daba miedo.

Si morir no es algo fácil, menos cuando te das cuenta que tiene fases tanto físico como mentales por los cuales debes pasar, cuando por fin cerró los ojos escuchando las voces de su familia alarmada y triste a lo lejos supo que no tuvo oportunidad de despedirse, tenía tantas cosa que decirle pero era algo que no logrará.

Lo único que entendió fue que llegaba al fin, tenía muchas preguntas al respecto sobre este momento, ya sea filosóficamente hablando o de manera teórica, pero en este punto solo se dejo absorver en la oscuridad dejando atrás su cuerpo destrozado.

Murió repentinamente en un accidente, pero ya no podía hacer mucho.

Extrañara todo.

* * *

Parpadeo pesadamente en el suelo de un hogar humilde, el olor de inmundicia y suciedad era lo único que llegó de golpe a su cuerpo pero la información llegó poco a poco pensando distraídamente que el dolor había desaparecido para ser suplido por otro.

"Dime que ya te moriste, niña estupida" una voz agresiva se escucho un poco de su lugar, girando con un dolor en la nuca para observar a la mujer que la observaba como si fuera algo peor que basura "En verdad eres una cucaracha" se quejo al dejar su cigarro en la mesa para darle otro golpe que no dolió demasiado.

Quedándose callada mientra esos extraños zapatos se alejaban para su fortuna, se quedo mirando el techado con pesar prara levantarse dejando que la idea cayera en su mente con distintas preguntas, ¿Dónde se encontraba? se preguntó distraidamente.

Con un pequeño cojeo por lo que fuera la loca le hizo se asustó cuando vio la imagen a través de la ventana, se tocó como prueba de no estar soñando...estaba muriendo, eso es lo que recuerda...mientras ahora.

Tenía rasgos de maltrato, sus labios partidos por el descuido y el cabello sucio enredado, sus pequeñas facciones se notaban desnutrida y la ligera sangre asomándose por su frente era la evidencia de que algo peor le pasó a esa persona.

Lo que más tenía que asimilar era que su cuerpo era de alguien pequeño.

¿Tres o cuatro años? puede calcular.

Un dolor en su cabeza fue el aviso de que estaba viva, cada parte marcada por maltrato también caía en un evento domino que señalaba con más fuerza su nueva forma, ¿su familia? ¿dónde estaba? y lo peor ¿quién era la mujer que vio en ese momento?

Fue agrio descubrir que era la progenitora de este nuevo cuerpo.

* * *

Ser arrastrada por un hombre extraño asustaria a cualquier niña, pero al conocer su propia vida actual supo que no rogaría por quedarse con la señora que la maltrataba, más cuando sus ojos ambiciosos miraban la bolsa entregada con fortuna y hambre.

Agradecia ser una adulta y rezaba por no ser llevada a un lugar peor.

La vida no es agradable.

* * *

Los libros y conocimientos eran armas importantes si quería salir, fingir estar dentro de esa familia fue difícil pero no desaprovecharia tener la facilidad de prepararse para poder escapar con todo lo necesario.

Clases de etiqueta, diplomacia y cualquier conocimiento extra fueron bien recibidos cuando la gente en ese lugar se dio cuenta de su talento en aprender, más llamando la atención del sujeto líder de esa familia... su autollamado "padre" estaba interesado en su avance.

Pero su mundo se detuvo cuando conoció a ese individuo.

Los ninjas existen y su padre había contratado algunos... maldijo cuando reconoció las habilidades, el mundo de Naruto era el lugar en el que se encontraba, calcular la línea de tiempo no era importante más cuando su padre no le gustaban demasiado los shinobis y los odiaba con una fuerza poco común.

Tenía 13 años cuando decidió escaparse antes de que fuera enviada al Harem del señor Feudal.

Konoha no se escuchaba tan mal...conociendo que su padre no le gustaba ninguna aldea shinobi, al menos ahí no la encontraria.

Lo demás fue más difícil de lo que penso.

XXXXXX


	2. Bitácora 1: @%" viaje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viajar siempre fue fácil en su mundo original, solo teniendo pasaportes y documentos correctos, en esta vida con shinobis en conflicto y países que cruzar fue suicida.
> 
> Pero la suerte estuvo de su lado. 
> 
> Konoha no era lo que pensó.

**Bitácora 1: @%" viaje**

* * *

Conocer nuevos lugares en este mundo era ideal, pero darse cuenta de la línea de tiempo en que está fue agria y muy cruel.

La sangre no era de su agrado pero trató de apretar el agarre del herido conforme gritaba por ayuda. 

-Mantén la herida cubierta, hay que detener el sangrado - con 13 años una niña se vería extraño ordenando, pero conociendo su propia urgencia no tuvo tiempo de ocultar esa habilidad suya.

Cuando hay crisis tendía a mantener la calma, el estruendo de los kunais era fuerte y acercándose.

La caravana en la que se había colado había caído en medio de una redada entre aldeas enemigas. 

Gruñó por su suerte.

-Escondan a los niños y mujeres - grito con desesperación no queriendo saber si fueran víctimas de guerra o tomadas para la venta.

Los Shinobis no tenían la mejor fama, menos en medio de conflictos de este estilo.

Estar recluida en la parte más noble de la tierra del hierro no ayudó en su conocimiento y previa preparación.

Pero no tuvo opción antes de ser seleccionada para ser concubina. 

-Vete, tu también eres una niña - el herido dijo con pesar sabiendo que era cuestión de tiempo de que la pelea los alcanzará. 

Era el líder de la caravana, un señor regordete y amable que no la corrió cuando supo que se coló. 

-No lo dejare, tiene salvación... Solo es de buscar tratamiento - la chica suspiró dando miradas a más hombres para que ocultaran a los más débiles. 

Ella tenía miedo, nunca fue buena en conflictos... Pero su conciencia le indica que tenía que hacer algo. 

Sus pertenecías olvidadas en un afán de priorizar a la gente en medio del pánico. 

-Vete... Son shinobis en medio de batalla - el. Señor insistió. 

-será mejor que te vayas - otro ayudante dijo al escuchar una explosión cerca, dejándola sorda por un momento. 

Un joven aprovecho para cargarla siguiendo el punto que aseguraron bajo sellos de emergencia... Esos que sabe son caros.

-¡Espere no! - trato de insistir en no dejar a nadie atrás, la frustración en oleadas venía a su estela cuando el grito de hombres se escucho seguido por otros alarmantes.

La noche tenía una amargura diferente desde que llegó a ese lugar, peor que los maltratos de su madre o supuestos hermanos... Incluso cuando escucho a su madrastra ofrecerla al viejo feudal. 

La muerte y el asesinato eran horrorosos.

Xxxxx

El silencio en la caravana era difícil conforme sus pasos se hizo lento, la mañana fue atormentada entre pesadillas y niños asustados. 

Trató de ayudar contando historias de princesas y sapos o incluso de su mundo.

Se entretuvieron pero seguían preguntando por los faltantes... Sus pertenecías olvidadas y agradeciendo profundamente tener el dinero en su cuerpo como medio preventivo.

Era una lástima el haber perdido una pertenecía útil que su abuelo le había regalado.

-manténganse cerca - dijo al sentir en su borde presencias... Puede ser una noble pero cuando supo que era Naruto entrenó su chakra.

La gente se crispo. 

-¡Quién está ahí! - no era la líder pero la gente estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa para hacer algo.

Perdieron en su mayoría a los hombres. 

-Venimos en paz... Somos civiles- añadió con una fuerza impropia de una niña civil.

Sus piernas temblaban conforme la maleza de movía. 

-No queremos atacarlos - una voz gruesa añadió mostrando a un shinobi rubio con ojos azules vivaces.

Sus manos levantadas para no alertar más a la gente. 

-Minato-sensei no debería saltarse los procedimientos - otra voz llamó atrás mostrando a un joven con cabello platinado. 

-Son civiles bakashi - otra voz salió mostrando a un chico de cabello oscuro, después de una niña calmada. 

Eran personajes canon, personas que no quería encontrarse y que dolorosamente sabía su futuro. 

Mirandolos ahora no descartó desconfianza. 

Aún si fueran sus personajes favoritos antes de ser lo que es ahora. 

-Somos aliados - añadió el rubio al ver que no era convencida... Muchos de la caravana confiaban en ella por alguna razón.

Así que no desecharia eso con facilidad.

-Los Shinobis no tienen la mejor fama - la joven añadió después de un rato, ser adulta le hacía ser más observadora.

-No puedo negarlo... - El hombre añadió saliendo por completo de la maleza - nos enteramos que una caravana especial fue interceptada en medio de la batalla, vinimos a escoltarlos -

-Como verá, perdimos mucho de la caravana - añadió la reencarnada apuntando a los demás.

Pocos niños se aferraba a su ropas sucias... ¿Cómo ingresaría ahora que esta gente tenía miedo de los shinobis?, muchos de ellos tenían historias fantásticas de los ninjas.

Incluso algunas exageradas... Pero la situación de la noche anterior los afecto. 

-Eres muy pequeña para ser la porta voz - El líder señaló mirando la desconfianza de los civiles con una pena disimulada... Menos para ella que lo sintió.

-Yo solo estoy siendo de ayuda - la chica negó palmeando a los niños bajo su agarre - No sabemos que recuperar, no era prudente regresar - informó.

-Oh veo - El rubio miró más allá del camino - nosotros regresaremos a recuperar sus cosas... Solo los acompañaremos hasta el primer control -

-Gracias - ella se inclino torpemente, no cayendo en la costumbre que tanto le taladraron en etiquetas... No queriendo delatarse como noble.

-Namikaze Minato y mi pequeño escuadrón - informó el rubio en un intento de ganarse su confíanza - Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito y Nohara Rin - señaló.

-Akane - añadió omitiendo su apellido y modificando ese feo nombre que le puso su padre... Al menos ese le recordaba a Ranma 1/2.

-Fuiste muy valiente - Minato señaló colocándose en la parte trasera y llevándolo con el por alguna razón - Me gustaría que me dijeras que paso exactamente-

Ella solo trato de no mostrar su molestia, estaba cansada y escuchaba las peleas de Obito con Kakashi, no estaba de humor para tratar con niños. 

-Lo normal... Tomamos un atajo en el camino pero no sabíamos que nos acercamos demasiado a una zona de guerra - dijo con desapego, pero mirando las manos que aún tenían sangre seca.

El recuerdo le hacía perderse... Hasta que la mano del rubio cayó en su hombro, tensandola y apartandola de golpe.

Viejos traumas venían con todo y el contacto físico.

-Lo siento - dijo al ver su error, ¡Había golpeado al infame flash amarillo!

-No te preocupes - esos ojos azules mostraron un brillo paternal impropio - Es normal -

-Supongo - trato de no sentirse más mal y no volcar su estómago por el estrés.

Esperaba que el día terminará pronto y no volverse a encontrar con el rubio.

Como quera moriría y ella no se involucraría en estupideces como " cambiar el canon, salvar a ciertos personajes y hacer lo imposible para ayudar"

Ya no era optimista... Era cruda y realista en esta vida.

Eso le había salvado muchas veces. 

El rubio la miró por un momento, continuando el sutil cuestionamiento. 

No era idiota... Puede aparentar 13 pero tenía más que incluso el futuro kage.

Así que decidió fingir ignorancia como una civil más. 

Llegar al control fue lo mejor, más siendo dejados por los molestos niños asesinos, Konoha se veía un poco más impresionante. 

Xxxxx

Conocía las espadas de la tierra del hierro cuando veía una, Minato no era fan de este tipo de enseñanzas... Además que eran algo distinto en sus propias enseñanzas. 

-Sensei esto me lo puedo quedar - Obito grito emocionado al encontrarla y señalarla.

-Son de la caravana - Kakashi señaló fríamente lo obvio.

-No te hable estúpido Bakashi - grito el Uchiha.

-Eres estúpido - el otro señaló con amargura... Rin solo se coloco en medio tratando de mediar la situación. 

Minato sonrió sacando el arma de la ecuación, no tenía una idea que la gente pudiera sacar esas armas sin ser samurai. 

Además que ninguno tenía el porte de serlo... Los cadáveres regados no daban indicio de alguna disciplina. 

Pero la unica que se le venía en la mente era esa niña que conoció ese día... Era interesante pero muy verde, no como la típica civil. 

-Creo que pertenece a alguien - señaló el Sensei interrumpiendo la discusión típica de sus alumnos. 

Tenía curiosidad. 

-Aseguren los cuerpos civiles en pergamino, saben el proceso - ordenó Minato con seriedad... Al menos recuperaron el envío. 

* * *

Las puertas de Konoha eran tan grandes como imaginó en sus sueños y vio en la televisión. 

Los guardias los hicieron pasar a un cuarto aparte para descartar infiltraciones... Fue incómodo y sentía como si fuera un criminal. 

Además que la tocaron para ver si no ocultaba más que su monedero y distintas joyas. 

-Las compre - señaló al ver la cuestión de los guardias.

-No las robaste - cuestionó al ver que era demasiado... El resto de la caravana estaba siguiendo su propio cuestionamiento.

-No... Las he ganado en el pueblo Karakura - mintió con facilidad - Trabaje de turno completo-

-Bien, pero deberás pagar una cuota por el ingreso de esta cantidad - señaló uno como parte del procedimiento estándar.

Los impuestos en esta vida o en la otra eran un dolor. 

Maldita burocracia. 

* * *

La caravana había llegado a un punto central de la aldea que era sorprendentemente grande, se asusto algunas veces por los shinobis que saltaban entre los tejados. 

Solo sintiendolos venir muy rápidos.

Tendria que acostumbrarse a eso si bien quería vivir ahí. 

-Tendremos que separarnos aquí - añadió la matriarca de la caravana después de un tiempo, conocía que sólo estaba de paso y que ella quedaría en el lugar - si necesitas algo buscanos...partiremos en algunos meses -

-Bien - dijo ella mirando alrededor con un latir incierto.

Quería pedir asilo con la caravana, pero conociendo el procedimiento que tenían que llevar sería doloroso ser una carga más.

Suficiente tuvo que no la regresarán

Con despedidas rápidas sólo se marchó en búsqueda de un hotel y una tienda de ropa... Quería cambiarla y bañarse. 

Tenía cosas que hacer además de conseguir un hogar y trabajo, ser independiente era difícil.

Más a su edad. 

Pero se aferro a su orgullo... Era eso o volver, y no quería. 

* * *


	3. Bitácora 2: La aldea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida en la aldea shinobi es peculiar y desconfiada como su profesion, aprendió a la mala que las cosas son más difíciles al ser civil, pero no se dejó vencer a pesar de que literalmente le cerraron las puertas en las narices.
> 
> Aprendiendo a la mala que los foráneos no son bien recibidos.

**Bitacora 2: La aldea**

* * *

El hotel no era lujoso, tenía pequeños visitantes no deseados de nombre cucarachas y constaba con una pequeña fuente improvisada en el retrete. 

Pero no se quejaria, ya que eso sería tragarse su orgullo y todavía era demasiado pronto al respecto.

Así que apechugo sus molestias, alzó la barbilla y mostró su mejor cara, este día prometía ser bueno... Se aferraba a ese pensamiento recordando que no debería atraer cosas malas. 

Así que con el poco positivismo que le queda a alguien reencarnada y amarga, salió esperando encontrar algo para poder trabajar ya sea como sirvienta, cocinera e incluso barrendera, no apuntaba demasiado alto teniendo en cuenta la poca experiencia (ser noble le da tanto conocimiento... pero no se lanzaría al ojo público tan rapido)

Y con suerte encontrar un departamento económico, cómodo y no tan lejos de su trabajo. 

Pero eso era demasiado pedir. 

Las cosas no son tan simples. 

* * *

Cinco amargos días habían pasado desde que ingresó a ese cruel pueblo de ficción, habían sucedido tantas cosas que había noches en las que pensaba en marcharse. 

Tal vez en algún pueblo lejano de su padre, pero conocía al hombre y sus conexiones no quería estar de nuevo a su merced con la facilidad de desechar a un familiar y usarlo como moneda de cambio.

Aguanto incluso en las noches que la desesperación le hacían querer llorar y darse para atras, pero era alguien que no se daría vencido tan fácilmente que incluso a pesar de las trabas politicas, burocráticas y civiles se las arreglo para tener un permiso pertinente antes de su propia ciudadania.

Ser foránea complicaban las cosas, sospechas y las malas miradas, pero con los trámites en proceso y el debido pago comenzó su búsqueda sin mucho exito.

Eso fue hasta el quinto día donde pensó que sus planetas se alinearian a su favor con un brillo intenso de oportunidad laboral que aunque decía que era poco le daba algo con que comenzar, obtener la experiencia y conexiones eran importantes en esta vida o en la otra.

Así que acepto con facilidad a una dulce anciana en un pequeño local en las orillas resagadas de Konoha, el silencio de esa tarde era sospechoso pero tenía la fe de que estar dentro de las paredes tenía una diferencia.

Además podía sobrellevar cualquier cosa.

Pero fue su error ignorar las alarmas conforme se ingresó a ese pequeño recinto humilde.

Más cuando las puertas se abrieron dejando a la vista a tres hombres con malas intenciones.

Esas sonrisas las conocia.

No era seguro.

* * *

Sentía el terror corriendo por sus manos conforme la sangre se desparramada a lo largo del piso, su ropa sucia y desacomodada era la evidencia de las bajas pasiones de sus captores, la sensación de caricias forzadas y toscas todavía pagaban sus sentidos y el asco regresaba como esa noche hace un año.

Trago grueso cuando miró a la ancianita falsa... ver su gesto de horror puro le dio la satisfacción de que hizo su trabajo bien, no estaba orgullosa, no era parte de su plan tomar un palo para usar las enseñanzas de su abuelo con una inquietante similitud a un berserker.

El ruido fuera comenzaba a soñar ajeno por completo a la escena sangrienta bajo su propia arma improvisada, no era igual que una espada pero la madera astillada cumplió su funcion, los hombres no eran cualquier cosa al final de todo.

Su corazón bombeaba constantemente por la adrenalina y la fuerza que ejerció abandonaba su cuerpo con una agilidad dejándola poco a poco con sus pies temblando, escucho a la anciana salir y gritar, pedir ayuda por lo que fuera estuviera explicando.

No tenía ganas de lidiar con las consecuencias por ese momento, los moretones, los chupetones y su ropa era evidencia del ataque sexual, sentía asco, culpabilidad y sobretodo estúpida por creer que dentro de estas paredes sería diferente.

Ser rodeada por la policía Uchiha no era el mejor inicio de su fin de semana.

Odiaba la puta vida y con eso su maldita suerte.

La aldea de ficcion cada vez caía más de su pedestal.

Quería irse a otro lugar.

* * *

El silencio era intenso conforme Yugako miraba a la jovencita extranjera, la anciana a su lado gritaba sobre la brutalidad del ataque a sus guardaespaldas con lágrimas y temblor que hacían creer cualquier historia que contara.

-Esa niña foranea, yo solo quería darle un empleo y ella solamente nos atacó - la vieja limpiaba sus mares provenientes de sus ojos con su yukata goteada de sangre.

Sus arrugas le hacían ver la debilidad que viene con los años en una escena convincente para cualquiera... pero el siendo un Uchiha sabia que la señora tenía su fama, una que no ha podido probar por falta de pruebas y porque un noble respaldaba a la matrona de un cabaret.

¿Pero que podía hacer? La chica maltratada no decía nada, ni negaba cualquier acusación porque a pesar de todo apuntaba a que fue la asesina de tres hombres perfectamente sanos y con un historial delictivo leve.

Y para su desgracia era una niña extranjera, sola y sin apoyo.

Le daba un poco de lástima. 

-Tendrás que acompañarnos- dijo con su voz de mando ajena a su sentir, siendo alguien de tan noble clan mantener su porte era indicado ante los ojos que comenzaban a llenar los pasillos iniciales de la zona roja.

-Si - con obediencia la niña aceptó sin dejar que la tocarán, menos por su compañero en un instinto inicial de un ataque de índole sexual.

-Si...llevense a esa niña sucia y rata - con una mueca apestosa la matrona dijo con desdén -Malagradecida- 

Escoltarla fue algo ruidoso fuera del local ya que mucha gente comenzaba a susurrar sobre cualquier cosa que haya sucedido en hipótesis locas de alguien ajeno a la verdad.

A vece se preguntaba porque no lo mandaban a la primera línea como el resto de sus parientes, al menos ahí hay menos civiles hipócritas.

* * *

Minato no sabía que hacer al respecto conforme trató de ubicar a la chica que tanta curiosidad le da, incluso le dio a sus genin ligeras actividades alrededor de la aldea con la esperanza de no ser tan obvio en su interes.

Incluso fue a ayudar a la caravana en su instalación después de entregarle sus cosas pero la chica simplemente se alejo del grupo completamente ajena de su propios lazos, unos que se forjan bajo el trauma y una situación complicada como en la que se encontraron.

Torció la boca en un pensar consecutivo...nadie desaparece tan fácilmente, al menos que....

Este último hilo le hizo fruncir el ceño seguido por un ruido inquieto salir de su garganta.

-¿Sensei en que piensa?- cuestionó Hatake siendo el niño prodigio que era, notaba ciertos cambios de comportamiento que le hacían preguntar que en un futuro sería espeluznante, pero ahora sólo era su adorable shinobi a cargo.

Lástima que pronto hará su examen Jounin y le daba tristeza dejarlo solo en ese mundo cruel en que actualmente viven, pero el niño era intenso y no le perdonaría si lo trata de proteger, suspiro mejor instalándose en la realidad y sonreír algo tímido.

-Oh, no es nada...Solo algo que no me deja mi cabeza- admitió con la facilidad de un adulto confiable. 

-¿Le podemos ayudar sensei?- RIn cómo la niña noble que es preguntó con notable intriga - ¿De nuevo se peleó con Kushina-san? - cuestionó avergonzandolo un poco por ese recuerdo.

-No es algo menos intenso - con una sonrisa torcida el rubio contesto, olvidando por completo sus problemas maritales de un matrimonio inicial.

No era su culpa que el jabón estuviera resbaladizo ese día en el baño.

Kushina por poco lo asesina por eso... decidiendo por su bien mental ignorar el terror de ese error.

-¿Es el idiota de Obito? - Kakashi insistió al mirar el cielo y calcular el tiempo de retraso que el Uchiha trataba de romper a diario -De seguro alguien se perdió en el camino de la vida o un estúpido gato salió a su camino - con amargura comento fastidiado de ese hábito del niño.

Ambos no se llevaban bien...pero Minato tenía la esperanza que pronto habrá un punto de inflexion a una amistad duradera.

-Lo siento por llegar tarde, la señora Kaede se lastimó la espalda y tuve que ayudarla a ir al mercado - Obito gritaba con su voz rápida en una explicación creible, a veces se preguntaba si el Uchiha tenía un libro de excusas o en verdad sucedian, su trabajo impedía investigar el hábito inusual de alguien e tan estricto clan.

-Que bien que todos están aqui...hoy haremos misiones de rango D - con felicidad comentó al ver cómo sus alumnos hacían distintas quejas sobre lo aburrido que era ese tipo de misiones siendo que hay una guerra fuera de las paredes, pero el flash amarillo sabía que la gente necesitaba este tipo de trabajos mínimo para que descansarán del estrés anterior.

Eran demasiado jóvenes para lidiar con el cargo psicológico que esto hace en las jóvenes mentes, al menos eso es lo que Inochi le dice cada vez que lo ve.

Sonrió con indulgencia conforme daba los pergaminos, tenía una niña que buscar y si bien sus sospechas son ciertas estaría solo en un lugar, después de todo era extranjera era una niña y estaba sola.

La policía Uchiha sería su primer parada...si era peor tendría que pedir algunos favores para ingresar al T&I, si es el último no tendría suerte de saciar su curiosidad.

Sería una lástima. 

* * *

La suciedad había sido incomoda en los primeros dias que estuvo encerrada, al menos sus heridas y contusiones habían sido tratadas con la formalidad de una investigación de ataque que gracias a quien este arriba le hicieron por la manera en que fue encontrada, al menos la policía Uchiha era más de lo que espero fuera.

Algo que el Canon se quedó corto al ser organizados, considerados y con cierto tacto a este tipo de casos.

¿En qué momento cambió todo esto para dejar a un clan orgulloso, dañado y hostil hacia la aldea? no lo sabía pero ahora no era importante.

-Te buscan - una voz llamo detrás de sus barrotes donde la tenían en cautiverio, al menos la separaban de los de oficio ninja pero tenían la sospecha de ser un shinobi.

Esperaba que no la mandaran a tortura, a penas estaba haciendo su trámite como civil.

Y no era shinobi.

-¿A mi? - era tonta la pregunta siendo que era la única en el lugar, pero valía la pena confirmar tal cosa a pesar de la mirada agria de su guardia.

-Obviamente si - rodó los ojos el frío Uchiha con su porte elegante, no sabía si era cosa de clan o una clase de kekei genkai lo bien parecido.

Pero no eran su tipo.... de hecho ninguno que haya conocido ahí.

Camino quedamente un poco tratando de fingir que sus piernas no dolían por la falta de uso y las heridas de un ataque que no se consumo, los pasillos eran limpios y el ruido de la gente que entraba y salía era un tanto ligero entre las paredes gruesas tradicionales.

Los cubiculos, los grupos de shinobi policíacos y alguna que otra recepcionista fueron vistos, su guardia siguió el camino en una rutina planteada hasta que llegaron a otra puerta donde el jefe estaba mirándola con agriedad y una imponencia.

-Así que aquí estabas...en verdad no espere verte en este lugar - otra voz la llamo, el joven que juro no volver a ver estaba regresandole el gesto plano en un par de joyas verdes.

Minato se veía inquieto y su chakra vibraba en enojo.

-No es como si planteará quedarme en este lugar - su voz era más agria de lo normal pero no podía dejar pasar el comentario, no era su mejor manera de pasar los días.

Nunca fue a la policia....ni cuando fue otra persona en esa vida anterior.

Así que tenía perdón por ser amarga.

-Si, yo lo lamento - el rubio se rasco la cabeza con pena por su falta.

-No te preocupes - desecho la chica tratando de no sentirse culpable, Minato no se veía muy feliz por su ligero primer encuentro.

-Ella está libre - el líder quien era un anciano muy bien cuidado suspiro pesadamente -Espero que estés listo para el proceso, es menor de edad y siendo una civil tiene que estar bajo el cuidado de un shinobi, más al demostrar ciertas habilidades que no ha querido explicar - 

-¿Si?- Si no fuera porque estaba muy ajena a su situacion, Akane estaba segura que escucho crujir el cuello del futuro Hokage.

-Si- aceptó el jefe policíaco - Solo porque es una niña lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, no es propio de nosotros teniendo en cuenta que somos una aldea shinobi... pero tenemos investigada a la señora Yashiro por algunos incidentes en el pasado y con lo sucedido contigo tenemos algo de donde partir - con una sonrisa fría comentó.

Le recordaba a esos casos sin resolver en los programas policíacos en el pasado, que cuando encontraban algo que diera salida a ese callejón sin salida lo tomarían aun si viniera de alguien sospechoso.

Ella a pesar de ser alguien de trece años podría ser una asesina, como lo fue hace dias...así que no los culpaba.

-Oh- Minato dijo quedamente entendiendo la situacion, la antes noble se preguntó si entendía que caso era...tal vez uno popular y sin éxito Alguno - Me haré cargo entonces - 

-Espero que esto no tenga algún impedimento en tus misiones...Namikaze-san - el policía comentó con firmeza alzando su barbilla - no queremos que por burocracias Uchihas terminemos siendo los culpables de tu bajo rendimiento -

-No se preocupe por eso Uchiha-sama, esto no afectará en nada - suspiro el chico al tomar algunos papeles y comenzar a leerlos.

Akane miró por un rato con algo de inquietud, era como si estuvieran decidiendo por ella sin consultarle...así que aunque estaba indecisa al respecto alzó su mano con firmeza -Emm...creo que me perdí de algo - frunció el ceño a ambos adultos.

-Formalidades policiales - Explicó el señor con poca delicadeza.

-Solo que eres libre...bajo mi cuidado -Minato explicó ante la falta de interés del jefe.

-Entonces en pocas palabras...¿estoy libre?- Con su inquietud albergando en su estómago por tal cambio de planes trato de no revolver el poco desayuno que le dieron en el lugar, no quería esto...pero no desaprovecharia el boleto fuera de la cámara de tortura.

-Si - el Uchiha tomo los papeles entregados con rapidez -Solo coloca tu nombre y número de ciudadanía - lanzó la hoja a su lugar.

-Aun mi credencial esta en trámite, esta semana según mis cálculos me lo entregan... pero ahora con esto no se si tenga que hacer algo mas - torció la boca la niña con poca fe en la burocracia shinobi.

Sabia de las trabas al repecto, sobretodo si su escándalo salió más allá de la estúpida zona roja a la que se metió sin saber, de la policía no se preocupaba...Los Uchihas en el poco tiempo de conocerlos (o verlos en su caso), no son especialmente chismosos.

Eso espera.

-No te preocupes por eso...si Minato aquí accede a tus revisiones anuales tu ciudadanía será un hecho, claro con sus medidas requeridas en cuanto pases por tu ciudadania... este formato será entregado a su ventanilla y de ahí lanzarán el veredicto de tu permiso - el Uchiha miró los papeles debidamente llenados -Te faltó la fecha y firma - instruyó ante la mirada del rubio curioso.

-Eso no me da esperanzas - Kaede no se sentía especialmente apegada a Konoha después de lo sucedido, aún tenía pesadilla y sentía que necesitaría bañarse por una semana entera por las sensaciones que recorrían todavía su piel.

Se sentía sucia.

-No te preocupes, estarás bien - Minato prometió con una luz impropia de alguien normal, luego recuerda que es el padre del protagonista y simplemente se dejó llevar, tenía que pasar a su departamento y de ahí vería que sucederia.

Tenía que recoger su permiso.

Esperaba no ser rechazada ... y si lo era no tenía mucho que perder, en verdad Konoha había caído de su pedestal de una historia shonen.

Aún con su imponente montaña.

Ya no le importaba ser encontrada por su padre al final del dia.

* * *

Sabía que Minato tenía influencia pero ver como era facilitada su credencial era simplemente estupido, incluso cuando entró entre los pasillos de unos amargos trabajadores, estos brillaron cuando el infame y al parecer famoso Flash amarillo entraba en toda su gloria por esas puertas tradicionales. 

-Es ese ninja- escucho de unas secretarías tímidas y sonrojada al fondo.

-Oh, se ve más guapo en persona - otra descarada guiño el ojo a tímido shinobi.

Quién diría que el imponente padre del protagonista, aquel que revivió en plena guerra e hizo válida su leyenda frente a toda la alianza shinobi se podía sonrojar cuál colegiala puberta.... El Rojo remolacha en sus mejillas eran difícil de ignorar.

-No te rias- se quejo abiertamente el rubio después de salir de ese bochornoso lugar.

Incluso la vieja encargada de entregar las credenciales no preguntó por el pergamino extra entregado, ni por el incidente de la niña extranjera y mucho menos por retener o tener vigilancia continua de alguien como lo es Namikaze Minato, perdiendo el tiempo descaradamente en darle comentarios atrevidos a alguien que es menor que ella.

Señora despeserada.

-No me rio...solo si necesito algún otro trámite de este tipo me aseguraré de traerlo...es muy útil para saltar filas y formalidades- descarada comentó la niña para mirar esa codiciada credencia, no era fotogenica al respecto pero era la maldición de este tipo de papeles... "nunca salir bien" es el lema tal vez.

-No se escucha bien si lo dices de esa manera - el hombre paso su mano en el rostro con desesperacion, incluso cuando la recepcionista de casualidad tuvo que pasar enfrente de él con un coqueteo vil.

-Vamos es divertido - ella sonrió por primera vez en dias aumentando su estado de ánimo con su reciente baño y una ligera comida antes de lo que pensó sería un largo proceso... Minato solo la miró con una quietud suave -¿Que? - cuestionó. 

-Es la primera vez que te veo reír así - el rubio declaró para palmera su cabeza, tensandola por el acto -Lo siento -

-No te preocupes... pasará - dijo vilmente la niña sin comprometerse...sabía que era mentira pero al menos intentaba mentirse al respecto.

Namikaze suspiro con un aire de no creerle en absoluto caminando entre las calles de la aldea bulliciosa, los shinobi en los techos seguían asustandole como los civiles que los observaban con un hambre distinto, curioso e impropio.

Al parecer Minato tenía una fama que lo respaldaba.

Llegar a su cuarto de hotel fue largo entre pláticas y ligeros cuestionamientos de alguien normalmente curioso en algún proceso estándar de seguridad paranoica de un shinobi consumado como lo es el futuro Hokage, no tomándolo personal porque al final de todo ella todavía desconfiaba de ellos, más sabiendo que esas paredes no la protegen al ser civil.

Un estatus que el rubio no estaba tan convencido.

Solo esperaba encontrar un trabajo pronto y comprar un departamento en el sector civil.

Pero al parecer el Namikaze no pensaba lo mismo... porque al final de cuentas era su vigilante y tutor temporal por su situación policial.

Al menos le prometió que no se quedaría sola.

Conocer a Kushina fue ruidoso.

La mujer era anormal considerando su profesion... adoptandola en contra de su voluntad como una hermana mayor.

Tonto al final de cuentas.

Aunque se burló un poco de lo estupido que era MInato cuando se trataba de la terquedad infantil de su esposa, dejando ver lo enamorado que estaba el infame hombre a pesar de lo sangriento que puede llegar ser en batalla (ambos para ser exacto)... algo por lo cual abiertamente se carcajeo en la cara del rubio.

Era la segunda vez que veía al tipo tan rojo como el tomate, la mejor escena que guardaría en su corazón. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al final de cuentas sigue siendo una civil en una aldea shinobi, aprendió a la mala que la gente se las arregla para hacer de las suyas.... lo bueno que el historial de sus atacantes la respaldaba y Minato respondió por ella por simple curiosidad.


	4. Bitácora 3: Inesperado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No pensó este tipo de desarrollo dentro de las paredes, aún superando su trauma inicial quería estar lo más alejada de ciertos personajes, la vida no es fácil y eso lo demostro...incluso viendo una faceta más íntima de Minato y Kushina.
> 
> La confianza no se da por nada y espera el zapato figurativo.
> 
> Sus alarmas no estaban tan mal.

**Bitácora 3: Inesperado**

* * *

No era su plan el invadir el espacio de otra persona, tampoco tener de cerca a un personaje Canon como lo es Minato y Kushina, pero no podía negarse a que la ayuda le llegó en el momento que más necesitaba, se sentía intrusiva y que se imponía a un estilo de vida muy movido como lo es el de un shinobi.

Pero Kushina estaba emocionada por la perspectiva de tener una pequeña hermana menor a cargo, ofreciendole un cuarto con facilidad impropia de un desconfiado shinobi.

Tampoco ayudó que Minato aceptará con facilidad sorprendiendola por completo.

-Me facilitarías el monitorearte - Minato aceptó con honestidad mirando los pros y contras de tenerla en su hogar.

Aunque el tono que lo dijo fue inquietante y a pesar de sus ojos verdes profundos, Estos revelaban que todavía tenía cosas las cuales abordar, que su equipaje, que aunque maltratado estuviera de casualidad en la habitación de visitas le indico que no quedaría ahí facilmente, que sospechaban y que mejor manera de comprobar alguna planta que pasó los filtros con facilidad que tenerla viviendo en su hogar.

No podía culparlo por idiotas, pero Minato tenía una manera aparentemente inocente de indicarlo.

Pero aceptó naturalmente, no tenía que ver a la pelirroja insistente, ni mucho menos los problemas legales que traería si no lo hiciera...si no porque la oportunidad de tener un hogar sin pagar renta era tentador, claro no lo haría gratis...pero al menos tenia donde empezar.

-Bien - dijo Akane sellando su destino.

Esperaba que no sucediera nada malo, al final de cuentas sólo es una civil, ¿No es asi?.

Ver el regalo de su abuelo en la habitación de visitas fue lo que le hizo comprobar que sería vigilada, más al no rechazar que le pertenecia... pero no podia, era apreciado.

Nunca se perdonaría si lo vuelve a perder.

XXXXX

El hogar era un desastre en algunas ocasiones, Kushina era muy entusiasta en hacer labores del hogar pero solía pasarse de fuerzas regando ya sea la comida o tirando los platos.

Así que decidió que era oportuno ser de ayuda mientras buscaba algo mejor que hacer con su tiempo.

Agradeciendo que lo que fuera Minato le diría por su regalo en la habitación se postergará por lo solicitado que es al frente de esta guerra fuera de los muros.

-Esto es una sorpresa, eres buena cocinando -La pelirroja dijo con emoción mirando el plato servido en una presentación impecable.

-No tanto, sólo lo aprendí por ahí - dijo fácilmente mintiendo mientras servía la misma porción para ella, en su vida anterior no era la mejor cocinera, es más odiaba al estufa y sus complementos, pero en esta vida se esforzó por recrear algunos platillos que la acercaban a su antigua familia, claro no serían los mismos por faltas de especias.

-Esta delicioso - la pelirroja con la boca llena comentó siguiendo con su plato en una emoción desbordante - A mi también me gusta cocinar pero suelo tener muchos incidentes- 

La niña solo sonrió con indulgencia mientras la otra desbordaba cualquier tema con una increíble velocidad típica de alguien emocionado, la chica ahora se preguntaba que había hecho para merecer a tan vivaz compañia.

Tal vez era su karma de tener una vida tan tranquila antes, si...eso era, así que siguió aceptando la compañia.

No es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

xxxxxX

Notó como miraban a Kushina mientras caminaba al mercado, los ojos puesto en cada movimiento con poca sutileza a pesar de lo alegre que se mostraba la joven y la poca atención que tenía en los susurro ocasionales.

No era divertido pero sí a la princesa de Uzu no el importaba, ¿porque a ella si? 

Así que como en su anterior vivienda fingió no darse cuenta , portarse cómo lo que una civil debe de ser.

-Mira esta con la perra habanera - escucho a unas señoras mirar con descaro.

-Y pensar que se dice que está saliendo con el chico rubio -otra con un desdén miró descaradamente.

-Deja tu, trae a otra niña... pero no se ve como un shinobi - aceptó una tercera.

Akane no podía negar eso en absoluto, porque a pesar de que no tenía su uniforme shinobi Kushina tenía una complexión robusta típica de alguien que usa su físico activamente en comparación con los de ella, que era delgaducha con una coleta en color negro y una mirada amarga.

En pocas palabras en comparación con su compañera...no era tan destacada.

Cosas raras de la vida que puede a cualquiera pueda intimidar o hacer sentir menos, pero no era exactamente alguien que pudiera tener ese tipo de pensamientos era mejor seguir adelante.

No eran su prioridad.

XXXXXX

La pelirroja se había marchado esa mañana en un llamado de última hora al frente, con ligeras indicaciones y confiando ciegamente en un extraño, foráneo que tiene menos de dos días de conocer la dejó sola a cargo de un hogar vuelto patas para arriba.

Cómo si un huracán pasará encima de ello en sólo cuestión de segundos.

Kushina era demasiado ruidosa al prepararse para una misión.

-Solo no vayas al tercer piso - se despidió la jinchuriki desapareciendo entre polvo y viento.

Exuberante si lo ve de cercas.

Así que con una gran casa a su disposición y una biblioteca a la mano pensó mejor pasar su tiempo en algo productivo, al menos esa área no se lo prohibieron.

Sin el internet, sin el teléfono o alguna computadora logró amar de cierta manera la lectura.

Era su escapada de esta triste realidad.

No podría empeorar.

XXXX

Miró al niño que estaba regresandole un gesto apretado para ser de alguien de cuatro años, una mujer había tocado su puerta con insistencia diciéndole que Kushina le había dicho que podía cuidarlo y sin oportunidad de decirle más dejó a un pequeño encargo en sus manos.

Era sorprendente como no lloro ni se molesto cuando su madre le dio un beso con ligeras promesas.

Por lo regular los niños no eran asi, porque recuerda que su sobrino (porque tuvo uno antes) era más necio y con un afán de estar con sus personas favoritas.

-Itachi - tanteo el terreno esperando a que el hiciera un berrinche, pero solo se quedó parado torpemente en la entrada mirando la puerta con una esperanza, el único indicio de que quería a su Madre- Ella volverá pronto - se colocó de cuclillas esperando a que la mayor regresará y dijera que por error dejó a su hijo con ella.

Era una extraña, pero en el poco tiempo de conocerá a Kushina entendió que a pesar de todo le tenía confianza.

¿Porque? no lo sabe, es ilógico. 

Suspiro ruidosamente dándole la mano al infante que la tomó después de varias dudas, tal vez incluso el veía lo tonto de la situación y dudando de la cordura de su madre.

No lo sabría y si en la historia original este niño sería un infame genocida en pro del amor de su hermano y aldea, ahora era sólo una pequeña bola de ternura de sólo cuatro o tres años.

Resignandose a ser la cuidadora.

Era divertido recordar sus tiempos cuando tenía a su familia anterior, los paseos, cuentos y pláticas ociosas con sus sobrinos, tan tiernos a esa edad.

Un brillo de nostalgia fue el indicativo al mirar al pequeño Uchiha sentarse muy cerca a juguetear con unas hojas y plumones que encontró en el lugar.

Al menos le dejó un cambio a la mano no sabiendo cuanto tiempo lo dejarian.

Podía improvisar a partir de ahi.

XXXXXX

Nunca vio nada de malo recostarse con un niño en su cama, Itachi se veía inseguro al respecto pero con un bostezo aceptó a regañadientes saltarse esas formalidades que a pesar de ser muy pequeño tenía plasmado en su criterio.

-Te cuento un cuento - dijo finalmente mirando al niño acomodarse a su costado.

El la miró por un largo tiempo aceptando en un movimiento de cabeza, le sorprendía lo silencioso que era pero no juzgará al prodigio.

-Hace mucho tiempo, en un lugar muy lejano .... - continuó en un tono mesurado un relato que vagamente recuerda de su vida anterior, uno que estaba perdiendo poco a poco siendo desplazado por su propia realidad.

La emoción en cada narrativa, las pausas dramáticas y sobretodo las explicaciones necesarias para entender eran bien recibidas por el chico atento que trataba de mantenerse despierto intrigado por la historia.

No deteniéndose aunque sintió que abrían la puerta y se paraban en el borde de sus sentidos.

Y casi al terminar sintió el ronquido del infante ligeramente con sus pequeñas fosas nasales, siempre le gustó esta sensación de confianza que daba su sobrino de nuevo recordándole con ligera picazón en sus ojos.

-No pensé que fueras buena contando cuentos -Minato sonreía tranquilo -Lamento entrar asi, pero escuchaba que estabas ocupada -

-Tranquilo - con su voz serena aceptó recostada todavía en esa cama - Ya se durmió -

-Kushina fue insistente con Mikoto-san al respecto - El rubio se acercó mirando la cama con curiosidad - No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo - con misterio continuo.

-Es tranquilo y no toma tanto trabajo - aceptó la chica con resignación -Al final de todo no es como si tuviera muchas cosas que hacer, soy civil -

Esta última palabra hizo que Minato vibrara en duda absoluta aunque su rostro indicaba calma, el chakra nunca miente.

-Se que tienes algo que decirme - acepto la chica directamente.

-Eres buena observando - con interés el rubio comentó - Me gustaría saber porque una civil tiene algo como eso -apuntó el shinobi la esquina donde todavía estaba el estuche de su katana, tan insolente como el recuerdo de lo que quiere ocultar.

-Un regalo de mi abuelo -no tenía caso mentir al respecto, había aceptado que era suyo al final de todo y no era mentira - No afectará a al aldea si es lo que te preocupa - Itachi se removio un poco.

-Mataste a tres hombres dentro de las paredes -serio continuó el mayor.

Ella solo trató de no tener miedo por el cambio de ambiente, apretando un poco su agarre y tragando grueso - No fue por diversión -

-No, lo se - El chico apuntó crudamente -Estas bajo mi vigilancia, será mi responsabilidad hasta que se aclare esto.... me gustaría que fueras honesta al respecto -

Akane suspiro para levantarse dejando al niño arropado debidamente, sentándose para caminar hacia al pasillo siendo escoltada por el futuro Hokage.

-Solo soy alguien que viene huyendo de su familia - admitió a regañadientes.

-Así que Konoha es un escondite, no pensé que la aldea fuera vista así en el país del hierro - El rubio ya sabía su lugar de origen, pero era demasiado obvio teniendo en cuenta el arma -No cualquiera posee un regalo como el tuyo y es una fortuna que los shinobi que los atacaron no lo vieran -

Esto último se escuchaba sospechoso, pero no lo señalará tempranamente.

-Mi padre no tiene en la mejor estima a los shinobis- suspiro con calma la niña al cruzar los brazos -Se que no me buscará aquí -

-Esto lo tendré que reportar al Hokage y el decidirá que hacer contigo - Namikaze lanzó sin piedad el veredicto -Esta interesado en conocerte además me gustaría saber si tu practicas el arte samurai -

-Una mujer no debe portar una espada - Akane miró con un filo inquieto al mayor -Eran palabras de mi "padre" y de las mujeres de ese lugar -

-Mataste a tres hombres - recordó de nuevo con una ligera presión en sus sentidos, cambiando su pensamiento de que era demasiado amable para ser un shinobi...este hombre puede llegar a ser aterrador.

-Mi abuelo vio en mi algo que los demás no quisieron - suspiro rendida no teniendo a dónde más ir, sería desesperación o la vaga idea de que Minato era de confianza que lo miró a los ojos -Si, estoy versada en el arte pero no me considero asi, solo quiero ser una civil con una vida tranquila -

El rubio puso sus manos en la cadera con un aire indeciso para pasarse su mano por la cara - En este tiempo de guerra no podemos dejar cabos sueltos -

-Soy muy grande para ser ninja....además que no quiero serlo - rápidamente se negó la chica con firmeza.

-Hablaremos más tranquilos mañana - el rubio aceptó para pasarla de largo - Mañana Mikoto vendrá por Itachi-kun, de ahí vamos a la torre... si no tu credencial será revocada -

No estaba molesta, pero una parte de ella sabía que era demasiado bueno el tener una casa sin pagar renta, comida sin nada a cambio, miro su cuarto para entrar sin decir nada más que buenas noches mirando al niño que estaba ajeno a su propios problemas recostandose con resignación. 

Basta decir que esa noche no durmió. 

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto para su propio gusto.

Maldijo su suerte.

xxxxxXXX

Shikaku conocía a pocos samurai en su vida, de hecho era gente que se enorgullecia de su código de ética y el trabajo de cerca con selectos nobles de los países elementales.

Así que cuando la vio llegar noto la disciplina con facilidad, arqueado su ceja a su amigo Minato.

-Larga historia -dijo el rubio empujando a la niña.

Frunció el ceño el Nara porque conocía entre otras cosas que las mujeres y niñas no participaban en este arte sólo guardado para varones, así que era irónico que el código se haya roto por alguna razon.

Curiosidad le brotó motivandolo a saber mas.

Así que no se movió aunque el Hokage le indicó con una ceja arqueada cuando juzgo en silencio su presencia, el se encogió de hombros nada dispuesto a decir mas.

Trece eran pocos años para alguien con esa agudeza.... lo hacía más interesante.

XXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas no pueden ser así de fácil como cualquier situación leída en un fanfic, así que siempre espero el zapato figurativo, conociendo a Minato y Kushina junto con su facilidad de confiar.
> 
> En un mundo de guerra es ilogico y absurdo.
> 
> Pero a la mala comprobó que esto sólo era para observarla de cerca, tenerla vigilada y sobretodo desechar alguna planta enemiga.
> 
> Minato no hace nada por nada, descubriendo esa faceta de un ninja experimentado, además que le da ligero temor que su esposa le dé tanta confianza como para recomendarla como niñera de un heredero de clan.
> 
> Las cosas se pondrán complicadas para ella...


	5. Bitácora 4: Juicio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los shinobi son paranoicos hasta la médula y eso lo comprobó desde primera persona, duele decir que tenía la sospecha de ser lanzada a ese lugar, pero terminar con un Yamanaka es más espeluznante de lo que espero.
> 
> ¡Solo es una civil!

**Bitácora 4**

* * *

Los ojos verdes profundos de un Yamanaka no son ideales para enfrentar, pero con su corazón en pecho y una ligera maldición a Minato, el Hokage y Shikaku fue arrastrada a es recinto por algo muy "basico" según le comentaron.

Con su historial con la policía y su poca animosidad en explicar parte de su pasado, origen o incluso su disciplina fue lanzada sin miramientos a manos de T&I.

Claro el rubio se veía algo culpable, pero la chica sabía que era un acto descarado del tipo que a cualquiera puede engañar, menos a ella.

Así que se aseguraría de decirle a Kushina al respecto.

Aprovechando esos lazos que fue forzada a hacer.

-Así que dime, no vienes de algún aldea enemiga - por vigésima vez un rubio tranquilo comentó en una sarta de preguntas que le estaban cansando.

-No - contestó nuevamente manteniendo sus manos en la mesa con un suspiro.

-Tampoco me dirás de donde vienes - pidió el hombre de nuevo.

-Del pais del Hierro - comentó casual ante la insistencia de repetir de nuevo los cuestionamientos a ver si había alguna traba al respecto.

-De qué pueblo - el rubio miró el block de notas.

La habitación era algo lujubre y oscura pero segura que detrás del vidrio las firmas curiosa de los tres individuos analizaban su porte.

-De uno pequeño a las orillas de la capital - con firmeza contestó recordando agriamente su pasado.

-.... - el hombre siguió apuntando con facilidad practicada.

-Según tengo entendido pasaste todos tus filtros junto al resto de la caravana - Yamanaka alzó sus ojos espeluznantes - ¿porque no utilizaste esa habilidad para salvar a los civiles? - cuestiono intrigado.

Tenía que admitir la civil que tenían una capacidad asombrosa de enterarse de las cosas, pero ahora con su fachada de simple mortal soplada por el viento era creíble la pregunta.

-Porque eran demasiados, yo solo era una...no podía hacer mucho sin comprometer al resto de los civiles ... sería estúpido querer se la heroina sin tantear el terreno y posibilidades - contesto manteniendo su tono - no era suficiente - bajo la mirada con culpabilidad. 

Era cierto, pudo hacer algo pero era una escaramuza en la que cayeron, ella era la única combatiente y si los demás no podían escoltar al resto de las mujeres y niños era seguro que caerían en manos enemigas.

El destino de ellos sería peor que la muerte.

-Entonces los dejaste morir - empujó con malicia.

-Yo solo vi mis opciones - contestó manteniendo su mirada en el regazo - la vida no es justa para nadie, si me hubiera quedado la muerte seria lo menos doloroso que tuviera el resto de la caravana, al menos a los hombres los matan... pero a las mujeres y niños no - 

-Te escuchas muy convencida al respecto - el Yamanaka se recargo en su silla - ¿experiencia? -

Akane solo mordió su mejilla interior bajo las memorias de su desdicha, de su pasado...de lo que tanto ha estado huyendo.

-No sólo en la guerra suceden esas cosas - admitió después de un rato de silencio, alzó su mirada - incluso entre los nobles hay personas que abusan de su poder ... - informó con algo quemando su garganta - no son sólo los shinobis en medio de una guerra los que sufren -

Era cierto, ella que empezó a pelear por su vida desde que comenzó a recordar... abrirse camino a algo más seguro era lo único que pagaba su mente, no se arrepentía de lanzarse hacia una aldea shinobi...aunque hubiera algunas noches que pensara lo contrario, pero aquí no viene ella a maltratarla y señalarla, los intentos de asesinato no son diarios.

Incluso las malas miradas a sus espaldas cuando su "padre" no está desaparecieron.

El silencio que siguió era algo tenso escrutinando sus gestos en búsqueda de mentira alguna.

-Es difícil no saber tu disciplina niña...te mueves incluso como uno de ellos - El Yamanaka suspiro.

-No es como si hubiera tenido opción - sonrió en una mueca vacía recordando los primeros pasos en esa disciplina, el anciano fue el único que aprecio su sangre y linaje como algo valioso, que aunque doloroso se tomó el tiempo de enseñarle.

-Indagare en tu cabeza solo para confirmar lo dicho aquí - el mayor se levantó alertando a la chica - al menos que tengas algo que ocultar - 

Akane trago grueso, no era como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto, miró hacia el espejo con un aire temeroso para luego mirar al adulto -Solo me promete que no les dirá -

-Si no afecta a la aldea no tienen porque saberlo -arqueo la ceja el rubio con un poco de frialdad.

La chica lo miró por un largo momento para pensarlo un poco, no es como si le estuvieran dado opciones pero esperaba que su vieja memoria se mantuviera fuera de la visita curiosa de su cuestionador.

Así que preparo una pequeña burbuja con todo lo que fue antes de despertar en el suelo sucio de su antiguo hogar, borrar la existencia de una vida anterior y el indicio de su conocimiento.

Miró esos ojos intimidante y se dejó llevar en cada escena de su vida como una pelicula, hasta que ya no lo fue.

Terminó con un dolor de cabeza y tirada en el suelo.

Al menos el Yamanaka terminó igual.

XXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como veran no termino muy bien el sondeo, próximamente las consecuencias


	6. Bitácora 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta dolida por la infracción de su intimdad, pero más que nada por la posibilidad de ser utilizada en algo que no quiere participar activamente...odia a Sarutobi, a Minato y sobretodo su suerte.

Bitácora 5

* * *

-No hablaremos de esto - Akane dijo contundente en esa habitación del hospital mientras Minato se paseaba culpable de su accion.

-No quería que esto terminará así - admitió el futuro Hokage mirándola con ojos grandes y tímidos que derreterian a cualquiera, menos para ella quien solo cruzo los brazos nada convencida por el acto del rubio.

-Mientes - aseguró la joven para de un salto colocarse sobre sus pies buscando alrededor su ropa -Y no quiero hablar al respeto, ya obtuvieron lo que quisieron y confirmaron la verdad, no es necesario hacer más teatro al respecto -

-Pero Inoichi-san dijo que debías buscar ayuda - pidió con su tono manteniendo en un sonido constante, el flash amarillo no dejaba el asunto.

-Mira, lo que vio fue pasado...no necesito ayuda, no la obtuve antes y estoy muy lejos de pedirla ahora - interrumpió fácilmente la muchacha con un gesto apretado y levantando su mano para interrumpir lo que fuera a decir su compañero -No quiero participar en lo que fuera están planeando ahora que confirmaron que no tengo malas intenciones, no soy alguien de primera linea -

-Yo no dije eso - el rubio derrumbó sus hombros con facilidad. 

-No es necesario que lo dijeran, tu Hokage fue contundente al respecto - admitió Akane con molestia y una ira brotando de su interior por el recuerdo de su mal despierta y con la certeza que un Yamanaka no es un baúl de secretos....no es un psicólogo al final de cuentas - estoy literalmente en sus manos Minato-kun -

-Hablaré con el Hokage al respecto - admitió de mala gana el rubio - no pueden obligarte a hacerlo -

-Tengo un codigo y me aferrarse a él - con terquedad admitió la joven sin mirar a él rubio para encontrar sus cosas -sal, necesito cambiarme-

Minato dio un gesto inquieto para suspirar en derrota -te esperare afuera -

-No es como si tuvieras opción - Akane se giro dándole la espalda.

Trató de gobernar en su temperamento conforme los diversos pensamientos agobiaban su mente en algo caotico, se quito la bata enseñando diversas heridas y cicatrices productos de su entrenamiento o maltrato, tenía un historial que no quería recordar, que dejó atrás cuando escapo.

Ligeras lágrimas de impotencia corrieron por su mejillas, eran tan frescas por la infracción en su privacidad al menos el Yamanaka tuvo un dolor de cabeza y se desmayo como parte de su intento de ir más profundo.

Al menos era seguro que sus memorias de antes eran inalcanzables con el infame clan lee mentes.

XXXXXX

Duro días sin hablarle a Minato, porque puede que en su vida anterior no era rencorosa... pero en esta tenía su propio carácter complicado, saliendo todos los días en búsqueda de algo que pudiera ajustarse a sus propias necesidades.

La gente seguía mirándola más descarada, apuntandola cómo algo que no era.

-Hey eres la niña que se queda con sensei - Obito llamo ruidoso una mañana durante su paseo matutino, cargado de diversas bolsas.

-Si - arrastró levemente la última letra con algo de inquietud en su gesto.

-Oh, bueno... sensei ha estado muy extraño últimamente y se que tiene problemas contigo - admitió el Uchiha - Así que se bueno con el... -ordeno.

-Vaya un niño ordenandome- rodó los ojos segura de que no se daba cuenta del doble cara de su maestro.

Puede que sea un personaje genial, que esté en su top de Husband en su vida anterior...pero en esta fue parte de la infracción a su privacidad, sus recuerdos, temores y sobretodo debilidades.

-Soy mayor que tú - grito con aire ofendido el futuro nemesis -Debes respetarme ...porque en el futuro seré Hokage -

-Bueno oh gran...¿Obito? - Akane mantuvo su burla en el tono -Cuando seas Hokage me podrás dar un trabajo... La gente por aquí no es muy amable con los foraneos y puede que considere ser amable con tu sensei -

No sabe si es por la actitud infantil de Obito o simplemente su inocencia que sonrió cuál sol sorprendiendola-Claro, lo tendré en cuenta cuando sea Hokage - 

-Gracias - suspiro agobiada con algo de culpa por usar su sueño y desquitarse con él , además tenía razon...Minato le dio techo y aunque tiene días sin hablarle se ha comportado a la altura, siendo que ella era la adulta mentalmente -Bien, me comportarse con tu maestro... si quieres te ayudo y te acompañó - ofreció al final de cuentas.

No era como si estuviera teniendo exito en su búsqueda. 

-Si, sería genial...La señora Kikyo está esperando su mandado - el niño se prendió hábilmente pasando de largo cualquier incomodidad de la antes adulta.

Se arrepintió cuando llegó. 

Recordando el dolor de cabeza que ocasionó observar de primera persona las ruidosas discusiones del dúo dinámico de este team, Kakashi y Obito son un dolor en particular.

XXXXX

Era temprano en la mañana cuando se escabullo a través de la brisa de la aldea, el sueño se había espantado por las malas memorias que regresaron por su incidente con el Yamanaka, tembló un poco ante la sensación que la perseguía conforme siguió su camino hasta un rio.

Se sentó casual en posición de loto cerrando los ojos con facilidad, dio un largo suspiro para meditar y suavizar su mente en un susurro inquietante de que se salieran los malos pensamientos. 

-Pará ser un ninja eres ruidoso - comentó casual sin girarse a ver al infractor de este descanso.

-.... - el joven tuvo el descaro de ignorarla.

-Sabes es de educación mínimo saludar, Buenos días Kakashi-kun - torció la boca todavía en su misma posición ignorando mejor al insufrible jovencito, no sabía cómo también estaba en su top de personajes favoritos, en persona no era nada espectacular, solo un puerto con problemas de caracter.

-Me pudiste sentir - inquirió el niño después de un rato con un tono poco condescendiente y segura que era más una orden que una peticion.

-No, te escuche, tus sandalias son ruidosas - admitió después de un rato, siguiendo el juego de la inocente civil que no quería abandonar.

Pero en verdad no sabía a qué venía el muchacho a ese lugar.

-No son ruidosas...son estándar - frunció el ceño después de un rato.

-Siéntate a meditar, es bueno para la mente - añadió sintiendo la mala mirada del individuo futuro maestro del tema 7.

-No lo necesito - inquirió el niño para desaparecer, dejándola aparentemente sola.

Suspiro cansada por ese poca interaccion...había tenido suficiente el día anterior, pero no se queja porque al final de cuentas esta era su vida y realidad. 

Esperaba que todo fuera bien.

XXXXXXX


	7. Bitácora 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane sigue en una vida rutinaria pero pesadillas comienzan a abordarla por alguna razon... su pasado no la quiere dejar ir conforme los días pasa en Konoha y el futuro que sabe ocurrirá comienza a calar en su conciencia cuando ve a los personajes de su historia convivir con ella.
> 
> Es difícil sobrevivir.

**Bitácora 6**

* * *

En su casa anterior nunca había tenido que lidiar con los niños en cuestión, muchos la menospreciaban y otros tantos la maltrataban así que para ella siempre fue fácil ignorarlos a favor de no caer en sus provocaciones.

Y los niños shinobi era el mismo caso a pesar de ser época de guerra todavía tenía cierto afán de querer incluirla en pláticas cuando Minato los invitaba a cenar o en actividades que forzosamente era orillada a hacer.

-¡Bakashi eres un idiota!- Obito era muy vocal al respecto gruñendo hacia el tipo que solo ignoraba el escándalo en un aspecto petulante, ante la infructuosa inclusión que no pidió por el Uchiha demasiado amable desde ese día. 

Rin en cambio se mostraba en medio de ambos, acostumbrada en ser el intermediario del caos que provocaban los dos hombres del equipo... una escena que le causaba dolor de cabeza pero decidió no prestarle atención al no sentirse importante.

-Iré a caminar - insistió mejor en darse la vuelta y recoger su traste, todavía se sentía incomoda por la presencia del equipo, además que no confiaba mucho en Minato desde que la ofreció al Hokage, a pesar de que lo "perdono" en el claro hace algunos dias.

La parte lógica lo dejó ir, pero su parte infantil era renuente en soltar el hilo de ese rencor... a pesar del favor que la pareja Namikaze le hacia al dejarla quedarse todavía en su hogar.

¡Le urgía un departamento!

-No deberías ir sola - El rubio miró con parsimonia a la joven levantandose.

Ella negó con una sonrisa suave para seguir su camino, era una fortuna que Kushina estaba en misiones constantes porque seguro le cuestionaria más por el trato a su amado.

Esperaba poder fingir lo suficiente a su regreso.

Escuchaba el ruido en la mesa dejando su traste en el lavadero dispuesta a dejarlo limpio para que no se acumularán -Si quieres yo lo lavo - insistió el rubio con cautela sabiendo que todavía pisaba fragil.

-No te preocupes - contestó secamente sin mirarlo.

-Yo ... - el futuro Kage se mostraba inseguro de sus palabras y por primera vez el infame flash amarillo sabía que estaba pisando algo frágil. 

-Te lo dije antes, olvidalo - insistió la chica con firmeza para secar sus utensilios -Solo déjame sola y estaremos bien -

-Sabes que no puedo dejarte sola - Minato miro con severidad a la joven, pero esta no dio un paso al contrario se mostró algo rendida.

-Haz lo que quieras entonces - dijo sin comprometerse más en la plática decidiendo marcharse y continuar con su caminata... La vida no era tan mala como en su "hogar" pero a pesar de no haber golpes fisicos o maltrato psicológico se sentía sofocada de una manera extraña. 

Tal vez traicionada porque no era el recibimiento que esperaba de un personaje Canon, pero al final de cuentas eran Ninjas así que lo dejó ser y soltó su propia inquietud.

Pero era rencorosa hacia el joven maestro del team 7.

Además que demasiados fic de reencarnación que leyó en su vida anterior le dio malas bases al respecto, porque... ¿que shinobi cuerdo recibía a una extranjera sospechosa con los brazos abiertos en tiempo de guerra? (o en tiempos de naruto) obviamente nadie, pero aún así se sentía defraudada de alguna manera.

-Oh pero que vemos aqui...eres bonita - un joven mayor salió a su camino mostrándose un poco interesado en la niña en cuestión, esta solo mostró nulo interés para seguir el paso - eres muy seria - insistió. 

-Dejame sola- la antes mujer denegó cualquier coqueteo fácilmente al sentirse lo suficientemente mayor para ser la madre del niño.

-Eres aburrida - gruñó el joven para tratar de tocarla siendo detenido por una mano femenina y siendo torcida con facilidad ante el grito del infractor.

\- No me toques - Akane no tenía paciencia en ser mirada de la manera en que lo era por el atacante, empujandolo bruscamente y mirarlo correr con quejas de su ataque.

Era bueno que fuera un civil.

Torció la boca nada sorprendida de este trato, muchos han intentado acercarse con otras intenciones en esa aldea...tal vez en espera de que este desesperada por buscar algún marido, ¡Pero tenía trece años!, al parecer ya sea shinobi o civil se esperaba tener novio en esa edad.

Pero sacudió eso pensamientos inservibles para mejor meditar en su camino...era mejor regresar antes de que el tipo decidiera que era mejor molestarla con más compañía y no quería tener otra visita a la comisaría.

El camino era despejado y podía ver la gran casa donde vivía Minato y Kushina, preguntándose que hacen con tanto espacio...cuando abrió la puerta miró a Kakashi de frente, este dándole un barrido soberbio para seguir su camino al hacerla un lado.

-Creo que Bakashi ya se fue - Obito gruñó al tratar de seguirlo, al parecer el joven tenía sufiente de socializar por este dia.

-Si...lo vi pasar - con nada de inquietud comentó la niña para suspirar y dejar sus zapatos en la entrada.

-Es bueno que volvieras - Minato miró a la joven saliendo con su delantal y secando algunos trastes -Bienvenida - saludo casual, desconcertandola un poco por tal recibimiento.

-Supongo - se sintió algo incómoda por esas palabras y tonta por tal sentimentalismo.

-Maldito Bakashi, hizo llorar a Rin-chan - el Uchiha estaba entusiasmado con un brillo en sus ojos audaces y llenos de venganza.

-Estoy bien Obito-kun - dicha niña aparecía a su vista desistiendo en cualquier amenaza a su compañero -no lo hizo queriendo - lo disculpó.

-En serio... El lo pagará - el futuro nemesis torció la boca para cruzar los brazos con obvia molestia.

-No te preocupes - Nohara sonrió tímidamente para mirar a su sensei y despedirse con promesas de un mañana.

-Te acompañó - el Uchiha insistió con rapidez haciendo lo mismo -Te veo después Akane-chan - sonrió cuál sol a la niña que solo se apartó del recibidor para dejar ir a los niños en cuestión, analizando el obvio trío que se formó en el team 7.

-¿Algún día ese triángulo se romperá? - no cuestionó a nadie en especial cerrando la puerta con un largo suspiro, al menos el silencio era constante con la partida del equipo genin o no genin, ya ni sabe.

-¿Cuál triángulo? - Minato sonreía curioso aún parado en el mismo punto donde la recibió, ella arqueo la ceja elegante hacia el mayor.

-¿En verdad me estas preguntando eso?- la niña no era ciega al respecto, pero la atracción complicada era obvia no creyendo fielmente en que al shinobi mayor se le pasara ese detalle, así que apuntó descaradamente la foto que posaba en el mueble de a entrada. 

-Oh, es complicado - insistió el mayor viendo como la inquilina pasaba a su lado con un bostezo largo -Son niños - 

-Pero en verdad es doloroso de ver, no se como soportas eso - no se sentía culpable en señalar eso al respecto, no lo envidiaba y si ella le ocasionaba molestia las pocas interacciones no sabía cómo el hombre lo asimilaba.

-El amor es extraño pero muy bueno cuando llega, se darán cuenta - Minato sonrió indulgente haciéndola torcer la boca -Veo que no crees en eso -

-Solo no me ha sucedido - insistió con casualidad para desecharlo - mejor me voy a dormir - subió las escaleras para no darle oportunidad al hombre de preguntar más al respecto -Buenas noches - grito con facilidad para ingresar a su cuarto.

Torció su cuello ante el estrés provocado y miró el arma heredada con una derrota absoluta, dio unos ligeros estiramientos para comenzar algunos movimientos que entrenó en su época de esclavitud con su abuelo...sonrió ante esa broma oscura para mejor concentrarse en su actividad, lo poco que quería era oxidarse.

Después de todo heredaba su voluntad. 

* * *

Itachi se había vuelto algo asiduo en cuidar ante la insistencia de una madre ocupada en la guerra por alguna razón, pero era una mejor compañía que el rubio que la acogió así que lo hacía con mucho gusto, a pesar de que Kushina arrullaba ese lado supuesto maternal de la joven....no sabiendo porque pensaba en eso, siendo que era una kunoichi.

-Te ves tan tierna - insistió la pelirroja en uno de sus extraños descansos mirando como Itachi trataba de no dormir en el regazo de Akane.

-No lo creo - frunció el ceño huraña de tal indicativo, en su vida anterior tenía un sobrino y nunca aspiro a tener un niño ante la falta de tiempo de encontrar a la persona indicada.... y ahora con la segunda oportunidad esa idea todavía era lejana.

¡Por dios tiene trece! volvió a pensar con agriedad.

-Vamos es verdad... espero que cuides a mi hijo cuando tenga uno - Kushina dijo sin pensarlo para sonrojarse e irse corriendo a otro lado de la casa, a veces era extraño como cambiaba de actitud a una más sumisa en momentos oportunos...sobretodo cuando Minato llegaba con algo para ella.

Algo que no veía para ella.

Miró a Itachi cerrar los ojos por fin para dejarla sola con sus pensamientos ya que la pelirroja mencionó a su hijo, ese que tendría una infancia desdichada... pero un futuro brillante.

Suspiro acariciando el cabello negro en una costumbre arraigada a pesar de sus años de dificultad.

Miró hacia la ventana adormeciendola un poco por la inactividad, el ruido en la cocina y el olor a comida fue un activo importante para su cansancio dando un bostezo alto, acomodándose más para cerrar los ojos solo para descansar los un poco.

Error.

Se quedó dormida dejando muchas aperturas... El sueño era suave conforme la oscuridad le vino encima, pero no sabía cuál fue el detonante que incitó a las pesadillas recurrentes, esas que sólo la siguen en momentos de más estres, donde el látigo de su madre era la estrella esperada de un espectador sádico.

Fue cuando despertó de golpe tomando la mano del infractor, Obito se miraba sorprendido de ser agarrado infraganti mientras ella analizaba no conociendo el entorno por unos segundos importantes -Lo siento Obito-kun, solo no hagas eso- dijo finalmente al verse que no estaba solo, sacudiendo su cabeza e intentando olvidar lo recordado.

-No esperes que me agarraras, eres fuerte - insistió el Uchiha notando que dolió su mano.

-En verdad, lo siento - Akane se sintió culpable por tal acción para luego mirar la falta del infante en su regazo.

-Vinieron por el hace un rato - Rin se inserto en la platica revisando la mano del infractor anterior, el cual estaba muy feliz al respecto de ser atendido por su amada.

-Oh, que bien - bostezo de nuevo para mirar a Kakashi parado con una mirada incrédula. 

-No cenaras - cuestionó Obito al ver como la chica subía las escaleras, el ruido en la cocina era constante y a pesar de todo ella solo negó con rapidez.

-No tengo hambre, coman por mi - se despidió para subir las escaleras, sentía un ligero temblor cuando cerró la puerta de su recámara... la inquietud de su corazón era firme de no abandonar su cuerpo conforme se recostó en la cama para taparse la cara con su antebrazo.

Apretó sus labios en un intento de no recordar todo su pasado... no dejándose llevar por el lado infantil en ella, pero las lágrimas no obedecieron corriendo por sus mejillas, tal vez pronto llegarían esos días y era triste tener que pedirle de nuevo ayuda a Kushina al respecto.

Las shinobi tenían más facilidades y envidiaba como trataban esos días en especial.

La evidencia que ya era una "mujer".

* * *

Los meses comenzaron a evidenciar el cambio en su cuerpo y era molesto de alguna manera, ya que obtenía atenciones poco deseada a sus atributos que resaltaban por su fina herencia, recordaba a su supuesta madre ser alguien hermosa de alguna manera y su padre era bien parecido.

Una genética impecable que dejaba ver que ella heredaria lo mejor.

Al menos en esta vida el acné es olvidado dejando una piel firme, limpia y blanca.

-Te estas volviendo toda una mujer-Kushina como siempre arrullaba el lado femenino por alguna razón, ahora siendo acompañada por Mikoto que sonreía con solemnidad mientras Itachi trataba de llamar su atención. 

-Es cierto...pronto los chicos comenzarán a molestarte - suspiro la Uchiha con inquietud y malos recuerdos.

-Sera momento de esa platica - Kushina se puso roja ante la insinuación de hablar de sexo frente a una adolescente.

Ella solo negó - No es necesario Kushina-San se las implicaciones - sonrió tranquila ahorrandose los detalles.

-Muy bien...si lo sabes deberás cuidarte, los chicos comenzaran a buscarte -Mikoto miró a su hijo por un largo momento con un suspiro - creo que mi pequeño hijo ya esta atrapado contigo - sonrió dulcemente y fría a la vez.

Ella solo palmeo la cabeza del infante para negar -Nah, es un niño - suspiro ante la mirada helada de la mayor no sabiendo si sería buena idea correr por su vida, además que era impropio que pensara eso de su hijo....solo le gustaba porque le contaba cuentos.

-Es una lástima que no seas una kunoichi, tienes madera de serlo - La esposa de Fugaku sonrió - además que sería bueno si deseas que te consiga un marido entre mis parientes...hay muy buenos candidatos -

-¡No digas eso MIko-chan!- Kushina se puso mas roja ante la implicación de compromiso, pero poco estaba interesada Akane al respecto.

-¿Que? sería malo perder a tal espécimen en algún civil - desechó fácilmente la mujer - tienes buenos rasgos y se ve que eres fina - analizó con más crudeza.

-Me siento como si fuera un cachorro - suspiro pesadamente la aparente adolescente -Pero no me interesa el matrimonio - rechazó con facilidad.

-Bueno si estas interesada en ser una esposa de shinobi, no dudes en decirme - sonrió descarada la mayor para tomar a su hijo -Será mejor que me vaya, Fugaku me espera en la cena -

-¿Llegará hoy? - cuestionó la roja al olvidar la platica y mirar a su amiga.

Akane solo sonrió para mejor salir antes de ser implicada en alguna platica matrimonial que poco le interesaba, suficiente tuvo con el ofrecimiento de Mikoto al respecto.

Camino un poco entre la gente ignorando los barridos de los hombres a su paso, estaba segura que era mejor ocultar sus curvas con ropa holgada o cambiar su peinado a algo menos llamativo (lo tenía trenzado y caído en un lado), antes no era considerará una belleza pero ahora será un problema en un mundo donde los machos eran ninjas.

-Akane-chan - alguien grito a sus espaldas impidiendo que un joven se acercara a abordarla, como comúnmente lo hacían.

Obito aparecía alegre siendo seguido por su equipo, todos con ligeras vendas pero bien en su mayoria.

-¿Van regresando? - cuestionó por formalidad dando una inclinación de bienvenida.

-Si, tenemos unas horas antes de volvernos a marchar - informo el chico sin ninguna pizca de cuidado.

-Es una civil, no debemos informarle - gruñó agrio Kakashi con un cruzar de brazos.

-No creo que sea tan malo - Rin sonrió casual para mirar a la civil que no se mostraba enojada -Perdonalo- 

-No te preocupes - desecho fácilmente - No lo tomo personal -

Escuchó que dicho futuro copy nin chistaba los dientes molesto, no sólo por la pérdida de tiempo si no porque la civil les acompañaba.

-Es bueno ver que se tratan civilizadamente - sonrió al comenzar a comer en un restaurante, siendo invitada por los chicos en cuestión (al menos dos de tres)

-¿Yo? El gran Uchiha Obito, futuro Hokage - Dicho niño se apuntó con descaro -Solo es un bastado que no sabe de amistad - 

-Eres débil - Kakashi desecho fácilmente acabando su plato sin bajar su máscara.

Nunca se cansa de ver lo rápido que el niño ingiera su alimento en un afán de no bajar su protección, pero era lo de menos para mirarlo con cierta aprensión. 

-No es de débiles aceptar la amistad - no supo porqué eso salió de su boca, pero en verdad estaba cansada de la subestimacion -Al contrario, al menos yo respeto la insistencia de incluirte -

-No debería - Kakashi dijo tercamente - además una civil no puede decir eso fácilmente-

-No porque sea civil quiera decir que no se de amistad, en verdad deberías estar orgulloso de que Obito te considere amigo a pesar de tu nula participación - tal vez Akane si estaba molesta pero las palabras brotaron poco a poco.

El último Hatake la miró largamente - no sabes nada -

-¡Bakashi, dejala en paz! - gruñó molesto Obito mientras Rin trataba de que no se lanzará a su compañero.

-Ilustrame entonces si no se nada - sonrió soberbia al recargarse en el mostrador con su plato terminado, culpa a las hormonas por dejarse llevar por el calor del momento, pero la curiosidad era mala consejera en estos casos.

-Yo no tengo que decirte nada - el niño se desapareció en un parpadeo dejándolos solos.

-Vaya aguanto más de lo que espere - Akane se encogió de hombros.

-Espera, ¿lo estabas molestando?- Obito parpadeo un par de veces mientras Rin inclinaba su cabeza.

-Por lo regular Kakashi-kun no se molesta con nadie que no fuera Obito-kun - Nohara la miró con nuevos ojos.

-Es un niño huraño, se le pasará - La reencarnada sonrió nada culpable -Además lo que dije es cierto.... Obito-kun la amistad es importante y te ayuda en los peores momentos, solo que Kakashi-kun no lo entiende todavía -

-Pero lo entenderá algún dia....lo sé - sonriente el futuro miembro de Akatsuki sorbio con suavidad su tazón de sopa.

La antes mujer sonrió con indulgencia ante el apoyo, el chico era un caso y era una lastima que su amor no fuera correspondido mirando a RIn que le daba un gesto extraño.

-¿Sucede algo Rin-chan?- cuestionó un tanto intrigada por el gesto.

-Nada - la niña se sonrojo sorbiendo rápidamente su sopa.

Akane solo se encogió de hombros para seguir con su platica.... Los niños suelen ser complicados a veces al igual que los adultos.

* * *

Era oscuro cuando salió entre la negrura de la noche, el sudor empapaba su cuerpo conforme la pesadilla se comenzaba a lavar de sus pensamientos aferrándose a su espada que traía consigo como proteccion.

El agrio sabor de los recuerdos eran pesados y a pesar de ser adulta el trauma era tan pegado en su inconsciencia que le afectaba últimamente y no sabía porque. 

Así que se aferro a lo único que conocía que le daba protección, con los pies descalzos en medio del patio vacío e ignorando la firma a orillas de sus sentidos, amplio sus pies en un afán de desplazar movimientos certeros con un baile elegante al filo de una espada, cada corte fue digno de alabanza... y casi podía escuchar el arrullo de un viejo senil.

Era una lástima no tener un contrincante digno.

Saltos, barridas, cortes distintos en katas complicadas pasó su tiempo olvidando sus amargas memorias en una concentración casi loca, el sol comenzaba a salir mientras ella seguía sumida en sus pensamientos... -Debes desayunar - Minato llamó ignorando la katana en su cuello.

-No debes acercarte en ese estado Minato-San - negó para sacudir el sudor con su pijama floja.

-Me puedo defender - añadió casual el rubio.

-Lo se....Solo no lo hagas - insistió la chica no queriendo hondar en el tema.

-Fue una noche difícil - añadió Namikaze para verla entrar a la casa, su cuerpo se sentía mejor con el esfuerzo hecho en un recordatorio por la falta de este tipo de actividades.

-Algo - escuetamente comentó para suspirar -Me bañare -

-Esta bien ...si tienes algo que contar - insistió el rubio con cautela.

Ella le dio una mirada suave sin comprometerse en nada mas, todavía estaba molesta y a pesar de los días solo menguo un poco.

No quería compartir sus dolencias a alguien que sería el futuro Hokage, además que una parte de ella gritaba que pronto morirían y eso le daba algo de culpabilidad al respecto cada vez que miraba a Namikaze y Obito en el mismo cuarto.

Torció el cuello en un intento de no concentrarse en el futuro para sacar su ropa y conseguir el baño pronto, el agua caliente en su espalda dejaba mucho que ver las cicatrices de sus pasado, de su maltrato y entrenamiento.

Ya no queria pensar mas.

XXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como veran Akane comienza a tener una ligera convivencia con ellos a regañadientes, pero esta insistente en no apegarse tanto conociendo sus destinos, sus habilidades aún no son vistas por el equipo...solo Minato conociéndo su potencial pero sigue con su promesa de que no sea utilizada.
> 
> El Hokage está curioso al respecto, pero respeta mucho a Minato y confía en su decisión.
> 
> Las mujeres comenzarán a querer incluirla en pláticas de chicos, pero se verá poco a poco... después de todo es civil.


	8. Bitácora 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida diaria dentro de las paredes shinobis es tranquila para un civil, al menos que el mismo Hokage te hable para tocar algún tema.
> 
> No esperaba eso.

Bitácora 7

Akane miraba el cielo de esa mañana con tranquilidad y entrenamiento, sus pasos eran tranquilos pero en comparación de los ninjas eran algo ruidosos.

-Buenos días - saludo casual con un bostezo mirando el desayuno hecho por su anfitrión - Me tocaba hoy cocinar - frunció el ceño ante la responsabilidad arrebatada.

-Oh, no te preocupes, has tenido muy malas noches - explicó el rubio con suavidad entendiendo el porqué no se levantó antes.

-Pero eso no es excusa - dijo fielmente la antes mujer mirando el arroz en su plato y los aditivos perfectos -Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el alojamiento y comida - se quejó. 

-Bueno si lo pones asi, supongo que es algo - Minato se encogió de hombros -No te preocupes, no es nada - 

-Si al menos la gente me diera trabajo - se volvió a quejar de su nulo avance con un puchero y palillos en la boca -La gente debería tener más confianza en sus filtros.... digo una aldea ninja no deja entrar a cualquiera- apuñaló con desdicha la carne.

-En verdad quieres trabajar... ¿verdad? - el futuro Hokage sonrió de lado viendo como asesinada su desayuno.

-Si, me siento inutil aquí - suspiro en derrota Akane, tenía pocos días de ser muy vocal en sus molestias - Digo puedo ser de ayuda en algo mientras ustedes se van a misiones - suspiró. 

-Me alegra que seas más abierta - El rubio acepto al recoger los trastes.

-Los lavo yo - Akane fulmino al rubio para hacerlo a un lado - Y no te emociones - gruñó molestia por su propia muestra de confianza.

-Supongo - suspiro Minato cambiando a un ambiente más serio - El Hokage quiere verte, por cierto - informó.

Akane sabía que esto no era bueno casi soltando el plato que estaba lavando, siendo atrapado por el rubio que se miraba algo culpable -Sabía que se habían tardado - se quejó. 

-No es nada grave, hable con el respeto a ti - dijo el rubio con franqueza.

La reencarnada solo lo miró de lado para negar y seguir en su asunto, no tenía mucho de que preocuparse más que por la muerte y la tortura, así que terminó de limpiar para seguir su camino sin mirar al Rubio mostrando su molestia.

-Me iré a una misión - informó el shinobi para desaparecer, dejándola a su suerte como siempre, era una fortuna que aprendiera su camino hacia la torre con facilidad.

Una habilidad extra de este nuevo cuerpo.

Así que se colocó algunas ropas limpias y continuó su rumbo ignorando las miradas descargadas de algunas personas y silbidos de hombres que internaron abordarla.

-Buenas tardes - saludo a la recepcionista que la barrio por completo -Tengo una cita - afirmó.

-Solo los shinobis o clientes importantes pueden ingresar - desecho la adulta con un torcer de boca - la oficialia civil está a una cuadra - 

-No vengo por asuntos civiles - ella informó con toda la paciencia del mundo -Namikaze-san fue muy firme en decirme sobre la cita, no me haga regresar y decirle que no me dejaron - mintio, sabía que el hombre se había ido a una misión. 

-Yo .... - la mujer apretó fuerte su quijada.

-Oh Akane-chan- fue su suerte que el Hokage saliera de su oficina y la mirara en la recepción por alguna razón que poco le importa.

Negó decir algo sobre su nombre dejándolo ser para sonreír descarada hacia la recepcionista -Gracias - con algo de ironía dijo para seguir al mayor que solo la recibió. 

-¿En verdad es muy extraño que un civil venga? - cuestionó al Hokage con una mirada distante.

-Bueno en tiempo de guerras no tendemos a tener este tipo de visitas - el Hokage informó sin decir nada más para caminar, era diferente al anciano que recuerda del canon con su cabello todavía pintando algo de color.

-Vaya eso me hace ver sospechosa - suspiro la niña sin mirar al mayor hasta ingresar a la oficina.

-Solo un poco - el Hokage dijo al sentarse en su escritorio - me gustaría cuestionar algo - su rostro se transformó en algo serio.

Akane trato de no mostrarse inquieta ante lo imponente del lider, pero se felicito por no dar un paso hacia atrás por pura inercia... su abuelo era peor.

-¿Conoces a la familia Himura? - el Sandaime soltó como balde de agua fria.

Ese nombre lo conocia muy bien y por un momento sintió que el suelo se perdió bajo sus pies haciéndola recargarse en el sillón cercano por un momento descontrolado sus sentimientos.

-Los conoces - El Hokage no mostró molestia o algún sentimiento de empatia al respecto al ver reponerse fácilmente la joven con un brillo de vergüenza.

-Si, los conozco - admitió después de un rato de silencio, no sabía que esto le explotara tan pronto y sin oportunidad de alejarse lo suficiente - ¿Me regresará? -

El Sandaime suspiro - esto es delicado, la situación actual en las fronteras impide la comunicación a esas tierras - admitió el mayor - solo quería confirmar mis sospechas -

-¿No me regresara? - Akane perdió la respiración por un momento.

Puede que ante conociera la historia donde Hiruzen era indulgente, pero está era la vida real... una donde los shinobis eran malos y tenía que admitir que su padre era muy vocal en cuanto al código que tenían estas aldeas.

Se contaminó un poco sin quererlo....los juzgo olvidando su conocimiento previo.

-No tengo tiempo para esto Akane-chan, sin embargo me gustaría que mantuvieras esto entre nosotros... no me gustaría que alguien dijera lo contrario - Hiruzen suspiro - suficiente tengo en mis manos con al guerra actual como para tener a la tierra del hierro pisandonos los talones - suspiró. 

-Entonces trataré de no ser una molestia--Akane respiro más tranquila.

-Si... y agradecería que esto se mantuviera entre nosotros - suspiro aliviado Sarutobi aligerando sus hombros que no sabía tenía tensados.

Con esa vuelta extraña la antes samurai camino un poco perdida en sus pensamientos por ese desenlace que puede no esperaba, miró el cielo para caer en la montaña del Hokage.

Tal vez si juzgo muy mal a los shinobis.

Sonrio... al menos se sentía más tranquila al respecto.

* * *

Mirar a Kakashi era una patada en el culo por así decirlo, tan pomposo y vocal de las reglas que a veces le cansaba entendiendo porque Obito era muy ruidoso con cada acción del peliblanco.

Ahora sin embargo miraba al chico en soledad por alguna razón haciéndola fruncir el ceño, suspirando para tener que hablarle al agrio adolescente.

-Kakashi - gritó con suavidad con algunas bolsas de compra.

El la miró como si fuera la mugre en sus zapatos, haciéndola tragar bilis.

-Akane-San - saludo secamente nada mas por compromiso.

-¿Y los demas? - cuestionó intrigada buscando alrededor.

-Clasificado - informo secamente el infante no queriendo.

-Wow, gracias - alzó las cejas la chica sin tomarlo personal.... era menor que ella al final de cuentas.

El último Hatake no giro a verla caminando al mismo punto.

-¿Vas a la casa de MInato-san?- cuestión o después de un rato de tan molesta compañia, incluso RIn tenía cosas que decir cuando se encontraban solas.

-No - secamente contesto.

-¿Entonces a tu casa? -siguió intentando mitigar el ambiente miserablemente, Akane no le gustaba mucho estar en silencio incomodo, aunque en esta vida no era la más platicadora.

-No te interesa - continuó en su misma falta de entusiasmo Hatake.

-Bien, en verdad no eres la mejor compañía--suspiro la mayor mentalmente para rodar sus ojos no cayendo en la molestia creciente -Deberías considerar ser más amable -

-Eres una civil - con desden el chico añadió sin piedad.

-Y tu eres un shinobi - frunció el ceño la niña para negar y seguir el camino - ser amable no hará daño - gruño.

El camino fue espantosamente largo hasta que llegó a una esquina girando sin despedirse - Hasta luego - ella grito por pura inercia solo para no dejar al niño irse fácilmente -Niños - se quejó audiblemente.

La aldea shinobi era tranquila.

* * *


	9. Bitácora 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los días son tranquilos para una civil, no hay peleas o sangre como si hubiera sido una shinobi, solo es una samurái olvidada de su familia en una aldea oculta, al menos ahora Akane se siente un poco mas agusto con su alrededor confiando mas en las personas que le tendieron la mano.
> 
> Y al final con una sorpresa.
> 
> Tal vez debería perdonar a Minato después de todo.

El cielo era tan claro conforme llenaba sus pulmones de oxigeno, con un libro en mano se sentó a las afueras del hogar compartido que Minato y Kushina le ofrecieron desde que tuvo su primer encuentro en la comisaria, Akane se sentía tranquila con la noticia dada por el Hokage que al menos mientras la guerra durara y nadie supiera sobre sus habilidades, el clan de su padre no vendría a su búsqueda.

Con este ultimo pensamiento un escalofríos recorrió su espalda y ciertamente la culpabilidad de dejar a su hermano mayor solo en ese nido de víboras le carcomía.

Esa noche lo soñó.

Miro el libro en su regazo ahora olvidado por estar hundida en sus propios pensamientos con un aire taciturno.

Era lo único bueno de esa vida falsa que llevo después de ser vendida por su madre y aunque sabe tiene mas traumas que alegres momentos, cuando su hermano mayor estaba cerca era un tanto considerado a su manera seria despegada.

Sonrió ante esto sorprendentemente.

-Vaya estas alegre -Obito miraba con casualidad sentada en el pórtico.

Ella solo arqueo la ceja un poco curiosa por esa visita -¿Sabes que tienen como una hora que te están esperando en el lugar de siempre? -se burlo abiertamente del adolescente que solo se sonrojo en vergüenza.

-Veras, hoy había un gato en el árbol y una pequeña ne-chan no podia bajarlo, así que como buen ninja ... fui el héroe -con un ademan fuerte el chico alzo el pulgar emocionado por su buena acción.

-Siempre tan considerado, deberías mantener esas buenas acciones cuando seas Hokage - cerro el libro rendida de no poder leer mas, Akane le agradaba un poco estas pequeñas luces de la vida dentro de todo lo malo.

-No lo olvidare Akane-chan, eso tenlo por seguro - se jacto el futuro némesis con alegría desbordante.

-Bueno, supongo que te acompaño...al menos así se detiene un poco Kakashi en regañarte - La antes mujer se levanto fluidamente dejando atrás el pequeño encargo, Minato había sido muy amable en no molestarse cuando tomaba algunos libros para leer, haciéndola sentir un poco mas mal por su molestia inicial.

Ya casi olvidaba lo del Yamanaka.

Casi.

-Ese estúpido Bakashi -esculpió de mala gana el Uchiha.

-Tenle paciencia, ten por seguro que tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de el peso de tu amistad -Akane agrego viendo la incredulidad del niño -Bueno ten fe - añadió después de un rato rendida.

-A veces pienso que eres demasiado optimista al respecto - El niño solo coloco sus manos sobre su nuca en una pose casual de molestia.

-Y lo dice el niño entusiasta -gruño la reencarnada con un brillo de alegría -Sabes como futuro Hokage debes ser mas paciente, no mucha gente suele ser amable - 

-¡Soy paciente!- Obito dijo a la defensiva -Solo con que Bakashi es un idiota, perfeccionista con un palo en el culo -

-Oh vamos, todos tienen su lado amable...- La antes samurái encogió de hombros ante el escrutinio del acompañante -Bueno en algún lado, escondido, tal vez debajo de su mascara -

-Si tu lo dices - el chico dijo sin compromiso.

-Además tu eres el que pasa mas tiempo con el niño - Akane golpeo el hombro en juego - Tendrás tu oportunidad, solo no mueras en el intento...¿vale?-

-Claro que no moriré ...¡seré Hokage!, no puedo morir - Obito dijo horrorizado ante el cambio abrupto de la platica.

-Eso espero...si no, en verdad estaré muy molesta contigo por dejarme con Kakashi - volvió a golpear el hombro con insistencia, no es que fuera tan malo, sabia que maduraría y que cambiarían en sus caracteres...su destino y todo a su alrededor, pero no estaba de mas mantener un poco la burbuja en que se encontraba.

Puede que sea molesto convivir con los ninjas, pero de mala gana se han metido en su corazon como un hongo feliz de invadir su espacio.

Un hongo muy terco.

Fue cuando en el claro escucho las ordenes de Minato, correcciones casuales de un entrenamiento en conjunto, se había acostumbrado en sus distintas incursiones a ese lugar por parte de sus paseos matutinos o cualquier encargo de Kushina para su marido.

-Hola -descarada saludo interrumpiendo lo que fuera estuvieran haciendo, sonriendo al kunai a unos centímetros de su frente, atrapado hábilmente por su amigo.

-¡Cuidado Bakashi casi la matas!-molesto como siempre el Uchiha grito regresando dicha arma.

-Deberías considerar no gritar así Akane-chan -Minato se aparecía a su lado con un gesto algo inquieto.

-Oh, bueno.... en la vida hay momentos sorpresivos -La chica añadió sin comprometerse en su comentarios, luciendo una sonrisa calmada aunque por dentro tenia un terror superficial de supervivencia, maldecía su inquietud juvenil, ignorando la molestia del adulto y los gritos a fondo -Ya sabe movimientos inesperados y situaciones imprevistas - hizo un ademan con sus manos llenas de misterio.

-A veces considero que estar con shinobis ha hecho algo con tu sentido de supervivencia - Minato se rio de medio lado ante las payasadas de su pequeña inquilina.

-Oh vamos a la vida se viene a morir - encogió de hombros nada molesta la chica -Lo que vale la pena es lo que haces con tu tiempo y es divertido ver el horror en Kakashi aunque trato de ocultarlo - susurro esto ultimo al rubio en complicidad, pero al notar el movimiento de oídos de dicho chico sabia que era escuchada.

-Eres muy observadora - Namikaze negó divertido, dando aplausos para interrumpir lo que seria una pelea entre Obito y Kakashi -Muy bien chicos deben calmarse - estiro ambos cuellos separándolos.

Akane rio nada molesta por el gesto amenazador del ultimo Hatake para escanear a su alrededor -¿Y Rin-chan? -cuestiono un poco sorprendida de que no estuviera en el lugar.

-Tuvo un pequeño incidente femenino -explico escueto Minato no entrando a detalles -Nada grave -rápidamente interrumpió la escapada de Obito en búsqueda de su amada.

Akane solo palmeo un poco su barbilla con un dedo curiosa, ahora que eran personas normales a veces se le olvidaba que tenían esas necesidades físicas de un cuerpo sano...ya no eran la caricatura que veía de joven y era sorprendente el control de natalidad que se tenia entre las kunoichis.

Kushina fue muy extraña al explicar "esos" días, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de la tartamudez y la cara roja que podia rivalizar con su cabello.

Para ser alguien que puede asesinar sin pensarlo, tenia algunos tabúes muy marcados.

Al menos le facilito un poco la visita al doctor para revisión menstrual y todo lo que con lleva esos cambios.

Se encogió de hombros, tuvo la buena suerte en esta vida no tener tantos achaques, pero según escucho de Kushina para las kunoichis es diferente ante su oficio peligroso...teniendo que estar en cuidados especiales cada cierto tiempo durante los primeros meses de sangrado.

Cosas femeninas cuya explicación biológica ya se la sabia.

Y por ser civil era un tanto diferente de la facción luchadora.

Suspiro en derrota viendo de nuevo el entrenamiento ante su aburrida agenda, sentada debajo de un árbol con su mano debajo de su barbilla estuvo analizando cada falla, cada deslizamiento con tranquilidad entrenada.

-Para ser civil tienes muy buen ojo - Kakashi entraba a su zona de visión mientras Minato corregía a Obito alguna posición, ella solo arqueo la ceja ante su nada amistoso compañero e inclinando su cabeza con inocencia pura -Ahorita...lo que le dijiste a Sensei -

-No sabia que espiabas platicas ajenas - Akane sonrió de mierda hacia el chico que se sonrojo ligeramente -Nah, es divertido tener algunos detalles...como civil sueles aburrirte muy rápido - mintió con facilidad entrenada suspirando -Y por lo regular la gente se acerca a saludar no a reclamar o juzgar el ojo de la otra persona -

-Tch - el chico solo se cruzo de brazos y cuando se iba a marchar, la chica no aguanto mucho su alegría por la burla y el color rojo de las mejilla de Kakashi soltando una carcajada alegre -¡De que te ríes!- gruño obviamente molesto el adolescente.

Los otros dos solo miraron a una distancia prudente, Minato deteniendo a Obito de ser su salvador.

-Vamos no seas tan serio, casi somos de la misma edad -se esta volviendo tan buena en mentir que ya lo sentía tan real, aunque físicamente era lo correcto y Akane aprovecharía eso si le daba diversión-Debes relajarte, la vida es corta - sonrió casual.

-Soy mayor que tu -se quejo el peliblanco.

-No, a ver...tu cuantos años tienes - añadió la chica nada molesta por el comentario.

-Cumpliré trece en septiembre - se jacto petulante.

-Yo tengo trece, ¿estas consiente de eso? - añadió la chica con un gesto serio.

-¡Tienes nuestra edad!- El Uchiha grito abiertamente desde su lugar, era tan obvio que estaba escuchando el intercambio.

-¿Si? - dijo finalmente viendo su figura menuda, por dios ya comenzaba a tener formas típicas de su genero... pero por un momento negó algo curiosa -¿No parezco? -

-Te ves mas chica - El Uchiha como el mas sincero añadió sin pizca de tacto.

-¿Gracias? -Akane inclino su cabeza para mirar al ahora mudo niño -Así que prácticamente soy mayor que tu - apunto con sorna.

-Soy ninja - Kakashi cruzo los brazos terco de su posición.

Ella solo hizo un gesto incrédulo de tal comentario para suspirar pesadamente -Sabes que no discutiré esto contigo - desecho con facilidad -Minato-san me voy antes de que maldiga a alguien -

-¿Eres una bruja? -ahora Obito estaba escondido de su sensei algo curioso por eso.

-¡Obviamente que no! -Akane no sabia si reír o llorar por la desconfianza, juro que Kakashi dio un paso hacia atrás -En verdad ustedes toman todas mis palabras literales...deben juntarse mas conmigo, el sarcasmo es lo de hoy -dijo fielmente a sus palabras defendiendo su punto de vista.

-Seria de ayuda si supieras maldecir desde aquí -El rubio adulto se había quedado con su comentario anterior con una luz extraña en su mirada.

-Minato-san, no ayudes - sonrió de mala gana la chica ante la mirada de los hombres en el claro -Saben que, mejor me voy...ustedes no ayudan en mi estado de animo - dio unos pasos molesta de tal desfachatez tan segura de dejar esas miradas molestas.

Bueno si podia maldecirlo si replica algo de vudú de su mundo o incluso conseguir una gallina negra y otros elementos, pero era tan borrosa esa parte de su memoria que estaba segura convocaría algo o simplemente haría el ridículo.

Desechando su malicia en otra parte y sonriendo alegre de esa platica.

Al menos tendría estos buenos recuerdos en un futuro.

Decidiendo ir al hospital...debía buscar a Rin para platicar.

Al menos ella escuchaba sus quejas.

* * *

Rin es una niña tranquila y amable, así que no fue difícil encontrarla en el hospital -¡Rin-chan!- saludo casual al entrar con paso seguro e ignorando la mirada de los ninjas a su paso.

Akane no se percataba mucho de su físico llamativo al estar acostumbrada a ignorar gente a su estela.

-¿Akane-chan? -cuestiono intrigada la kunoichi con una mirada perdida.

-Oh, si ...la misma -se burlo la antes mujer con una seguridad de comenzar a abrirse en ese mundo hostil, al menos con las personas que convive mas seguido -Me preocupe al no verte en el claro... - añadió finalizando y observando a la niña -no te ves mal - dijo.

-Yo...solo tuve algunos inconvenientes - Nohara sonrió calmada.

-¿Nada malo? -presiono otro tanto la antes samurái para comenzar a caminar junto a la ninja.

-No, solo cosas de mujeres -susurro esto ultimo cómplice.

-Oh, esta bien...entiendo - sonrió la civil mirando alrededor -No había estado en el hospital antes, mas que en la sala de consulta -

-¿Estuviste enferma? -cuestiono sorprendida la chica de las marcas en la mejilla mirandola de arriba hacia abajo, como una ninja medico entrenada en el campo de batalla.

-Estoy bien, solo fue uno de esos chequeos -suspiro ante el recuerdo de la revisión y todo lo que siguió -Kushina-san vino conmigo, así que todo esta bien -

-Oh, los civiles no se como la tienen de fácil -se quejo audiblemente la niña por alguna razón.

-Todos tienen sus dificultades -palmeo nada molesta por la comparación Akane -Además a diferencia de ti, no esperan casarte antes de los 15 -

-¿Casarte?- esto hizo sonrojar a la niña.

-Si, mi madrastra era muy vocal en eso - recordó agriamente para negar toda negatividad y palmear la espalda de la kunoichi -Así que puede que la tengamos algo fácil, pero todos tienen su dificultad...solo nos queda superarla -guiño el ojo en confianza.

-Supongo - Rin solo suspiro con algo en su mente.

-Así que... ¡animo! - golpeo el hombro en juego la antes adulta recordando los pormenores de las diferencias entre una civil y una kunoichi.

Ignorando las miradas descaradas de algunos varones, se abrieron paso a través de Konoha entre platicas casuales de niñas, sobre los chicos molestos o los cambios en su cuerpo.

Era bueno poder platicar de estas cosas, además con su experiencia de su vida anterior entendía el dolor que ocasionaba esto y la inseguridad que puede desarrollar si no se trata rápidamente.

Sin contar las diferencias de uno con otro... porque el mundo de Naruto era rustico en algunas cosas, sobre todo lo dirigido a los civiles pero con las kunoichis era un poco mas contundente y firme aunque al final el cuidado era lo mismo.

Solo que unas tenían mas libertades que las otras.

Pero poco le importaba su propia imagen, como civil se esperaba que tuviera cierto recato y no acercarse a las kunoichis por su fama de fácil, pero era algo que descubriría a la mala mas adelante.

Akane solo disfrutaría un poco de esta platica amena... le agradaba Rin al final de cuentas.

Aunque le desconcertó un poco que preguntara de Obito o Kakashi, pero ella no lo tomo con doble sentido al final de cuentas son sus compañeros y como tales debía de preocuparse por ellos...así que lo dejo pasar hasta llegar a la casa de Minato para la cena.

Ser recibida como si fuera un hogar donde la apreciaban le agradaba... mirar a los chicos pelear mientras Rin interrumpía, también logro acostumbrarse aunque todavía se cansaba de tanto grito.

Al menos Minato le dio una buena noticia.

¡Tendría una entrevista de trabajo!

Aunque no era un trabajo formal por ser menor de edad como civil, le darían un pago por hacer algo mas que cuidar la casa de Minato cuando están en misiones.

Agradeció con un abrazo rápido y sin pensar al adulto para correr a su cuarto y comenzar a planear, ignorando las miradas de sorpresa de todos y su propio miedo por traumas anteriores.

Era mas su felicidad que todo lo que arrastra de años.

¡Por fin haría algo que solo leer! siempre fue activa en esa manera y lograba desesperarse mucho en su vida anterior cuando se quedaba sin trabajo.

Era su oportunidad y no la desaprovecharia.

Durmiendo temprano ese día.


	10. Bitácora 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una entrevista, una vida, un plan.... la aldea shinobi son al final de cuentas un lugar agradable en la cual prosperar.
> 
> O eso se cree.

**Bitácora 9**

* * *

Una entrevista de trabajo puede considerarse un momento único para poder lograr entrar al trabajo o escuela que quieras, no es fácil al notar las preguntas que te llegan a hacer con el fin de lograr un filtro adecuado y encontrar a la persona indicada para llenar la vacante o que vale la pena el lugar en la universidad.

Eso no impidió el nervio la noche anterior, pero sabe lo puede superar.

Así que con esa mentalidad ingreso a un edificio enorme con grandes puertas y amplio.

No se sorprendió fácilmente en comparación a la casa donde vivía antes de escapar, pero viendo en un pueblo shinobi era sorprendente no haberlo notado antes durante su visita en el mercado.

-Buenos Días -saludó cortésmente cuando vio que los guardias de dichas puertas la miraron aburridos -Vengo a una entrevista - añadió casual con integra etiqueta típica de una civil de su nivel.

No es que estuviera orgullosa de este tipo de enseñanzas, pero era útil algunas veces.

Poco le importaba destacar con su Yukata sencilla en colores neutrales, cabello recogido alto en un moño modesto, en verdad quería el trabajo.

-¿Vienes a una entrevista? - uno llamó con una ceja arqueada mirando de arriba hacia abajo la figura menuda de alguien de su edad.

Pero era diferente a las de los hombres que normalmente se topa a través de la aldea, era genuina curiosidad.

-¿Si? - dijo con un aire incierto segura de que si era regresada sin nada en las manos, bueno tendría que decirle a Minato.

Porque el le dio la dirección seguro que sería recibida.

-Oh querida, llegas temprano -una voz femenina llamó el interés de los guardias y de la joven dentro de las paredes, mostrando a una menuda mujer con algunas canas pintadas entre la negrura de su cabello -¡Y ustedes flojos...no se queden ahí, dejenla pasar!- regaño tensandola por un momento.

-Vamos querida, Nara-sama está esperando por ti, creo que puede recibirte mas temprano - con un aire pensativa ajena al shock de la primera impresión de la joven a quien arrastró casi hacia adentro -Te ves muy joven para el puesto -frunció el ceño.

-Oh, solo un poco -con una sonrisa tímida Akane se dejó llevar dando ligeros ondeo de despedida a los guardias siguiendo el camino tranquilo de ese lugar.

Era mas amplio de lo que se imagino mas allá de las paredes con varias casas desplegadas con distintas familias dentro, trato de no mostrarse sorprendida de tantas colas altas en los varones que casi puede identificar el clan.

Esperaba que no fuera el que la lógica le apuntaba.

¿Nara? trago grueso ante lo que se había metido, pero ya estando mas alla de la redención y con la recomendación del futuro Hokage no tuvo mas remedio que seguir con su sonrisa a la ancianita platicadora.

La cual tuvo la amabilidad de escoltarla casualmente hasta lo que pudo jurar es la casa principal, no solo por el tamaño si no por la cantidad de gente que abundaba en los patios y jardines.

-He traído a la niña, Nara-sama - llamó la ancianita despues de un rato al llegar al cuarto destino.

El nombre le hizo tensarse por completo pero se mantuvo firme en su pensamiento.

"quiero el trabajo" "necesito el trabajo" que interminablemente repitió en su mente en un afán de controlar sus nervios.

Esta no era la entrevista que tenía planeada al iniciar la mañana... pero ya estaba ahi asi que solo inclinó su cabeza en saludo para sonreir casual sin inmutarse en la apariencia asesina del flojo hombre.

Shikaku era imponente con músculos llamativos y ligera piel bronceada, pero lo que hacia ver mas temible era esas cicatrices en su rostro que si bien juzgando por su piel, no tenia mas de un año hechas.

Estaba frita.

-Vaya, Minato tenía una ligera descripción tuya, pero veo que se quedó corto...demasiada educada para una familia shinobi - gruño con un largo bostezo el mayor viendo como la anciana la dejaba sola.

-Oh, no se que tanto le platico de mi, Minato-san... pero le aseguro que puedo adaptarme - continuo el comentario al ver como le era ofrecido el lugar enfrente de un tablero casualmente colocado en medio de ese recibidor.

Trato de no fruncir el ceño, pero si alzo la ceja interrogante.

-No te preocupes por el tablero...solo es de adorno - Shikaku dijo con facilidad desechando fácilmente el juego de estrategia, por el cual es famoso en el canon.

-Uno muy interesante - acepto con facilidad y cierto recelo, su padre era amante de ese juego pero ella no lo era tanto... sin embargo su hermano le gustaba mucho jugar con ella por alguna razón.

Así que cuando no estaba huyendo de su madrastra o algun mal intencionado, por lo regular se escondía en el cuarto de su hermano...viéndolo jugar por varias horas hasta que se hacía tarde.

-¿Te gusta jugar? -cuestiono al ver que su mirada se perdía en el adorno anormal.

-Oh, no mucho la verdad, soy mas de acción que estrategia...por lo regular me duele la cabeza -aceptó sin pena su propia falta para suspirar en consecuencia -Pero a mi hermano le gustaba mucho este juego...me trae algunos buenos recuerdos - 

Suavizó mas el rostro en un intento de no ir mas allá.

-Entonces eso es interesante...¿tienes familia? -cuestionó intrigado el mayor con un aire firme en comenzar.

No sabia porque el tipo estaba buscando un trabajador y el futuro Hokage había salido muy temprano solo dejando instrucciones puntuales del lugar sin molestarse en preguntar de qué se trataba o para quien era.

Aún no superaba el hecho de ser lanzada enfrente de un personaje como lo es Shikaku Nara, que aunque todavía falta mucho para eso...el hombre ya tenía un porte de respeto y dignidad.

Además que sería un líder importante de la cuarta guerra ninja.

Una en la que moriría.

Alzando la cabeza y continuando con una serie de preguntas que aunque fueron incómodas en algunos tintes de curiosidad logró superarla con algo de dolor por fracciones de segundo.

En verdad Akane quería ese trabajo y se esforzaría por no desechar la oportunidad dada por Minato.

* * *

Cuando llego a casa esa noche noto que alguien estaba sentado en la puerta de la casa con una mirada perdida en algún punto del cielo, frunció el ceño al notar quien era en realidad y extrañándole la soledad en que se encontraba.

-No espere verte aquí - acepto con facilidad la chica para sentarse al lado del indeseable amigo en un movimiento suave, no queriendo asustar al ninja por error.

-¿Akane-san? -Kakashi se veía un poco fuera de sí cuando la vio en verdad.

-La misma - dijo con un ligero tono incrédulo -Está bien, si me arregle un poco pero me ofende que no me conocieras - se burlo.

-Oh, no es eso - el chico volvió a su agria actitud para levantarse del asiento -No pensé que alguien estuviera aqui...despues de todo tenias una entrevista -

-Tuve una entrevista que es diferente a un trabajo...solo son un montón de preguntas para conocer a la persona - explicó la antes mujer con facilidad viendo la confusión del niño, al parecer como shinobi no tienen este tipo de procesos -Y siéntate te aseguro no muerdo - 

-No estoy bien -terco el adolescente graznó.

-Te veias muy silencioso, lamento si interrumpi tu momento de meditación - la chica negó para levantarse dispuesta a subir las escaleras.

-Yo... - llamó el niño un poco sorprendido de decir algo para detenerla, ella solo arqueo la ceja interrogante pero nada molesta por lo brusco de su tono.

Vio algo de duda en alguien que es inepto socialmente obsesionado con la puntualidad y las reglas, pero mas allá de todo lo que conoce por el canon es un niño solitario que necesita un poco de compañía.

Así que simplemente sonrió para palmear ese espinado cabello en confianza y aprovechando la brecha de apertura que ofrecía el inquieto compañero.

-Sea lo que sea que te moleste te aseguro que todo irá bien - dijo con facilidad practicada de sus días en que la oscuridad molestaban sus noches, cuando sus lágrimas abundaban y extrañaba a su familia anterior.

Esos años quedaron atrás.

-¡No sabes nada!- por primera vez el niño la miro con algo mas que suciedad en sus pies, como una simple civil.... si no con una incomprendida ira que no era dirigida a la persona correcta.

-Nunca lo sabré Kakashi - acepto la Akane manteniendo la serenidad e ignorando el golpe salvaje a su mano -Pero ten por seguro que cuando estés listo para hablar, escucharé y trataré de entender -

-¡Eres una civil!- gruño con un ligero sonido saliendo de su garganta.

No se asustó pero por un momento apretó su puño con fuerza en espera de algo mas fisico que no llegó.

-Si, soy civil...y te encargas de recordármelo siempre, gracias - Akane simplemente se relajó viendo que el niño no estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia... no aun - solo considera mis palabras Kakashi, no soy tu enemiga... - "y al parecer tampoco tu amiga" esto lo pensó con ligera amargura.

No es que quisiera ser amiga de este niño con el palo en el culo, pero al final de cuentas solo era un humano pequeño que tuvo una triste vida, cuyo padre se suicidó en desesperación del desprecio de su amado hijo.

Uno que se quedó solo con la culpa de haber orillado a su padre al suicidio... ¿sera? no lo sabe, pero es una teoría que mantiene ahora que lo conoce en persona.

El silencio que siguió fue incómodo por decir menos, así que ella solamente se inclinó levemente -Espera en la sala mientras vienen los demás, Minato-san dijo que llegarían al anochecer, no han de tardar -informó casual para inclinarse -Con permiso -

La antes mayor no tenía mucho por que pelear con el niño, no era el momento adecuado y en verdad estaba muy cansada como para lidiar con todo el paquete completo que arrastra un Hatake pomposo.

Subiendo las escaleras con las cuestiones en su mente de "¿qué demonios había pasado?" suspirando en un intento de relajación que no llegó por mas de que se bañó con agua caliente y salió de la regadera.

Podía escuchar la llegada de los chicos abajo, pero ella no se digno a ser parte del convivio.

Decidiendo dormir temprano.

Suficiente actividad para un dia.

* * *

-Buenos días - La antes mujer miraba con suma importancia la preparación de los huevos en el sartén, sin girarse a ver al recién llegado que solamente se sentó cansado en la mesa con una mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared.

Trato de no molestarse por la falta de saludo por parte del siempre amable anfitrión y dándole un espacio considerable, fingiendo todavía vigilar que no se quemara el desayuno.

-Vaya en verdad que algo está en el ambiente hoy - suspiro en derrota después de que ese silencio se extendió un poco mas, tomando el valor de girarse y encarar al rubio que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos -Yo ... - en verdad ella no era del tipo que daba consuelo.

Ademas que podia decir ella si no entiende del todo el camino ninja.

Pero por sus ojos perdidos y cara ceniza le daban un pico de preocupación, sabía que algo no estaba bien al recordarle los soldados que regresaban a casa después de la segunda guerra mundial, un documental entretenido como parte de conocimiento cultural.

No sabia que hacer, así que simplemente sirvió el desayuno sin hacer algún movimiento brusco y colocarlo frente al hombre.

Su error al notar un kunai que saco en un borrón rápido y casi clavandolo en su garganta si no fuera porque ella misma colocó sus dedos sobre el arma filosa.

Peligroso, pero no imposible...su abuelo le enseño bien.

-¿Akane-chan? -en un parpadeo el brillo volvió en el gesto perdido de Minato para luego alarmarse por completo y levantarse bajando el kunai con rapidez -En verdad lo siento...no debí, yo solo - tartamudeó intentando mirar el cuello de la chica y posteriormente su mano.

-Estoy bien Minato-san - la chica suspiro derrotada dejándose revisar por el culpable hombre -¡En verdad...estoy bien! - golpeó con fuerza la mano del tipo gruñendo por ser ignorada -No se como pero en verdad a veces me exasperas -alzó sus manos rápidamente haciendo que retrocediera Minato a su asiento.

-Yo lo siento...es solo que, no debiste acercarte a mi cuando estoy asi - explico el rubio colocando sus manos sobre los mechones revueltos.

-Estamos a mano - sonrió descarada la reencarnada recordando que hizo lo mismo con su espada hace unos cuantos días -Así que no te preocupes, soy consciente que vivo entre shinobis - alzó su ceja tratando de apaciguar el ambiente.

-Yo en verdad lo siento - volvió a susurrar amortiguado el joven -Debí de ser mas consciente de ti - admitió después de un rato.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes, ademas me se defender - ella suspiró con un aire consolador para palmear la rubia cabellera en un intento de mitigar esa molesta culpa -come... se enfriará -

Sintió como el hombre se tenso por el agarre pero trato de no dar indicio de que se dio cuenta, dando el primer bocado al desayuno en confianza del individuo que puede estar pasando por una fase de recuperación de un mal trabajo.

-¿No preguntaras? -cuestiono después de un rato el mayor todavía inquieto de su incidente.

-No tengo por que, son cosas de shinobis...¿verdad? -encogió sus hombros casualmente, al final de cuentas era un trabajo difícil si bien en la historia que conoció en su vida anterior fue solo la superficie.

El daño psicológico que ocasiona este tipo de oficio es difícil de superar.

El solo sonrió un poco -Es peligroso vivir con shinobis -declaró después de un rato.

-Pero nada aburrido -desecho la joven con facilidad -la vida civil no es tan entusiasta como esto -mintió porque a pesar de todo esto era mejor que su casa.

-Si lo pones asi, supongo que tienes razón - Minato aceptó a regañadientes dando el primer mordisco al desayuno - Yo solo.... -negro para quedarse callado.

Ella solo miro con parsimonia no sabiendo qué decir a continuación, algo sobre "se que la matar es difícil" o "todo en la vida tiene solucion menos la muerte" muchas frases que pudieron salir en el momento pero que se quedaron en el aire.

-A veces hacer otras cosas puede aligerar la mente... tu oficio es una carga difícil Minato-san, habrá días buenos y días malos - añadió casual la joven aunque juro que el mayor susurro algo como "y unos muy malos" que pasó por alto -Pero aquí es donde la persona debe decidir qué hacer a continuación.... ¿seguir en el hoyo, olvidarlo o superarlo? -

-Asi es la vida y nunca cambiara - acepto despues de un rato la niña -y yo creo que eres del tipo que lo superaría y hasta lo taparia ...ese pozo es peligroso - se burlo de su propia referencia haciendo carcajear al joven con un ruidoso sonido que le asustó por completo.

-No se como pasaste de ser el mas sabio a otra cosa - Minato despues de un rato de reirse a sus expensas acepto -Eres un caso increible... aunque debería decir que no está nada mal tu pensamiento -

-Lo saque de una galleta de la suerte - señaló sin culpa la chica con una burla casual.

-¿Galleta de la suerte? -cuestionó intrigado el mayor.

-Olvidalo, explicarlo le quita el chiste a la broma - Akane hizo un puchero para seguir comiendo -Por cierto a la proxima si me consigues una entrevista mínimo avisame a donde voy...fue un poco desconcertante entrar a un complejo de clan - 

-Oh bueno...no lo tome como algo importante -acepto el chico sin encontrarle lo malo a la situación, ella frunció el ceño al ver que no mentía, negro para susurrar algo sobre "estupida logica de niños genios" que desecho fácilmente.

-Ah y ayer estaba Kakashi aquí sentado afuera - informo como si fuera lo mas normal la joven.

-¿Kakashi-kun? -cuestionó intrigado Minato, sorprendiendolo un poco.

-Si, el mismo estaba aquí afuera -con algo molesto brotando de su interior la joven confirmó.

-Pero el esta... -esto hizo que el hombre se levantara rápidamente girando sobre sus talones y desapareciendo en el acto dejándola intrigada y con esa incomodidad creciendo.

No es como si le importara mucho el niño... pero al final de cuentas era alguien que estaba constante en su vida.

¿Y si su intrusión ya desvio algo de la trama y destinos? 

Con este sentimiento recogió rápidamente los platos y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento, tal vez era una estupidez, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

El sentimiento no le dejó en paz conforme la mañana transcurría normal, incluso sin encontrar al equipo en el campo esto le hizo crecer mas su molestia sin recibir ninguna noticia.

Maldecia que no existieran los celulares o mensajes de texto para que pudiera quitarse la preocupación de algo que no entendía del todo.

Incluso la noticia de que sería contratada en el complejo Nara no menguó lo gris del día mientras las horas seguían pasando.

Se había resignado a esperar como civil que es en el porche sobre las escaleras con un libro en el regazo, cuando la noche comenzó a caer ella simplemente se rindió como cualquiera en esperar dentro de la casa.

Tal vez preparar una cena en compensación de esta preocupación innecesaria...esperaba que lo fuera.

Además vería que podía en la lista de compras, Kushina llegaba de una misión al dia siguiente y por lo regular pedía muchas cosas de comer, incluso revisar si tenía los ingredientes del ramen que tanto le gusta.

Uno que se esforzó a preparar en pago de toda su ayuda.

Fue cuando un sonido de aparición sonó en la sala con un estruendo de cosas cayendo al suelo -¡Pero que demonios!- gruño al ver a Minato tirado en el suelo sobándose el pecho por alguna razón.

Kakashi estaba al otro lado de la habitación con un gesto herido.

¿Que había sucedido? bueno ...no esperaba que hubiera un drama de alguna situación adolescente normal.

¿Tal vez?

-¿Que suce... - Akane fue interrumpida por la mirada de Minato de no dar un paso atrás, deteniéndose en seco sin girar a ver al niño en cuestión.

-Sera mejor que des un paseo Akane-chan - añadió el rubio con un suspiro, pero su mirada severa a su joven alumno.

Ella solo se quedó mas inquieta de lo que estaba.

-¿Esta bien Kakashi? - cuestiono otro tanto parada torpemente en el lugar pero con una apertura si es necesaria -Minato-san - llamo la atencion del futuro Hokage.

-Es un asunto ninja - suspiro Namikaze con su gesto duro...Kakashi no se había movido de su lugar al punto de ignorarla.

-Yo... bien - Akane simplemente acepto -Si me necesitan estaré afuera...y por favor no seas tan duro - llamó para alejarse sin mirar el gesto ofendido del mayor y la intriga del mas joven.

Su corazon latía tan fuerte que pensó por un momento que se saldría de su pecho, negó de nuevo ante los malos recuerdos aprovecharse de esta anomalía dentro de su rutina calmada.

Sabia que habia drama dentro del mundo shinobi....pero esto era algo inquietante.

No supo qué tanto tiempo paso en el gran patio que tenía Minato y Kushina, admirando las estrellas e intentando miserablemente en desviar sus pensamientos en comparar las constelaciones de su mundo anterior con este.

Una habilidad que tuvo que adoptar cuando no quería ser encontrada.

Se veia tan extenso y brillante conforme la noche comenzo a hacerse mas presente...pudo sentir algunas variaciones de chakra dentro, pero se esforzó por no escuchar.... no sentir, no cuestionar.

Hasta que el silencio se hizo extenso y escucho salir a Minato de la casa para sentarse a su lado con un largo suspiro derrotado.

-El dormirá con nosotros - informó casual con un hilo de voz paternal.

-Yo, ¿no lo metí en problemas? - era la molestia que la joven tenía.

-No...solo, son cosas de ninjas -volvió a decir sin ninguna explicación alguna, Minato era firme en mantener la raya entre civil y shinobi -Dijiste que querías tener una vida simple... no creo que puedas tenerla asi -

-No me molesta tener algo de drama - añadió la joven retomando la plática del desayuno -Digo son humanos, habrá cosas malas.... pero supongo que no esta de mas estar aqui para escuchar o ver - suspiro pesadamente.

-Hay veces que no es necesario escuchar o ver - Minato dijo con un tono críptico -Si no me hubieras dicho... el se hubiera aislado -

-¿Una mala mision? - cuestiono después de un rato de silencio no sabiendo qué hacer al respecto, quería saber, una parte de ella gritaba por mas información... pero era extranjera, una civil y samurai escondida.

No tenia derecho de pedir mas.

Ya le habían dado mucho.

-Una muy mala -acepto Namikaze con un suspiro -Supongo que preparare el desayuno mañana -admitió al levantarse.

-Hey, ya habia preparado el menu -se quejó abiertamente la niña tomando la mano del mayor en un intento de ayudarle a levantarse -Además Kushina-san ama mi ramen - 

-Es injusto que le guste mas tu ramen que el mio -acepto Minato volviendo a un ambiente un tanto relajado.

-En mi defensa...soy mejor que tu en eso -sin vergüenza la niña añadió al comenzar a subir los escalones para abrir la puerta -Wow, Kushina-san estara molesta - acepto al ver el desorden en la casa.

-No si le explico -con una sonrisa tímida incierta el mayor se rasco la cabeza con dureza.

-Si empezamos ahorita, no creo que lo note...aunque no digo lo mismo por la ventana - informo Akane sin culpa viendo el gesto exprimido del futuro Hokage -Si que los shinobis saben hacer rabietas - 

-Yo...bueno...fue difícil - El rubio suspiro -será un secreto...verdad-rendido suplico con un gesto de perro atropellado.

Con razon las mujeres están detrás de él...era jodidamente lindo.

-Bien... será mejor tener una historia de respaldo si Kushina-san nota algo fuera de lugar -admitió de mala gana la civil comenzando a recoger algunas cosas rotas -Sobretodo por las nuevas cosas que tienes que comprar -

-Buena observación -Minato ya entraba con escoba y recogedor.

-Tal vez una pelea entre Obito-kun y Kakashi-kun en medio de la sala, eso no le extrañaría...solo necesitaríamos que Obito nos respaldara - continuo planeando algo lógico sin mirar al mayor...recogiendo un sillón con un poco de esfuerzo.

-No debemos decirle a nadie del equipo, todos piensan que está de misión -El rubio aceptó después de un rato.

-Oh, un pequeño problema entonces... - suspiro para pensar mientras seguía recogiendo otras cosas, En verdad es difícil sacar el nombre de alguien mas para el asunto dejándola en ceros por un momento -Igual puede ser que Kakashi y tu estaban probando un sello de nuevo - sugirió recordando el incidente que le contó Obito que ocurrió hace algunos meses.

Cuando intentaron instruir al muchacho en fuinjutsu.

-Buena idea -se iluminó el rubio desechando algunos jarrones y haciendo un listado de cosas que comprar.

Era una fortuna que los ninjas tuvieran tiendas especiales para este tipo de accidentes, al parecer habia algun tipo de seguro preparado para cubrir las cosas rotas por shinobis desafortunados.

-Bien asi estara la historia - llamó la atención del mayor con una seriedad propia de alguien preparando una coartada -Kakashi y tu estaban muy entusiasmados con trazos de papel y todo ese embrollo, posterior algo salió mal con un trazo y ¡pum! muchas cosas salieron volando... y yo estaba llegando de mi entrevista - sonrió victoriosa.

-Solo recuerda que hay que decirle a Kakashi-kun al respecto, no vaya a ser que vuele nuestra coartada y Kushina-san se enoje mas por ocultarle lo que en realidad paso...- Akane advirtió con firmeza -lo mejor de una mentira es creerte la mentira, asi no te descubrirán - sugirió.

-Estas muy versada en esto - frunció el ceño el rubio.

-Soy una civil Minato-san, hay cosas que uno tuvo que aprender para sobrevivir - admitió de mala gana la chica sin girarlo a ver -además... no soy una mentirosa asidua, pero no impide tener la teoría -

-No te creo - con un tono incierto el mayor acepto.

-Oh vamos...tú fuiste el que dijiste que no le dijéramos a Kushina-san, solo estoy preparando la historia de respaldo si es necesaria....si se da cuenta, siempre te puedo echar la culpa - sin pizca de piedad ella admitió.

-¿Te han dicho que eres mala? - Minato sonrió con casualidad.

-Nah... la verdad no - Akane dio un gesto cálido.

-Me da gusto que seas mas abierta al respecto - suspiro el rubio con una mirada a el jarrón roto -Por cierto...Hokage-sama me dijo sobre tu platica -

-Ya lo sabias...supongo - la antes samurai dijo sin culpa esa observación, al contrario estaba sorprendida de que el tipo no le dijera nada.

-Si -Minato acepto -Solo espero que esto no salga de nosotros -

-Se la advertencia - la niña dijo con un tono frío.

-Bien...en verdad me gusta que estés considerandonos algo como un hogar - Namikaze la miró con honestidad no sabiendo qué esperar de ella, quien solo suspiro dejando su frialdad.

-Hace tiempo que no tengo un hogar Minato-san, supongo que es bueno tener uno...aunque sea algo dramático - la civil miro sin culpa al individuo que solo se mordió el labio con culpabilidad -pero es mejor que lo que tuve antes...así que no me quejo, adoro esta vida - 

-Yo ... - Namikaze tal vez quería seguir preguntando pero solo negó para soltar un suspiro rendido y seguir con su labor.

La casa no se limpiara sola.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del autor:  
> Siempre pensé que Minato tenía una dificultad con Kakashi, quien acostumbraba a guardarse mucho para sí mismo hasta que se fue abriendo con sus compañeros y mas cuando cruzo la adolescencia y le comenzaron a dar misiones mas pesadas.
> 
> Como un padre intentó ser algo para él...y ahora lo vemos en este capítulo.
> 
> Akane no sabía qué hizo y tampoco indaga mucho, al final de cuenta pinta su raya como civil y los demás no la dejan cruzar, al final de cuentas.... son dos mundos diferentes, uno que tiene diferentes matices.


	11. Bitácora 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser civil tiene su pequeña diferencia a los shinobis, una raya que difícilmente se cruza y que vagamente no recuerda de la historia que leyó en su juventud.
> 
> Akane piensa que las cosas son más complicadas ahora.
> 
> Dramas adolescentes.

**Bitacora 10**

* * *

Levantarse era una cosa que normalmente hacía sin necesidad de que saliera el sol a avisarle por la ventana, con su katana en mano decidió que era oportuno salir para refrescarse de la vaga sensación de un mal sueño, esos que últimamente le perseguían más y más.

Teniendo la teoría que es culpa del Yamanaka.

Pero bueno...ya habían pasado meses así que trato de ser optimista, como puede llegar a ser una reencarnada.

Con pasos descalzos en su pijama de noche tarareo una canción de cunas, de esa que recuerda de su vida anterior... pasos ligeros, pasos tintineantes en un intento de olvidar sus malas memorias que la perseguian.

Miró la sala un tanto incrédula de que pudieran haber terminado de recoger la noche anterior.

E incluso todavía esa intriga la siguió cuando decidió acostarse a dormir, suspiro largamente no enfrascadose en cosas que no le explicaran y que completamente estaban fuera de sus manos.

Minato estaba orgulloso de eso, si bien juzga el brillo en sus ojos por no indagar más en el problema de Kakashi.

Puede que al final de todo es un niño dificil.

-Pensé ser la única teniendo malos sueños - Akane suspiro al abrir la puerta hacia el patio, escondiendo ligeramente su arma detrás de su cuerpo.

Lo último que quería es más preguntas... aunque el chico era observador, rezaba para que su falta de cordura o lo que fuera estuviera pasando lo distrajera de lo que temía descubriera.

La advertencia del Hokage es vivida.

No quería pisar más el alacrán figurativo.

El niño no se giro para verla, mirando con sus ojos ajenos el cielo nocturno tan brillante y espectacular, jura que es malo que no tuviera una cámara para captar este paisaje.

Al menos no escapo...y era parte de la preocupación del adulto en casa (el único fisicamente) 

-Te enfermaras si sigues aquí - después de un rato dio otro paso afuera, casi en las escaleras que dan hacia la parte trasera.

-La muerte solo viene - el niño susurro con un aire ausente - el honor en ella es lo que cuenta - 

Akane solo arqueo la ceja no entendiendo las palabras del adolescente -La muerte es a lo único que venimos, sin embargo lo que hacemos con nuestra vida es exactamente lo mejor para descubrir hasta que llegue nuestra hora - la niña continuó no sabiendo si decía bien las palabras...repitiendo algo similar a lo que le dijo a Minato ... solo que un poco espolvoreado de tacto, un poco solamente -Las personas que conocemos, nuestras acciones.... cada cosa que pasa en nuestro tiempo en esta tierra, buena o mala... son experiencias que nos hacen ser nosotros -

-Son tonterías - Kakashi dijo sin sentimentalismos -una estupidez civil -

La antes mujer solo trató de mantener su ira modulada ante el tono de desprecio - Sabes espere más de un ninja...no se, consideración ¿tal vez? - puede que no modulo muy bien su carácter -Pero en verdad pienso que no estas en disposición de hablar -

-¿Hablar contigo? - soltó el niño para levantarse a encararla -No tengo que hablar contigo -

-Lo dijiste antes, no es necesario que lo recuerdes - ella dio un largo suspiro bajando sus niveles de rencor. .. ¡era un niño por todos los Santos! ella era la adulta entre ambos - sabes Kakashi, Minato en verdad estaba preocupado por ti - cambio el tema ignorando el respirar acelerado del chico a centímetros de su cara.

El maldito era un poco más alto que ella y maldecia la diferencia por centimentros.

-Es mi sensei....es su deber - El niño solo se giro.

-No sólo por ser tu sensei Kakashi - por una razón tenía el deber de defender al mayor, segura que no influía el hecho que dicho adulto estaba escuchando a escondidas....era bueno si el prodigio no se daba cuenta -El es un buen tipo, algo entrometido... y un tanto curioso, pero es un buen tipo-

-Eres una civil - volvió a decir el niño para caminar mejor hacia el patio trasero.

-En verdad no se que tienes contra los civiles - ella solo apretó la katana detrás de su espalda molesta por el desde - no te he hecho nada más que tratar de ser amigable .... - aunque no sabia si ignorarlo era ser amigable, pero al menos no fue agresiva.

Noto la preocupación del mayor, pero sin intenciones de interceder, tal vez de nuevo intrigado por sus palabras... por lo que fuera sucedia.

Pero poco le importo cuando el peli blanco se giro con su gesto presuntuoso borrado, abriendo paso a uno lleno de cólera impropia de alguien de su edad... no olvidaba que eran shinobis.

He ahí el detalle.

-Ustedes los civiles la tienen facil, no se preocupan por nada...no se ensucian las manos, nosotros somos los que salimos a batallas, probar nuestra valia....nuestro honor - escupió con un veneno ácido, notando que un cúmulo de emociones estaban desbordando del siempre frío niño.

Ella se mantuvo en su lugar deteniendo lo que siguió después.

Se veía que lo necesitaba con cada paso de daba peligroso.

-Solo apuntan, dicen cosas que no comprenden y señalan descaradamente sin conocer la verdad - sentía el respirar de Kakashi en su rostro y por un momento noto ligeras pecas en su nariz, ¿tenía pecas? se desvío de toda la sarta de cosas que lanzaba su agresor verbal - Por su culpa la gente muere dentro de las paredes, por su insensibilidad de lo que nosotros hacemos para mantenerlos protegidos, mi padre murió por su culpa.... por gente como ustedes que solo señalaban sin darse cuenta del daño -

Akane solo se mantuvo quieta aunque los empujones con un dedo del niño comenzaban a doler, ella solo miró viendo que en verdad a estas alturas lo de su padre le dolía ... ¿que le hizo recordar eso? ¿que pasó en la misión para que esto fuera su detonante? ¿Minato lo sabra? 

Lo más probable que si... si bien su chakra se veía más inquieto y seguro saltaria a su ayuda si no fuera porque ella solamente abrió sus brazos, olvidando su katana para apresar al niño que solamente se quedó estupefacto por un momento.

Ella lo apretó conforme sintió que se quería safar.

Pero la subestimaba si bien uso la fuerza en su contra, pero su Madre golpeaba más fuerte, su madrastra también ...incluso sus hermano y hermanas.

-Tranquilo - susurro en el oído del enojado adolescente preguntándose, ¿que estupidez estaba haciendo? ¿esto lo calmara?, eso no le importaba ya que era lo único que podía hacer, eso o golpearlo, pero lo último empeoraria la situación y no era sugerido -Yo soy civil, si desahogate...es necesario para que la herida cure - 

-Tu no entiendes nada... civil estúpida - Kakashi forcejeo otro poco, seguro de que cuestionaria mañana su fuerza y terquedad.

O tal vez dentro de unas horas.

Sintió la pared de la casa en algún momento de este intercambio, pero ahora torpemente dio otro apretón consolador, mientras Kakashi sacaba todo de su sistema en un berrinche un tanto peculiar... era normal para la gente con este tipo de trabajo, y con esa mentalidad se mantuvo quieta cuando los gritos y ofensas cambiaron a ligeros sollozos callados.

Frunció el ceño al estar atorada con alguien mentalmente mal.

Pero bueno...siempre está la opción de cambiarse de pijama y fingir que nada sucedio.

Aunque hizo un puchero al olvidar su katana por un momento, al igual que su entrenamiento; en verdad no había salido para ser el psicólogo de un adolescente confundido.... Los brazos de Kakashi la rodearon en algún punto y pudo sentir su agarre.

Ella solo lo dejó ser con un ligero rodar de ojos ante los minutos que se fueron juntando cada vez mas....¿ya terminó? se cuestionó , pero no tenia el valor de verlo ni de moverse.

-¿Kakashi-kun? - Minato por fin vino a su ayuda después de un rato de silencio, mirándola con un gesto culpable.

-Yo digo que ya se durmió parado - ella dijo sin piedad al sentir como la respiración del niño se suavizo, soltandolo con rapidez cuando este se levantó incrédulo de lo que dijo.

-No estoy dormido - El peliblanco se veía algo colorido conforme la miró a los ojos.

Niño insufrible...pensó agriamente.

-Si...si... Minato el niño habla dormido - se burló tratando de cambiar el ambiente... El hombre mayor solo arqueo la ceja un tanto atropellado por el comentario.

-¡No estoy dormido!- gruñó Kakashi apretando sus puños - ¡no es de un buen ninja hacerlo! -

-Y ahí esta el chico fanático de la reglas...bienvenido al mundo real - se cruzó de brazos nada culpable del nuevo color en el rostro del niño - En verdad...bienvenido, no vuelvas a hacer eso...duele cuando apuntas con el dedo en el pecho - dio algunas palmaditas en el hombro de su compañero adolescente apuntando descarado el lugar que ardia.

-¡Tu no debes abrazar a los niños...menos a los ninjas!- gruñó ofendido el futuro copy nin.

-Nah.... lo necesitabas - cambio Akane a un gesto más serio - en verdad Kakashi, puede que sea civil y no entienda mucho de tu resentimiento o que lo provoco, pero ten por seguro que al menos te puedo abrazar .... a veces vale mas un abrazo que mil palabras - 

En su vida anterior siempre supo que era mejor el contacto fisico en situaciones dificiles, cuando alguien moria... te dejaban o cualquier cosa complicada.

Nunca fue de dar los mejores sermones, aunque su hermana anterior dijera lo contrario.

Tanto Minato como Kakashi se miraron estupefactos por esa resolucion haciéndola fruncir el ceño -¿que? - ella cuestión enteramente intrigada.

-Yo...yo ...estúpida Akane - gruñó en un rojo brillante Kakashi para desaparecer en humo y hojas.

-¿Se fue? - ella cuestiono un tanto desconcertada por tal reacción, tal vez esperaba más drama o algo más fisico...como el desastre de la noche anterior mirando a Minato que solo reía bajo su mano.

-Esta en su cuarto - informó sin culpa - en verdad eres un caso... en el país del hierro ¿dan esos apoyos? - Minato se siguio riendo palmeando la cabeza de la inquilina.

-No- aceptó - pero lo necesitaba - explicó francamente.

-BIen...creo que esto será un poco entretenido - con algo de malicia Minato suspiro para negar y susurrar niños, entrando y dejándola afuera con las propias preguntas.

No sabía que había pasado exactamente ahi.

Pero poco le importaba.

Los shinobis son extraños.

Kakashi fue más extraño despues.


	12. Bitácora 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era extraño la sensación de estar siendo evitada, nunca lo fue...por lo regular ella era la que evitaba a la gente, no todo lo contrario.
> 
> Así que estaba frustrada.
> 
> Estupido Kakashi y sus malos entendidos.
> 
> ¡Solo fue un abrazo!

Bitácora 11

* * *

Adaptarse a una nueva rutina fue difícil en un inicio, porque en realidad esperaba mas actividades retadoras trabajando con un clan prominente como lo era el Nara.

Sin embargo ahora mirando a dicha familia entendía porque las mujeres solían ser muy agresivas con sus hombres.

¡Eran demasiado flojos!

Trato de mantener la calma con rapidez al ser entrenada por la vieja ama de llaves que pronto se jubilaría y que ya no podia con las actividades.

Era un alivio que ya supiera leer o escribir, porque para su sorpresa era muy raro que alguna civil hiciera ambos de manera perfecta.

No es que no supieran... pero le daban prioridad a otras cosas.

Como el amor.

Ella era demasiado mayor para eso mentalmente, como para agobiarse con cosas que ni en su otra vida adulo.

-Eres muy joven para ser una ama de llaves- un chico Nara gruño con escepticismo una vez que lo tomo merodeando la casa principal.

-Y tu un niño para criticar - gruño con una sonrisa fingida tratando de mantener su etiqueta.

-Eres una civil, sabes que soy un genin... ¡No soy un niño!- como si estuviera hablando con una estúpida el Nara acepto con facilidad.

-Oh, vaya...- Akane mantuvo su temple para negar- Mira niño, tengo mucho que aprender... esta casa no se arreglara sola, así que si tienes otra cosa que hacer...ve a hacerla, no molestes -

-Eres una niña muy enojona - él observando frunció el ceño -Demasiada problemática -

-Si...si... ve a hacer cosas ninjas, de seguro vas tarde a tu reunión con tu equipo - hizo un ademán hacia el infante no prestando atención, la señora le había dado algunas notas que aprender antes de continuar con su entrenamiento.

¿Quien diría que los ninjas tuvieran un código entre clanes muy estricto? además que la alianza Ino-Shika-Cho, es mas que un apoyo mutuo.

También finaciero.

-Eres rara -y con ese comentario el indeseado visitante se fue dejándola sola con su tranquilidad.

Al menos el lugar donde se encontraba era algo amplio y la brisa era suave.

-Otra vez vino Shota - Shikaku era un joven adulto muy flojo pero curioso, demasiado para ser alguien de esa familia.

-Si, no se porque viene a cada rato aquí... - negó la chica con un suspiro para levantarse- Necesita algo Shikaku-sama - cuestiono un poco ante el acercamiento del joven.

No puede calcular cuántos años tiene... pero jura que no es mayor que ella mentalmente.

¿Tal vez 20 años? o pasando de esos...no lo sabe, los ninjas son engañadores como Minato.

-No, en verdad solo quería ver porque Shota estaba aquí - el líder del clan Nara la miró por un rato - en verdad no creo que sea ....- frunció el ceño para negar y luego bostezar - eres una niña problemática, ¿verdad? -

-No entiendo la pregunta Shikaku-sama - con recato contestó la aparente niña con intriga por lo dicho.

-No seas tan formal, seras la futura ama de llaves... regañaras a mis hijos por ser flojos y esas cosas - explicó el Nara al sentarse en el suelo fluidamente -como civil eso será difícil, siendo que somos ninjas ... pero Minato aseguro que eres de carácter -

-Bueno es dificil, eres mi jefe - explico la chica como si fuera lo obvio.

Además no tenía demasiada confianza en el tipo, al final de todo sabía que estaba versada en el arte samurai.

-los de tu oficio son así de estirados, ¿verdad? -Shikaku apuntó - por un momento pense que hablaba con un Hyuga - se burlo.

-yo... bueno no me puedo deshacer de ciertas manías Shikaku-san - frunció el ceño la joven con un cruzar de brazos.

-Eso esta mejor- el capitán Jounin (o futuro, no lo sabe) se levantó con rapidez para palmear la cabeza - las mujeres deben ser intimidantes...esas son las mas interesantes - acepto para desaparecer dejándola con un sentimiento incrédulo.

Ella no quería ser interesante...¡solo quería vivir una vida tranquila!

Suspiro para volver a la lectura ... era lo mejor, pronto saldría.

* * *

-¡Será mejor que no te muevas de ahí Kakashi! - gruño Akane al ingresar al claro un dia que se fastidio de esta extraña situación.

El chico en cuestión se tenso fácilmente...siendo detenido de huir por su compañero de equipo al notar el movimiento de dicho joven.

Obito estaba interesado de lo que fuera estaba sucediendo.

-¡Akane-chan te hablo Bakashi! -el Uchiha frunció el ceño no entendiendo la situación pero curioso.

¿Porque los niños son así?

-No tengo nada que hablar con la estupida civil - con molestia el peliblanco giro a su compañero en una llave demasiado llamativa y desaparecer en el acto.

Dejando a un grupo sorprendido.

-Estupido Bakashi... me las pagara - Obito en cambio se levantaba del suelo.

Rin estaba a su lado revisando cualquier herida.

-Maldita sea, porque lo tiene que hacer tan complicado - susurro cansada Akane mirando al punto donde podia sentir el residuo del chakra.

-¿Porque se fue Kakashi-kun? - intrigada la chica de las manchas cuestionó al levantarse junto a Obito.

-Es cierto... por un momento lo vi muy rojo - aceptó el peli negro con un puchero insistente -¿estará enfermo? - 

-No pregunten, es algo que debo arreglar ... en verdad es demasiado dramático - Akane levantó sus manos girándose y dejando atrás a un par de inquietos compañeros.

En verdad no sabia porque se estaba comportando así, en un inicio pensó que era solo su imaginación que no se lo topara o simplemente cosas que hacer cuando se marchaba en la mañana o llegaba muy tarde en la noche.

Minato no le quiere decir y Kushina solo se rie de ella por alguna razón.

No le gusta esta situación y aunque su lógica apunta a una cosa, se aferraba a la idea que no podia ser ... ¡Son niños! es estúpido pensar en el amor.

¡Son ninjas!

Con ese pensamiento se alejó agria.

Era demasiado vieja para eso.

* * *

Como adulta sabia que tenia que aclarar esto antes de que se deformara en algo peor, mas al notar las miradas que Rin junto a Obito le daban.

-En verdad Bakashi es un caso - El Uchiha se carcajeo incesante.

-No te rías Obito-kun - aceptó Minato en la mesa con un gesto inquietante, jura Akane que se contenía de sonreir.

-Porque son tan complicados...¡Niños!- La antes samurai se dejó caer en la mesa mirando hacia la escalera donde jura se fue el pequeño tipo -En verdad solo quiero hablar con el - fulmino a Minato quien solo se giro inocente hacia otro lado.

Odiaba al flash amarillo por eso.

¡El tuvo la culpa!

-Yo pienso que solo le debes de dar tiempo, Kakashi-kun es muy cerrado en algunos aspectos - Rin suspiro con un ligero brillo alegre.

-Pero yo quiero arreglar esto, es molesto que se vaya cada vez que vengo o me aparezco - con resolución Akane se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas? - El futuro Kage cuestionó intrigado de su dirección.

-A dormir, tuve suficiente drama hoy y Shikaku-san quiere que juegue shogi con el mañana...debo prepararme mentalmente, ese juego no me gusta - con esto último se giró nada interesada en ser parte de esa platica.

Porque oyó preguntar por parte de Obito el porque Kakashi dormía con su maestro.

Así que hábilmente subió las escaleras, mirar a dagas la puerta donde seguro estaba Kakashi y meterse a su recamara.

El niño era insufrible.

* * *

Cuando atrapo a Kakashi fue una mañana durante uno de sus días de pesadilla, el juego constante de shogi estaba afectando demasiado sus nervios al punto de casi dejarla sin sueño.

Pero era lo suficientemente orgullosa para aceptar cualquier molestia.

Así que culpa enteramente a su estrés por las pesadillas y falta de sueño que la orillo a hacer otra estupidez de este estilo.

Mirando al chico debajo de ella atrapado como gato encerrado y con ambos ojos abiertos.

El patio de Minato era amplio y se sentía el aroma a humedad por el sereno de la noche.

Pero Akane estaba molesta al punto de lanzarse al niño antes de que escapara cuando lo topo saliendo a tratar de aclarar su mente, al parecer no era la única que le agradaba la vista del bosque en el patio trasero de Minato.

-¡Quítate de encima!- El peliblanco casi usa una de sus técnicas, pero ella era igual de habilidosa interrumpiendo el movimiento de manos antes de que desapareciera.

-¡Basta de que huyas, dejame hablar o si no me asegurare de perseguirte y traer aliados!- gruño molesta tomando las manos del niño en un movimiento desesperado.

Al menos lo tenía sometido al sentarse arriba de su pecho, pero siendo un shinobi entrenado y prodigio, no se podia arriesgar.

Kakashi solo cerró la boca ante la cercanía de rostros.

-¿No te iras? - cuestiono después de un rato de silencio, el niño sabiamente negó con la cabeza -¡Promesa!- aseguró antes de cualquier artimaña shinobi -Si te escapas te juro que te cazare -

-Eres una civil - aseguró el niño incrédulo.

-Y una muy terca...así que tu sabes - frunció el ceño la reencarnada con seguridad de pasar su amenaza.

-Bien...no me iré - con un puchero el niño aceptó.

Ella solo lo miro largos segundos para suspirar y soltarlo de las manos, girando para salir de su pecho.

-Eres un niño complicado - gruño molesta para sentarse en medio de ese patio - deberías sentirte avergonzado que una civil tenga que recurrir a esto - fulminó a su compañero que se sentaba.

-Eres una niña molesta - asegurar el futuro Copy nin con incredulidad- deberías comportarte como una chica normal -

-¿Y como es eso? - cuestiono Akane con facilidad no entendiendo bien el mensaje, pero Kakashi solo aparto la vista hacia otro punto -Y dices que yo soy anormal - rodó los ojos.

-Por tu culpa Obito no deja de acosarme - acusó el peli blanco con agriedad.

-El se preocupa por ti, y es mas tu culpa por huir...me hiciste tener que buscarte todos los días para arreglar esto - alzó las manos la civil rendida de tanto drama.

-No tenemos nada que arreglar - con seguridad comentó el agrio niño.

-Si lo tenemos...huias y no sabia porque - aseguro la chica.

-¡Me abrazaste!- gruño molesto el niño.

-¡Lo necesitabas! -ella continuó incrédula de bajar al nivel de un niño, pero estaba cansada.

-Yo no necesitaba eso - Hatake frunció el ceño.

-Si...pero bueno, no importa, no caere de nuevo en una discusión de un lado - desecho la chica- ¿porque es tan difícil aceptar un abrazo?-

-Eres una chica - con resolución el niño contestó.

-Y eso que... puedo abrazarte a ti o a cualquier niño - Akane frunció el ceño -incluso he abrazado a Minato-san - apuntó hacia la casa para enfatizar su punto.

-Minato-sensei es otro asunto - El último Hatake se levantó para dar un largo suspiro volviendo a su ambiente agrio - solo no andes abrazando a otros niños como lo hiciste conmigo - pudo sentir que esa era una amenaza.

Pero a la chica solo le pasó por arriba de la cabeza para levantarse de igual manera -Los ninjas son raros -

-Las civiles tambien ...o mas bien solo tu - Kakashi continuó con su voz ajena -solo no lo vuelva a hacer -

-No prometo nada...viendote como eres lo mas seguro es que necesitarás otro pronto - aseguró Akane sin mencionar el futuro, cuando perdería a sus amigos...colegas... ¿ella también se perdería? se cuestionó ante el futuro incierto.

-Obvio no - Kakashi la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno te lo dije antes...si necesitas un abr- no termino la palabra al notar que estaba sola.

-En verdad Kakashi, un dia de estos - Akane torció sus manos en un indicio de querer ahorcar a cierto niño.

Tan complicados.

* * *


	13. Bitácora 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pagar los favores es complicado...mas cuando son un montón de adolescentes a los que invitas a comer.
> 
> ¿Como terminó pagando una cuenta asi?
> 
> Rayos, eso le pasa por buena gente

Bitácora 12

* * *

Lidiar con los Nara es complicado y confuso al punto que estaba preguntando su cordura cuando aceptó el trabajo, pero la señora ama de llaves era muy alegre de tener un reemplazo como ella para las futuras generaciones.

Pero a pesar de lo bien que le iba y las observaciones atinadas no faltaban los comentarios de su estado civil.

-Es muy bonita para esforzarse demasiado entre los ninjas - escucho de uno de los mercaderes un día que caminaba hacia su trabajo.

-Escuche que trabaja para los Nara - otro con malicia comentó. 

-Oh, eso es algo - uno más joven sonrió de medio lado, bebiendo de su figura algo notable ... molestándola por el escalofríos que subía por su espalda -Un día de estos ... -

Apretó el paso al sentirlos venir no queriendose meter en problemas, incluso ubicó a los Uchihas a lo largo del mercado vigilando cualquier desperfecto de la seguridad.

-Oye hermosa... deberías pasar con nosotros un rato - era el hombre que al inicio la noto, su vestimenta era sencilla en Yukata típica del pueblo.

-Es cierto - uno agarro su trenza con un brillo molesto - Sabes... escuche que a los ninjas les gustan fáciles - alzó sus cejas sugerentes.

-Será mejor que no me molesten - golpeó la mano que se esforzaba en tomar su trenza con un tinte lujurioso, Akane frunció el ceño para denotar su enojo y lograr marcharse.

Los Uchihas la vigilaban...después de todo era ubicada por su incidente en la zona roja.

Pero los hombres o jovenes, como sea...no le daban el pase.

-Tan rápido .... Las enojonas son las más urgidas- otro dijo con facilidad.

-Si no se han fijado tengo trece...así que no molesten - Akane empujó a los jóvenes que se reian de ella.

-Se hace la fuerte - uno tomó su brazo con fuerza -Somos lo mejor que tienes... no hagas nada estúpido o escándalo, nadie te creera...eres solo una lame ninjas ...admitelo - sonrió ampliamente ofendiendola por completo.

Pero ella oscureció por completo su aura -Me sueltan o ... - otro agarro su cara con rapidez.

¿Porque la gente no le ayudaba? ¿porque nadie hacía nada? pregunto la civil con agriedad notando que solo observaban susurrando.

Sin intenciones de participar. 

-La perra de los ninjas quiere mordernos- apretó sus mejillas el hombre con tosquedad- tu ya no eres una niña....eres una mujer, de seguro ya te metiste con alguno de esos shinobis -

-Pará ser una aldea shinobi tienen en muy mal estima a sus ninjas - ella no contuvo su lengua, pateando la parte baja del hombre -deberían de avergonzarse de insultar a los que se ensucian sus manos para protegerlos - golpeó a otro que trató de defenderse -no son nada más que suciedad...por su culpa los civiles tenemos mala reputación - 

Akane miró al tercer hombre que huyó como cobarde ante el indicio de defensa -Inteligente-susurro esquivando un ataque.

-¡Maldita perra!- grito otro reponiendose de su parte baja sin llegar a consumar su insulto.

-Pará ser hombres deberían avergonzarse por atacar a una niña - Shikaku aparecía con su aura molesta y unos ojos fieros.

Akane se mantuvo quieta en su lugar con su mente completamente en blanco ante la interrupción -Yo...- el hombre que antes se veía tan valiente a punto de regresarle el ataque simplemente la miró a dagas para enderezarse junto a su amigo.

-eso está mejor - el Nara solamente resoplo con flojera viendo al punto donde los civiles se habían marchado.

Muchos de los trasceuntes decidieron que era más interesante sus actividades antes de seguir el desenlace de esta situación... Incluso los Uchiha se mostraron tranquilos de no tener que interceder, solo dándole un ligero asentimiento al líder Nara.

-Gracias Shikaku-san - con un tono plano la chica simplemente dijo, ahorrandose el "lo tenía controlado", no ganaría mucho y empeorará las cosas si se quejaba. 

Al menos le ayudaron. 

-Tienes movimientos muy interesantes para ser civil - el hombre solo arqueo la ceja.

-Yo solo me defendí - añadió la chica para seguir caminando - ¿me descontarán por llegar tarde? - cuestionó intrigada por alguna falta laboral.

Aunque no es como si manejarán el tipo de prestaciones de su mundo anterior, pero no quería perder puntos por las horas de menos.

-No...no te descontare -Shikaku se rio por completo para negar y seguir junto a ella -Sabes muchos cosas he visto hacer a los civiles, pero nunca defender a un shinobi....no pensé que tenías tan buen...- se callo ante la mirada engañosamente alegre de la niña -Me callo -

-No pensé que estuviera desde hace rato vigilando...Shikaku-san - canturreo con una ira brotando de su interior... Akane estaba molesta porque se pudo haber ahorrado todo eso si tan solo hubiera interferido.

-Me pareció interesante - sin culpa alguna el mayor alzó sus manos.

-Sabe... por hoy no me hable Shikaku-sama - gruñó molesta la chica para pasar las puertas.

-Tan problemática - el Nara no se ofendió pero esbozo una sonrisa - una ama de llaves complicada -

* * *

-No deberías andar sola - suspiró Minato esa noche en su casa en completa mortificación -es muy peligroso para los civiles-

-No es la primera vez que me molestan - suspiró Akane mientras lavaba los trastes.

-¿Como? - el ninja sólo se encogió en la mesa - Sabes... para ser civil no mides los peligros -

-Bueno no siempre podré estar acompañada - aceptó la niña con facilidad dando un suspiro y dejando los trastes en su lugar - Tengo que aprender a defenderme sola o que la cultura de la aldea cambie -

-Los civiles son complicados - añadió el mayor con suavidad - y algo tradicionales -

-¿Algo? - Akane alzó su ceja - bueno no terminaremos nada bien si comenzamos a pláticar sobre esto - era cansado ser regañada. 

Por un momento imagino a su abuelo en esa vida o a sus padres en la otra. 

Algo nostálgico. 

-Bien... trataré de que alguien te acompañe - explicó Minato.

-Están en guerra Minato-san, no puedes disponer de un tiempo que no tienen - la antes samurai solo sonrió - estaré bien -

-Pero que pasará si después no son civiles ...no puedo arriesgarme a que te descubran, Sandaime-san me advirtió al respecto - Minato la miró por un largo momento.

-Lo se...Los Uchihas me lo recuerdan cada vez que veo alguno - La reencarnada solo negó para palmear de nuevo la cabeza rubia -No te preocupes...al menos trataré de no ir sola, ¿vale? -

-Eres muy extraña para ser civil - El futuro Kage sólo negó para levantarse.

-Nah, no lo creo...ustedes son los raros - admitió la niña sin culpa alguna.

-Si claro....por cierto sigo esperando a que me pases la receta del ramen - Minato alzó su ceja mientras ambos caminaban a la sala.

-No, es mi secreto - sonrió de medio lado con algo de malicia, Akane tenía esa arma de su lado.

-No puedo creer lo malvada que eres...y pensar que das abrazos - negó el rubio con gracia.

-¡Hey no son simples abrazos! son terapéuticos ...le puedes preguntar a un Yamanaka - frunció el ceño la niña con un puchero.

-No creo que a Inoichi-san le parescan terapéuticos - El rubio continuó al tomar sus cosas -pero no discutiré esto contigo...al menos que quieras ir con Inoichi-san y decírselo -

-No gracias...puede que se me pasara lo enojado, pero no iré con él - Akane alzó sus mano -todavía tengo pesadillas por su culpa-

-Sabes que necesitas ayuda... - El futuro Kage solo negó - bien ...bien... te dejaré sola -

-Gracias - admitió la ex samurai - tal vez luego...cuando no tenga pesadillas al respecto - 

-Consideralo - el rubio revolvió el cabello con rapidez -No vayas sola al mercado - advirtió. 

-Si, papá - gruñó molesta sin prestarle atención exactamente a lo que dijo, Minato solo se sorprendió por un momento para negar y despedirse.

Tenían una misión .

* * *

-¡Se los debo! - admitió Akane con orgullo en cierto restaurante Akimichi.

-Pero no debiste Akane-chan, esto es demasiado - Rin solo miro los platillos en la mesa con cierta renuencia.

-¡Es cierto Akane-chan no debiste!- Obito negó con rapidez siguiendo a su amor, pero por su gesto hambriento no estaba tan segura.

-Vamos...inclusive invite a Kakashi... El no dice nada - apuntó la niña al joven que solo gruñó molesto.

-Fui obligado - con su actitud pomposa continuó el último Hatake manteniendo una línea invisible entre ambos. 

El chico es rencoroso. 

-Si...si... - rodó los ojos Akane -vamos coman.... se va a enfriar y no valdrá la pena mi esfuerzo -cruzó los brazos.

-Eres una niña molesta - El peli blanco volvió a decir al mirar la comida.

-Vamos...soy la niña molesta con la comida en la mesa...no sean malos, coman - hizo un puchero la joven -¿Obito-kun?-

-Bueno...si insistes - el Uchiha tomó el primer plato con diversos trozos de carne.

-Gracias por la comida - Rin se rindió siendo más educada.

-¿Kakashi? - cuestionó al agrio niño, este solo suspiro ante la amenaza velada de la antes mujer.

Este solo chisto los dientes para misteriosamente tomar un plato...al menos se sentía feliz de tener al grupo en la mesa entre discusiones de los dos hombres de la mesa.

-Son un espectáculo - declaró Akane después de un rato, mientras Obito esbozaba algun comentario contra Kakashi y dicho niño sólo arqueaba la ceja con ímpetud y orgullo.

A pesar de los dias, seguían siendo igual.

-Si - RIn solo negó con diversión.

Al menos las cosas se veían calmadas por un tiempo.

Y los aprovecharía. 

No era tan malo vivir entre shinobis. 


	14. Bitácora 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es extraño como el mundo es entre los shinobis, más cuando su vida está entre una comedia romántica demasiado cruel.
> 
> ¿Porque Obito es tan obvio y Rin tan distraida?
> 
> ¡Esta harta de esto!

**Bitácora 13**

* * *

Miraba a través de la mesa como era tan triste la escena frente a sus ojos, con su mente adulta apuntando a que sería insensible hacer algo al respecto su parte infantil se estaba hartando de todo lo sucedido.

¿Es acaso una comedia-romántica bizarra en la que se transformó este shonen? cuestionó amargamente echándose un pedazo de comida en la boca con un puchero demasiado obvio.

-¿Te fue bien en el trabajo Akane-san? - Minato preguntó al notar su gesto.

-Si - aceptó fácilmente la niña tratando de ignorar la situación maestramente, no sabía porque últimamente esto se estaba volviendo cansado.

O será que no tenían tantas misiones tan largas en los últimos dias.

No lo sabía y poco le interesaba, pero esto estaba volviéndose absurdo.

-¿Entonces porque tienes ese gesto? - con inocencia cuestionó el rubio mayor, esta solo le arqueo la ceja con un gesto de "en serio preguntas" que sabiamente dejó pasar de largo para mirar a sus alumnos -Kakashi-kun pronto será tu examen será mejor que demos un repaso de Taijutsu, Ninjutsu y lo demás - añadió casual.

La reencarnada le frunció el ceño por el descaro cambio, para resoplar y volver a fulminar a su comida.

-Akane-san - Rin comenzó la platica ignorando la pelea típica de los niños -¿mañana tienes tiempo para acompañarme? -cuestionó un tanto apenada.

-¿A mi? - intrigada cuestionó la antes mujer por ser incluida.

-Si - aceptó con facilidad la niña.

-Claro, mañana Shikaku-san decidió que era mi descanso -desestimó con facilidad...pero sospecha que tiene que ver con el sake y las mujeres que invitó, al parecer como líder más joven tenía que ver a su futura esposa... un jefe de clan debe tener familia.

Aún le sorprende ver a ese tipo que siempre está bostezando en un porte serio...Canon o no ...todavía no lo cree y muchos civiles le tienen algo de respeto saludable.

-Oh bien...entonces vendré por ti - aceptó la chica de mejillas con facilidad dando unas ligeras palmaditas.

-Claro que si...no hay problema - Akane sonrió tranquila por salir de ese hogar, desde su incidente Minato fue muy insistente que no saliera sola.

Demasiado papá cuervo para su gusto.

Le recordaba demasiado a su anterior papá y eso picaba la nostalgia.

-¿Entonces también puedo ir yo?- cuestionó Obito con una emoción desbordante.

-No Obito-kun, es una salida de chicas - Rin explicó facilmente.

-Pero yo también quiero ir, no me quiero quedar con Bakashi - el niño solo hizo un puchero en su asiento.

-Si quieres te traigo algo....tal vez un dulce - animo la reencarnada al ver la decepción del futuro nemesis, era triste que no fuera incluido pero sea lo que sea que Rin le pidiera ir, no era apto para todos los generos.

-¿En serio Akane-san? - el Uchiha se animo activamente con un empuje de su asiento.

-Si...pero si te portas mal...nop - acepto con facilidad la chica viendo como el niño hacia un puchero de nuevo, era tan cambiante que era tan entretenido...divirtiéndose a espesas de lo bipolar que se muestra el compañero peli negro.

-No creo que a Obito le debas traer algo...siempre llega tarde, un buen shinobi no llega tarde a sus citas - acusó fácilmente el peli blanco.

-¡La señora Kikyo pidió ayuda! no podía dejarla asi....- gruño en su defensa el futuro enemigo con un cruzar de nuevo de brazos.

-También te traeré a ti Kakashi... Solo no molestes a Obito-kun - Akane suspiro ante la molestia del Hatake.

-No necesito nada de ti - acuso el hijo de Sakumo facilmente.

-SI..si...lo que digas - Akane desecho mirando la mesa - bueno sera mejor que recogemos la mesa...Minato-kun me toca lavar los platos y no quiero verte en la cocina hasta que termine - amenazó. 

El rubio solo alzó su ceja con facilidad ante la advertencia.... pero a veces a la civil le molestaba que el tipo fuera muy considerado al punto de quitarle algunos de sus deberes, según porque "ya estaba trabajando" o " mi equipo vino a hacer más desastre, cenar o lo que sea" haciéndola a un lado.

Antes no le molestaba... pero ahora simplemente no lo dejaba ir tan fácilmente. 

-Yo ...en verdad - Minato comenzó pero no continuó la oración - Tu ganas - alzó sus manos con facilidad.

-Bien... Gracias por tu cooperación - suspiro rápidamente para comenzar su trabajo.

-¡Te ayudo!- Obito se alzó con emoción desbordante al punto de casi tirar los platos que había recogido con rapidez.

-Fijate en lo que haces estúpido Obito - Kakashi gruño capturando algunos utensilios.

-Creo que Minato-sensei no agradecería la falta de platos - Rin sonrió haciendo sonrojar al peli negro.

Akane sabiamente decidió que no sería parte de este extraño momento sacado de alguna película de clasificación romantica, esto era demasiado para ella...así que comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina con diversos platos.

-Te ayudó - Kakashi de todas las personas la siguió con lo que casi tira su compañero.

-En verdad...que tengo que pelear por mis actividades, mañana te toca a ti - acuso la antes mujer con un suspiro.

-No te quejes y dejame hacer esto, tu lavas ... yo seco - ordenó casualmente el niño con seguridad.

-¿Te han dicho que eres insufrible? - Akane suspiro llenando la pequeña vasija del jabón y buscar una esponja nueva, no se que hacía Minato en sus labores cotidianas que se acababa tan rápido ese utensilio de lavado.

-Solo tú - admitió el futuro copy nin sin mirarla, buscando la toalla secadora en otro cajón. 

-Al menos deberías ser más amable con Obito-kun y Rin-chan - comentó casual la antes mujer comenzando su labor.

-No te interesa - el chico gruño molesto.

-No me interesa...es cierto - la ex samurai suspiro en derrota - solo me preocupa y no me importa que sea civil - dijo antes de que lo mencionara.

-¿Te han dicho que eres entrometida? - Kakashi tomó el plato y continuó su parte del trato.

-Solo tú - se lo regresó hábilmente la niña sin molestarse en ocultar tal comentario, sonriendo de medio lado al tipo que se esfuerza por ayudarle siendo que no lo pidió, siempre termina alguien molesto...por lo regular era él, pero ¿quien se fija?.

-Pará ser civil eres muy molesta - El hijo de Sakumo negó con un aire ausente.

-Es mi habilidad ...¿no te lo dije? - Akane se burló abiertamente del niño quien solo arqueo la ceja para no contestar más, regresando a su actitud pomposa y orgullosa.

Típico del insensato niño.

Al menos dejó a un lado el tema del abrazo...aunque Minato se encarga de recordarlo.

Poco le importaba.

* * *

El mercado shinobi no estaba tan lejos de la ubicación del civil y Akane por primera vez veía la diferencia entre ambos con nada de discrecion, el brillo de las armas era algo extraño y llamativo, mientras la ropa especial estaba mostrada de una manera peculiar que no recuerda haber visto en las pocas veces que vio un aparador en este mundo.

Claro, no se compara con los grandes centros comerciales que recuerda... pero tenían una gracia que sólo a su tipo de clientes llamaban con claridad.

-No habías estado aquí antes... ¿verdad? - Rin sonrió al notar con brillantes ojos.

-No y déjame decirte que esto es todo un espectáculo - agregó con habilidad mientras no quitaba la vista de un viejo herrero a dos locales -Incluso tienen su demostración a la vista -apuntó descaradamente el lugar que se refería. 

-Si, bueno...es algo normal, los shinobis se van por la calidad....-Rin sonrió con tranquilidad - además que les gusta ver como se hace sus herramientas - encogió de hombros.

-Bueno pues eso explica porque está el herrero en pleno movimiento - Akane sonrió mientras caminaba en conjunto con la niña, ambas eran una combinación extraña teniendo en cuenta que la vestimenta la delataba como civil...con una Yukata en colores ocres y su cabello recogido en una trenza.

Mientras que Rin estaba vestida con su traje normal ninja.

Ambas mostrando mundos distinto... pero sentía que eran amigas de alguna forma.

-¿Y que vienes a buscar? - cuestionó aún con su mirada perdida en tanta variedad... si tuviera la oportunidad sacaria su lado comprador compulsivo sin siquiera mirar sus finanzas, pero la verdad no encontraría mucho de utilidad para su tipo de vida aunque un afilador de katanas podría contrabandear un día o se lo pediría a Minato.

Mejor la última opción no queriendo molestar a dicho futuro Hokage por andar sola entre la aldea.

Suspiro con este pensamiento.

-Yo...Solo - Rin se veía ligeramente roja con cada intento de soltar su busqueda, sacándola de sus pensamientos y revelación de este lado shinobi que no había visto.

-No te forzare a que me digas - Akane dijo con facilidad al ver la vergüenza de la niña - si es algo shinobi podemos ver y luego decidir que - facilitó el plan.

-Si - acepto Nohara con un suspiro de alivio.

Caminando entre pláticas amenas sobre significado de algunas cosas que encontró, saludos a los vendedores que ya conocían a la chica por sus compras de insumos ninjas y hasta conoció a un vendedor de katanas que estaba muy interesado en enseñarle una... pero en este último Rin la arrastro fuera del camino dando una mirada de advertencia al adulto.

Akane parpadeo un poco ante lo que se le pasó de largo por su pasión con esa arma en especial.

Enfureciendo al poco tiempo.

-Maldita sea...me hubiera dado cuenta del doble sentido - gruño molesta consigo misma la reencarnada por tal muestra de confianza, Rin sólo le palmero la espalda con facilidad no queriendo interrumpir su sarta de maldiciones a dicho locatario.

-No lo sabias... pensaste que era honesto - aceptó la compañera con un gesto apretado.

-No le vayas a decir a Minato-San de seguro me regañara - suspiro cansada la antes mujer.

-Yo...no prometo mucho - añadió la niña - eres muy bonita Akane-chan, es normal que Minato-sensei quiera cuidarte - explicó. 

La antes samurai la miró con un gesto extrañada...antes no le habían dicho esto o si pero con otras intenciones, el tono que lo dijo la niña le hizo sentirse apenada.

-Me avergüenzas - dijo sin miramientos a la kunoichi, esta solo se sonrojo -Pero gracias por el cumplido... eres muy amable - ahora entendía porque le gustaba tanto a Obito.

-De nada - Rin solo se giro no queriendo verla a los ojos.

-no te avergüences ...somos chicas - Akane la abrazo con confianza mientras seguían su mision.

Al final lograron comprar lo requerido con un poco ayuda de la lógica civil y el poco conocimiento que tenía del niño.

Era un regalo de asencion de Kakashi, esto le ocasionó un poco de incomodidad recordando los sentimientos de Obito y que pronto "moriria" en la misión del puente que saldría mal.

Justo después de que el copy nin apruebe el examen Jounin.

Esto le daba más malestar.

* * *

-¡Tu me ayudarás! - Akane se levantó ese día decidida en hacer algo para que esta comedia romántica bizarra se terminará, el tiempo era apremiante y Obito pronto caería en oscuridad culpa de un malentendido.

Le daba un apretón en su corazón por esto... pero siendo un samurai refugiado no podía mostrar sus habilidades y hacer algo al respecto.

Era realista y sería estúpido lanzarse en medio de la guerra sin la preparación adecuada, puede ser un Tsuguko como su abuelo le decia, pero la verdad no quería terminar empeorando las cosas.

Suficiente tenía estar en medio de todo este drama.

-No te ayudare, tengo cosas importantes que hacer - Kakashi la ignoro abiertamente para casi girarse si no fuera porque la niña lo detuvo.

-¿Por favor? - No le gustaba usar estas tecnicas, pero hizo un gesto de cachorro pateado que era muy convincente...según recuerda de Rin el día de ayer.

-¡No!- escandalizado el peli blanco se quiso soltar.

-Andale...y te prometo ser buena - alzó su mano en promesa absoluta la antes mujer sin culpa alguna.

El futuro Copy nin se aferro a ese ideal con una mirada severa de "no perderé tiempo en cosas civiles" que bien leyo, pero poco le importaba...podria ser muy convincente.

* * *

-¡SI!- Akane dijo con firmeza escondida detrás de unos arbustos junto a un niño demasiado amargo para su edad.

-Esto no era necesario - gruñó molesto el último Hatake mirando a lo lejos con despegó. 

-Vamos...son tus compañeros de equipo, merecen un día así - golpeó con su codo a su compañero quien solo chisto los dientes molesto.

-No se como termine aquí ...tengo cosas que hacer -gruñó con facilidad no queriendo participar en esto.

-¿Porque soy muy convincente? - alzó su ceja la antes mujer nada culpable de usar la manipulación en su contra.

Kakashi solo arqueo la ceja con un gesto apretado para no decir nada más, solo mirando a través del arbusto -Sigo pensando que es una estupidez una cita de mis compañeros...somos shinobis, esto es una perdida de tiempo -

-No seas agua fiestas - Akane torció la boca - son shinobis y por eso deben aprovechar al máximo sus dias tranquilos, los cuales son pocos en este tiempo -

-Tu no sabes nada - Kakashi amargo comento.

-No volveré a tocar ese tema contigo - Akane advirtió antes de ir a ese rumbo - disfruta mas...te lo mereces, los buenos ninjas se lo merecen - 

La chica se levantó al notar que Rin y Obito partían a otro punto para su "cita", que fue más engañosos recados que Kakashi le facilitó terminando en esto...esperaba que tuviera un avance el Uchiha al respecto, deseándole las mejores de las suertes.

-No se porque eres una entrometida - Kakashi se levanto ágilmente sacudiendo sus ropas típicas.

-Vamos me canse de esta tonta comedia - señaló fácilmente la antes mujer... pero al ver el gesto de duda del niño se dio cuenta que tal vez no sabe esa referencia, dando un largo suspiro ante lo denso que suele ser el futuro seguidor de las obras de Jiraiya -Mira en pago te haré berenjenas rellenas -

El niño se quedó pensativo un rato, era bueno que supiera hacerlo de sus memorias del pasado ...cuando veía videos de recetas en facebook que ahora recuerda tan bien...culpa la memoria de su nuevo cuerpo.

Descubrió que era el punto débil de dicho shinobi estirado.

Otro punto ganado...Minato lleva dos perdidos, pensó con diversión. 

-Bien... pero lo quiero de aquí hasta que me vaya en misión - aprovecho el ninja con autosuficiencia.

-Vaya te doy la mano y me agarras el pie- agria comentó la chica ante el abuso.

-Me lo debes...soy un shinobi casi de nivel Jounin haciendo tonterías civiles - acusó el niño sin miramientos.

Ella solo se golpeó la frente sorprendiendo a su compañero por la fuerza - esta bien tu ganas.. pero compras los ingredientes - 

-Pero es un pago por este favor...'¿no deberías comprarlos tu? - señaló Kakashi sin culpa.

-Sabes...eres insufrible - bufo molesta la antes mujer para seguir el camino hacia el punto contrario de esa cita.

-Me lo has dicho - un arqueo leve del serio niño se mostró en su rostro medio cubierto...pero casi juro ver un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

-Mejor callate y vamonos.... tengo una cena que preparar - torció la boca nada agraciada por este favor, pero bueno...esperaba que salieran bien las cosas.

Solo tenía que negociar con Minato los turnos de las cenas ...Kakashi era obsesivo con su comida, le encantaban las berenjenas.

Esperaba que valiera la pena.


	15. Bitácora 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida cotidiana de una civil es sumamente calmada aún en tiempo de guerra, dentro de las paredes a tal punto que los ninjas dentro cuestionan cosas que son muy normales para su oficio.
> 
> Akane no espero que fuera mal interpretado su molestia creciente conforme el tiempo de que Obito "muera"
> 
> Menos del flash amarillo
> 
> ¡No se supone que son shinobis!

**Bitácora 14**

* * *

No supo en qué momento comenzó a mirar a Obito con un gesto lleno de tristeza cuando se daba la vuelta o estaba distraído observando a su amor durante las reuniones que tenian, que aunque no eran muchas por la carga de trabajo.... la socializacion estaba ahi.

Hasta que un día Minato le comento su observación.

-¿Estas enamorada de Obito-kun? - cuestionó el rubio una mañana que estaba lavando trastes del desayuno, después los chicos se adelantarán al campo de entrenamiento, pronto sería el examen Jounin de Kakashi y el chico estaba más obsesionado con el entrenamiento.

-¡NO!- Akane lo giro a ver con horror en su rostro mientras seguía su labor - es un niño....- hizo un puchero.

-Son de la misma edad -Minato arqueo la ceja con un gesto burlista.

-Soy mayor - se quejo abiertamente la niña.

-Por meses - confirmó el mayor silbando una canción leve.

-Pero sigo siendo mayor - Akane torció la boca secando con una parsimonia los trastes fregados por el mayor, como decirle que en verdad no lo ve con esos ojos ¡Es un niño! bueno aunque prácticamente todos lo son, con excepción del Sandaime... pero pocas veces lo ha tratado en realidad.

-Lo has estado viendo mucho - siguió picando el rubio con algo de interés impropio de un shinobi.

-Eso no quiere decir que me guste - Akane suspiro cansada de este tema, Minato se está juntando mucho con Kushina si toca estos temas con casualidad.

-Kushina dice que una mujer cuando ve a un hombre sabe si lo ama o no - encogió de hombros despreocupado el flash amarillo.

-¿Ella se enamoro de ti asi? - la antes samurai sonrió notando el sonrojo de dicho metiche individuo -Vamos... ¿no me contaras? -

-No - se recompuso hábilmente el ninja sin una pizca de molestia - tal vez cuando te declares a Obito-kun te diga, aunque temo decirte que en verdad le gusta mucho Rin-chan - informo complice.

-No me gusta de esa manera - resoplo cansada la antes mujer.

-¿Entonces Kakashi-kun? - presionó con interés el rubio al dar por terminada su labor.

-Es más chico que Obito... es un niño muy pomposo - Akane no sabía porque estaba dando explicaciones.

-Bueno has estado haciéndole sus cenas favoritas - explicó el rubio - cuya receta te callas muy bien -

-No te la diré y menos con este acoso...¡No me gusta!- suspiro mirando su último plato seco, la antes samurai en verdad se preguntaba que tipo de platica era esta....ni con su padre en la vida anterior le molestaba su vida sentimental.

-Bueno..si no te gustan los niños me lo hubieras dicho, pero a Rin-chan le gusta mucho Kakashi-kun - Minato suspiro cansado tal vez imaginando como se metió en medio de un embrollo que podría rivalizar con alguna comedia romantica.

-Sabes que, no me gustan ni los niños ni las niñas...¡Además no hablaré esto contigo!- Akane solo alzó su mano impidiendo lo que fuera diría el mayor -Tengo mucho que hacer y Midoriko-san me espera para ver los por menores de cualquier detalle...Shikaku-san se comprometerá pronto -

-Bien...le diré a Kushina al respecto, si quieres hablar con ella - Minato sonrió al ver como un cojín de su sala salía volando a su direccion...siendo atrapada con maestría - ¡estaremos disponible cuando estés lista! -grito al azotar la puerta la joven con una molestia creciendo.

¡No lo miraba por eso!

Camino con su rostro furioso...era mejor concentrarse en otra cosa.

El amor no era lo suyo y todos son unos niños.

Minato es un idiota.

* * *

El clan Nara es algo muy extraño de ver, tenían costumbres muy arraigadas y todas tenían que ver con actividades de ocio, sin embargo Akane tenía un sentido de urgencia en actividades de gran importancia - No creo que sea buena idea que este aquí - comento mirando el tablero una mañana mientras era secuestrada por el jefe de clan de sus labores.

Con la carga de trabajo como aprendiz de ama de llaves no podía darse el lujo.

-No creo que sea necesario en estos momentos - el hombre se encogió levemente con un flojo porte acomodando cada pieza en su lugar.

-¿Está consiente que es el líder del clan y su compromiso será anunciado en algunos dias? - con un ligero suspiro frustrado la niña sólo negó con algo de cansancio -Midoriko-san me regañara por esto -

-Nah, no lo creo - Shikaku sonrió de medio lado - ademas ers muy buena en este juego....y eso que dice que lo odias - 

-No es que lo odio, solo me recuerda a mi padre - suspiro frustrada la joven mientras se sentaba de mala gana -mi hermano lo amaba y siempre estaba jugando solo - 

-Bueno tu familia suena interesante - admitió el Nara regalando el primer movimiento.

-...- La chica solo apretó su boca - esta bien, usted gana... siempre está el echarle la culpa -

-Eres cruel - Shikaku solo rio de medio lado mirando el tablero - dejame decirte que tu papel de niña obediente esta haciendo que muchos se cuestionen el porque te contrate ....eres muy buena manipulando gente -

-Trabajo arduamente para eso Shikaku-san - añadió la chica sin molestia alguna -además eso hace que Midoriko-san no crea que holgazaneo por que quiero cada vez que a usted se le plazca escapar de sus deberes - regaño -aunque la mayoría de las veces eso es cierto -

-Solo necesito descansar - el Nara encogió de hombros - en estos tiempos eso es un lujo, con todo lo demás -

Akane lo miro por un largo momento, había escuchado entre los rumores de la casa como era el más joven líder de entre todos los clanes actualmente activos y que a pesar de la edad se ha portado a la altura con todos sus deberes después de que su padre muriera en alguna batalla durante los inicios de la guera.

-Bien... solo que cuando comience a divagar de las nubes lo dejo solo - la niña apuntó el dedo con el siguiente movimiento, no podía decirle al hombre que por culpa de esta actividad muchas de sus malas memorias volvían a su mente en conjunto con lo que el Yamanaka hizo.

No tenía el corazón de quitarle este respiro a uno de los estrategas mejores posicionados dentro de la red de Konoha.

Así que se dejó llevar.... y sin culpa lo apuntó cuando la vieja ama de llaves le reclamo porque no termino algunos recados entre los invitados más importantes del complejo.

Los ancianos estaban avisados de esta formalidad.

Shikaku era infeliz.

* * *

"Una espada es el filo del alma" recuerda las frases dichas por su abuelo durante sus entrenamientos "eres una chica valiosa...eso no te lo debe quitar tu cuna...recuerdalo aunque no este" casi podía escuchar su voz mientras repasaba cada paso en la oscuridad del bosque durante una mala noche.

"Nunca dejes de entrenar mi Tsuguko" 

Ampliación de su centro de gravedad, desplazamiento de sus pies conforme ese bokken que recién compró era apretado entre sus pequeñas manos, Minato no había cuestionado el favor cuando se lo pidio... pero accedió entregándoselo ese dia.

En tierras shinobis esto es muy raro conseguir junto a las katanas, así que comprendió cuando llevo tiempo.

Sus pies descalzos vibraba con el suelo de ese suelo vegetal entre polvo, tierra y piedras.

No dolian, estaba acostumbrada.

Así que siguió haciendo sus movimientos con certeza y seguridad.

-No deberías salir a entrenar ahora que Kakashi-kun vive con nosotros - Minato salía de entre la maleza sonriendo con tranquilidad e ignorando el bokken en su cuello.

-Yo..en verdad recuerdo haberte dicho que no hicieras eso - suspiro cansada mientras se limpiaba el sudor - y no puedo dejar de entrenar ...mi abuelo no me lo perdonaría -

-Si, entiendo - suspiro Minato - o entrenar en un lugar más lejano -

-No lo creo prudente, al menos aquí sí me descubre Kakashi el podría hablar contigo - negó ante la ilógica de este punto, Akane sólo negó para guardar esa arma -le pregunté a Kushina-San si pudiera hacerme un sello de almacenamiento para mi katana y mi bokken -

-¿Quieres traerlo contigo? - cuestionó un poco intrigado el mayor.

-Si, no puedo andar sin protección - sonrió Akane con sinceridad, no es como si pudiera decirle que dentro de poco muchas cosas pasarían y sabe por la última Uzumaki que estos sellos tardan en hacerse aún con su experiencia.

Necesitaba comenzar a prepararse....no es que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, pero no quería ser tomada desprevenida.

-Me gustaría decir que estas segura dentro de las paredes, pero viendo tus experiencias ...no puedo juzgar tu desconfianza - suspiro Minato -no he logrado hacer que alguno de los chicos se desocupe para acompañarte cada día -

-Te lo dije -rodó los ojos Akane- pero agradezco la preocupación -

Minato solo negó para continuar su camino - Kushina regresa hoy - informó. 

-Oh, entonces hoy cenaremos Ramen -aplaudio Akane con su bokken en su funda en su cadera - me faltan algunas cosas... pero haré una lista y al salir lo paso a comprar - 

-En verdad no tienes porque ...si quieres te puedo ayudar - informo Minato.

-No me engañas....no te pasaré la receta -apuntó la civil con burla ante el intento -pero te doy puntos por la prueba-

-Eres una cruel civil - el futuro Kage negó divertido - algún día -

-Si...si - Akane desecho para comenzar su rutina de limpieza dejando al hombre preparar el desayuno al subir las escaleras -Buenos días-bostezo al mirar a Kakashi al salir de su cuarto de dejar el bokken.

-Madrugas - frunció el ceño el niño al ver como le ganaba el baño.

-Claro deberías intentarlo -guiño divertida la civil -aunque tu prefieres ser un búho de noche -

-Entrenó - explicó el niño con un puchero debajo de su máscara. 

-Cosas de shinobis - la niña sólo se giro para entrar - terminó rapido, así que no te preocupes - cerró la puerta ante la frustración del pequeño compañero.

Podía sentirlo afuera con molestia, negando para mejor concentrarse en mirarse en el espejo.

Era mejor tomar un baño rápido. 

* * *

Kushina era un torbellino cada vez que regresaba de alguna mision, con sus pláticas animadas y ruidosas hacia que la casa tuviera vida propia entre carcajadas de comentarios pícaros de un lado a otro.

-¡Esto esta delicioso como siempre!- La pelirroja sorbio el plato con rapidez conforme la mesa comenzaba a estar ocupada por los comensales.

-Gracias - acepto la civil con facilidad dándole un gesto presuntuoso a Minato - tu esposo ha tratado de descubrir la receta estos días -

-Oh querido, no te metas con las recetas de una chica - la esposa se burló de su marido.

-Pero es que ha sido tan mala en no pasarla ...incluso me ofrecí ayudarla - el flash amarillo hizo un puchero.

Kakashi en cambio se mantuvo estoico mirando su plato.

-Lo siento Kakashi, las berenjenas esperarán para mañana - explicó la antes mujer con facilidad sabiendo que pensaba el chico.

-Me lo prometiste - bufo molesto el niño.

-Si, pero es bueno variar algunos dias...además Kushina-ne volvió de una mision -

El niño le arqueo la ceja con un gesto de "lo prometiste" pero lo dejó pasar para negar sin mover los utensilios.

Ella le dio espacio para mirar mejor a los otros dos tortolos que seguían intercambiando su día a día shinobi, no los entendía por completo pero era divertida la dinámica de pareja...hasta que finalmente terminaron.

La cena era divertida con todos juntos.

* * *

-¡Te dijo Minato-san!- Akane miró a la pelirroja que comenzaba a saltar de emoción en toda la sala con una mirada perdía en algo que no comprendia, tal vez alucinando alguna novela romántica de esas que veía en su mundo anterior.

-¡Claro y como chica es mi deber ayudarte!- apuntó el habanera rápidamente.

-Le dije que no me gustaba - suspiro la niña para negar.

-El amor es algo increíble - Kushina la tomó de la cintura para cargarla con facilidad sorprendiendola por la infracción a su espacio -algo que sólo se tiene una vez - sus ojos brillaban emocionados.

-¡Pero no estoy enamorada! - la civil trato de no vomitar el desayuno.

-No digas tonterias...estas en esa edad ya lo habíamos hablado - negó la joven bajandola con su gesto añorador - me acuerdo cuando estuve acosando a Minato -suspiro contando los pormenores de una niñez precoz con un sentimiento puro con cada sonrojo de tales memorias.

Hasta que Mikoto llegó a salvar el tema...al menos eso pensó hasta que también fue involucrada.

Itachi miró con un gesto plano el intercambio de las mayores mientas sacudía la yukata de la civil con una cuestión en su gesto -Esta bien Ita-kun cosas que no te pasara pronto - suspiro para palmear la cabeza -¿quieres que te cuente un cuento? - 

-Si - el niño puede no ser muy expresivo pero el brillo en sus ojos se encendieron.

-Bien - se sintió mal en usar al chico para salir de este tema que no estaba tan interesada aunque la involucrará, al final de cuentas no sería escuchada.

Las adultas estaban incluso planeando su boda sin consultarle.

Era problemáticas.

* * *

Obito estaba tan convencido de su avance conforme los días pasaron y Akane no podía echarle a perder esa emoción por una cita que es enteramente su culpa.

-Deberías invitarla de nuevo a salir - sugirió un día que lo encontró en el mercado ayudando a alguna ancianita al azar.

Esto hizo que el niño se sonrojara.

-No podria... ya tuve una - explicó manteniendo miserablemente su sonrisa, era un niño muy trasparente si bien juzgaba sus pensamientos.

-Deberías aprovechar ahora que tienen un poco de tiempo antes de salir a una misión - suspiró cansada la chica -además Kakashi estará en su prueba -

-Bien - dijo con un brillo sorprendentemente fácil - ¡Es cierto Akane-chan!- tomó sus manos con confianza.

-Solo planea que harás - trató de mantener su sonrisa ante la muestra de buena fe del futuro nemesis, trató de desplazar el chico agrio en el que se volverá en un futuro... pero suspiro para concentrarse en el presente -tal vez pueda conseguir una comida en Akimichi -

-¿En serio? - Obito casi grito.

-Claro, ¿porque me tomas? - Akane frunció el ceño -si quieres vamos al campo, hace mucho que no los veo entrenar -

-¿No tienes problemas con tu trabajo? - cuestionó el Uchiha preocupado.

-No, la señora Midoriko-san dijo que soy muy indulgente con Shikaku-san con sus actividades, así que al menos hasta que el compromiso sea oficial no me permitirán estar en la tarde - explicó fácilmente la niña.

-¿Eso no es malo? - El niño sólo frunció el ceño.

-Nah, al contrario eso enseñará a Shikaku-san en no usarme para salir de sus deberes - encogió de hombros la antes mujer para seguir el camino.

El Uchiha la miró por un momento largo -sabes eres muy rara - 

-Me lo han dicho - sonrió descarada la niña.

Las cosas seguían tranquilas...mientras el pequeño shinobi platicaba sobre algún plan a futuro o cosas que le pasaron, lo miró otro largo momento manteniendo esto en su memoria.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Sentía culpa pero no podía hacer mucho.


	16. Bitácora 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una cita es difícil preparar...pero lo que resulta después es un tremendo mal entendido.
> 
> ¡Son unos niños!

Bitácora 15

* * *

Estaba sentada en posición de loto en medio de un campo amplio, su respiración era regular conforme recordaba los hábitos que su abuelo le tatuo en el alma conforme la mañana comenzaba a tomar forma de una manera típica y fresca.

-Sabes no se como le haces para ser una niña problemática - Kakashi se sentó a su lado en su manera hosca y fria, con su vestimenta ninja y ese traje raro que recuerda en los capítulos de relleno, esos que tiene pocas referencias por su mala memoria y falta de atención a estos episodios en especial.

Culpenla, pero por algo Naruto era conocido por su relleno.

-Es un don...¿no te lo había dicho? - sonrió de medio lado sin abrir sus ojos ni molestarse en moverse -sabes deberías meditar conmigo en lugar de molestarme.... te hace falta, tienes poca paciencia para ser un futuro Jounin -

-No te interesa - si no fuera porque tiene los ojos cerrados notaría la mierda patentada por el último Hatake.

-Vamos...tan hostil...mínimo los buenos días - suspiro para dejar su posición, dignandose a ver a dicho infractor de su tiempo consigo misma, este solo rodó los ojos no jugando en su mano -sabes eres demasiado ... -alzó sus manos en desespero -e iluminame...¿ahora que crees que hice? - cruzó sus brazos. 

-Lo hiciste -aseguró el futuro Jounin - Obito está muy distraído y dijo que tu tenias un plan para el...Rin lo escucho y ahora está mas rara que antes - 

-Oh bueno - se rasco la nuca con algo de desapego la antes mujer no entendiendo bien que pasó en realidad, para ser mayor a veces no entendía mucho cuando se involucraban sentimientos románticos .

-¿Oh bueno? - fulminino el Hatake.

-Que molesto eres - la reencarnada solo negó para levantarse -ya sabes cosas de citas y eso...deberías intentarlo en un futuro...sabes -esto sonrojo al niño.

-¿Invitaras a Obito a salir? - el niño solo dijo con un tono que le extraño muchisimo, pero solo golpeó la cabeza con fuerza culminando don su poca paciencia -¿¡Porque me golpeas!? -

-Por impertinente...obviamente-la niña solo alzó su puño... para ser civil tenía una fuerza decente -y mira...no me gusta Obito, es para Rin y él -explico como si fuera lo más logico..¡incluso el fue parte de su plan de primera cita!

Kakashi solo parpadeo para girar su cabeza a otro punto -¿segura? -

-Qué niño tan más ... en verdad un día de estos - se levantó de golpea para terminar su frustración en otra parte -será mejor que prepare el desayuno...hoy van a misiones...¿verdad? -

El chico la siguió de mala gana pera solo encoge de hombros -puede ser ...-

Ella solo bufo molesta - insufrible -

-Ya me has dicho eso - arqueo la ceja severo el niño.

-Solo por si se te olvida - encogió los hombros anda culpable para dirigirse a la cocina -ayudame a cortar esto...prepararé el resto - admitio.

-¿Que haras? - preguntó curioso.

-Obento...obviamente, con Kushina de nuevo en misión y ustedes pronto a salír hay que preparar algo para que puedan llevar - suspiro la chica para buscar el arroz - tal vez onigiris -

-¿Berenjenas? - cuestionó el niño resignandose a ser de ayuda .

-Obvio no...y menos con tu cuestión anterior ....en serio para se shinobis se interesan mucho en la situación romántica de otros fácilmente - gruñó molesta.

Kakashi sólo se sonrojo débilmente mirando más entretenido la tabla de cortar.

Era lo mejor...silencioso era menos molesto.

* * *

Akane sabía que esto era absurdo mirando a Shoto casualmente parado en la entrada del complejo un día que regresaba al trabajo.

-En verdad no se que me pasa hoy que encuentro shinobis molestos - fulmino a dicho Nara que solo bostezo.

-Es casualidad - encogió de hombros para acompañarla camino a la casa principal.

-Si claro...como el sol en las mañanas - suspiro resignada a ser escoltada...El niño era raro -por cierto..¿donde esta tu equipo genin? -

-Por ahí - dijo fácilmente el niño con su aparente gesto aburrido - escuche un rumor -

-Oh vaya, no espere que los shinobis son chismosos - se burló abiertamente la antes mujer manteniendo su velocidad... era un lindo día para amargarse por cosas sin sentido, en verdad eran solo pequeños niños que decían cosas raras.

-No...solo quiero confirmar - con desinterés el compañero bostezo - ya sabes...esas cosas que las niñas molestas dicen al aire - 

-Esto involucra niñas...vaya no pensé que te interesarían - hizo un ademán juguetón la civil.

-Problemática - gruñó el infante -no...es que, ¿como lo digo? -

-Solo sueltalo, me tienes con pendiente con esta información - suspiro con fastidio la ex samurai al ver como el niño le sacaba la vuelta constantemente a este asunto.

Capaz y era otra pelea con algún Akimichi o Hyuga...o sabe dio quién. 

-Escuche que estas detrás del Uchiha del equipo de Minato - añadió con un tono desocupado el Nara, ella solo se palmeo con fuerza la frente ante este comentario.

-En verdad...todos ustedes - suspiro la antes mujeres -sabes que ... no estaré aclarando esto cada vez que sale esto...¿quién te dijo? -

-Nadie...la gente observa - encogió de hombros crítico el niño.

-Por todos los ...-se mordió la lengua al no invocar un dios que no existe en este mundo -sabes que mejor me adelanto...Shikaku-san estará esperándome -

-¿Entonces te gusta? -cuestión de nuevo Shoto pero con un gesto serio.

-Obvio no..es mi amigo - negó ante la explicación salida de su boca, era mejor aclararlo antes de que esto se saliera de control - y será mejor que no hagas caso a los chismes -

Mejor apretó el paso ignorando a su escolta que decidió irse por otro lado en algún punto del complejo...llegar a la casa principal y que el jefe Nara cuestionara con un brillo pícaro sobre su interés amoroso (aparente) le hizo sentir una gran frustración. 

¡Todo porque pidió un favor de una reservacion a un restaurant Akimichi.!

Maldiciendo al pueblo.

* * *

Obito se veía exprimido cuando se lo encontró en el mercado, su mirada no topaban en ningún momento y se estaba volviendo ridículo la manera en que evitaba sus ojos con un tono carmesí que la confundió por completo.

-Obito-kun -dijo con un tono falso dulce -¿me puedes decir que esta pasando? - decidió preguntar directamente ante el silencio del siempre ruidoso niño que por más que trató de sacar una platica no salío más que respuestas extrañas y rapidas.

-Nada - dijo fácilmente el niño con un apretar en su quijada.

Ella entrecerro sus ojos en absoluta sospecha acercándose al niño que sólo se hizo para atrás cayendo sobre su trasero - eso no es cierto...me has estado evitando todo el camino - gruñó molesta.

-¡No es cierto! - dijo el niño para alejarse conforme ella se acercó con sus manos en la cadera.

-No soy ciega Obito-kun -alargo la última parte de ese nombre haciéndola más intimidante -quiero aclarar lo que sea pase por tu mente...en verdad es tonto la manera en que estas evitando el tema...¡ni siquiera se que esta pasando!-

-¡Nada!- y con una habilidad ninja el Uchiha desapareció de su vista dejándola sola en esos pasillos.

-Por dios....- se cruzó de brazos ante lo que fuera paso.

¡Los niños son tan molestos!

* * *

La cena fue la más incomoda que sintió desde que llego a ese hogar, como los primeros días en que fue forzada a convivir con estos personajes canon en una misma mesa.

Solo por la mirada divertida de Minato sabía que algo estaba pasando sin darse cuenta.

Miró por un rato con su gesto falso sereno para notar como Kakashi giraba su vista a su comida, Obito se removia inquieto dando ojos a Rin, mientras dicha niña se veía calmada.

-¿Como les fue en su dia? - decidió romper este extraño silencio.

-Bien Akane-chan muy interesante día - añadió Minato sin culpa alguna, al ser el único disponible para contestar. 

-Oh que bien - la antes mujer aceptó con facilidad -saben hoy me enteré de algo absurdo - añadió casual.

-¿En serio? - Namikaze fingió inocencia pura con un parpadear ligero, casi caía en eso si no fuera porque su chakra era chismoso en su estado de animo... curiosos y burlon.

Maldita cara bonita del individuo.

-Si...hoy Shoto - comenzó casualmente.

-¿Quién es Shoto? - Kakashi cuestiono intrigado.

-Un Nara...vive en el complejo .-desecho fácilmente la antes mujer por la interrupción -como venía diciendo...vino Shoto y me dijo algo interesante hoy - encogió de hombros -sobre mi interés romantico...en verdad no sabía que los shinobis son chismosos -

-¡No lo somos!- Tanto Kakashi como Obito se levantaron de la mesa en un grito a la par, era comico si no fuera porque ambos estaban rojos.

-Claro que lo son -ella solo torció la boca nada interesada en su comida - no sólo eso, apuntaron a que tenía un interés romántico con Obito-kun...en verdad esto es absurdo -

-¿No te gusto? - Obito parpadeo un par de veces...incluso Rin se vio algo sorprendida.

-No - como si fuera lo más obvio contesto.

-Que bueno -con una facilidad el chico se desinflo en su asiento con un alivio propio -pensé que te tenía que rechazar...porque a mi me gusta ... -no djio lo otro para terminar todo sonrojado, Obito era a veces un idiota.

-Lo sabía - Hatake tuvo el descaro de admitir.

-Claro - Akane fulmino - Obito-kun eres un buen niño y todo eso...pero en verdad no eres mi tipo -aclaro antes de que todo esto volviera a mal entenderse.

-Bueno... tu tambien, eres bonita y tienes....- no terminó de decir para volverse a coser en su propia vergüenza , el Uchiha si era algo.

-Gracias...aunque no se como llego la gente a esa conclusión -miro culpable al único mayor que se mantuvo ajeno a la platica pero estaba segura que se carcajeaba por dentro.

Rin por su parte estaba igual de roja sin aportar mucho a la plática. 

-No lo se...los shinobis tienden a interesarse en la vida de los demás, más si involucra un extraño triangulo amoroso - Namikaze explicó sin culpa -y al final de todo ya están en "esa" edad -

Todos menos Akane se pusieron rojos....¡Incluso el frío Kakashi!

-Somos ninjas...eso es una perdida de tiempo -se intento recomponer el Hatake volviendo a su actitud pomposa.

-Pero ahí me estabas preguntando - fulmino la joven recordando esa mañana.

-Kakashi-kun...¿te pregunto? - Rin habló intrigada.

-Cla- iba a comentar pero dicho niño sólo le tapó la boca.

-No - dijo fácilmente -ella entendió mal -

-No entendí mal - declaró al ver como era liberada de ese agarre tosco - en verdad deberías dejar de hacer eso...al menos preguntenme a la próxima directamente, es incómodo tener este ambiente durante todo este día -

-No fue mi intención Akane-chan -se disculpo el Uchiha al notar que la mirada caía en el.

-Que bueno que todo esto se aclaro.... me fascina tener estas pláticas entretenidas con ustedes, nunca me aburro -sarcástica sacó la antes mujer.

-Cuanto gustes Akane-chan - admitió Minato con un brillo divertido.

-Y bien...ahora si...¿como les fue en su dia? - regreso al tema principal la antes samurai.

-Clasificado - gruñó agriamente el último Hatake.

Seguía siendo insufrible.

* * *

-¿En serio Obito dijo eso? - Kushina estaba a carcajadas mientras Minato le platicaba los por menores de la situación de la cena anterior.

Akane se preguntaba si esto era normal, pero considerando la fórmula de esta pareja era común que se contarán todos.

-Si...y Akane-chan como siempre directa les pregunto -admitió el rubio palmeando su cabeza rápidamente. 

-Y no ayudaste ...Minato-kun- fulmino dicha civil claramente ofendida -Kushina-san...aquí tu esposo es molesto -

-Minato-kun el amor de una bella dama es diferente a la de ustedes - se sonrojo la pelirroja golpeando juguetonamente al rubio.

Ambos tenían sonrojos a distintos niveles.

-Además Akane-chan también escuché que un Nara te está persiguiendo - Minato alzó su ceja en cuestión - ¿Shoto-kun? -

-Es un niño molesto...Solo me pregunta cosas y se va - Akane solo negó - no lo digas asi... suena a como que esta interesado en mi...son niños y shinobis, se supone que deben tener otras prioridades -

-.... Akane-chan, debes ser más intuitiva - aclaró Kushina para abrazarla -pobre de mi niña...ábrete al amor y dejate llevar -

-No me interesa el amor - se quejo abiertamente siendo ignorada ante el agarre tosco de la habanera en pláticas de amor infantil, cuentos y caballeros...para ser una kunoichi infame tenía una rara persepcion de este tema.

-Si...debo de presentarme con Shikaku-san al respecto - Minato se veía serio - al final de todo soy tu tutor - con un fuego en sus ojos declaró el rubio.

Ella solo parpadeo un tanto fuera de lugar ante el escenario que ambos adultos presentaban....muy contrastantes.

Demasiado cansado que solo rodó los ojos de nuevo.

Los shinobis son raros.


	17. Bitácora 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era tranquilo hasta que un niño fue jounin....
> 
> Kakashi es insufrible...pero ...ya lo sabia

**Bitácora 16**

* * *

El cielo era tan estrellado muy diferente a su mundo original y era un recuerdo vago de tiempos que hace mucho no trae a su conciencia actual, ahora como Akane tantas cosas se perdieron en un afán de no morir.

A veces se siente como una extraña cuando amanece y desconoce por completo el lugar donde se encuentra.

Confundida en dos mundos que quieren sobrevivir al paso del tiempo.

Pero poco a poco la persona que fue se corroe con tanto drama en esta vida, uno que sufrió y que agradece tener la conciencia de alguien mayor.

Ningún niño debe vivir maltrato solo por su cuna, por su concepción o algo por el estilo y sabe sería diferente si hubiera sido un infante normal.

Negó rápido para dejarse de tonterías que dejo de pensar cuando decidió aferrarse a esta vida, sobrevivir y conocer mas allá de sus fronteras, no planeando involucrarse con personajes sabía vagaban a lo largo del mundo cuando se enteró que era el Naruverso.

Sonrió para sí misma cuando esas imágenes del primer shinobi que reconoció trabajando para su "padre"...uno que solo era de título mas no de sentimiento.

-¿Pensativa? - Minato entraba a su rango con una sonrisa dulce, típica de alguien de su carácter...uno que sabe a veces es fachada porque al final de cuentas era un shinobi, el porche se quedó en silencio mientras el hombre se sentaba a su lado ocupando un espacio considerable en esa pequeña escalera.

Su patio era el lugar perfecto para aclarar su mente y eso ya lo había dicho antes, pero que importa volverlo a decir.

-Solo un poco -contestó la reencarnada sin girarlo a ver- siempre me he preguntado si habrá vida en otros planetas - cuestiono intrigada con una cuestión que en su vida anterior incluso todavía había debates.

-¿Planetas? - Minato se veía severamente extrañado por la palabra.

-Si ya sabes...el mundo donde vivimos es un planeta y cada estrella es otro - Akane arqueo la ceja por fin girándose a verlo.

-Bueno es extraño tener esa definición...digo por lo regular los shinobis no pensamos mucho mas que defender nuestras fronteras y ejercer nuestra profesión -aclaró el futuro Kage con un suspiro lejano, como si hubiera dejado tantas cuestiones o dudas mas allá de perfeccionar su arte.

-Oh, bueno eso es algo triste...pero supongo es su especialidad - encogió de hombros la niña un poco culpable de lanzar esta pregunta, siempre lo lograba a hacer y varias veces la metió en problemas -de donde soy había libros muy interesantes...pero muchos tienen definiciones muy vagas al respecto -

Su casa antes de venir a Konoha tenía una colección de diversos pergaminos o libros de distintos temas, pero todos solo poseían el conocimiento básico.

Nadie se ha esforzado en preguntarse del porqué de tantas cosas, pero ella no era especialista ni científica.

Y la información que respaldaba en su mayoría era de su antiguo ser.

Uno que a veces olvida fue.

-Suena unos muy interesantes - parpadeo el rubio con algo de lejanía -nunca me detuve a pensar mucho mas allá de las estrellas y seria increíblemente aburrido si no hay vida en tantos planetas...si lo que me dices es cierto -

-Eso es cierto - Akane compartió ese mismo panorama -pero no creo que solo vengas a decirme que es lo que estoy viendo -sonrió descarada.

-Me hieres profundamente tu duda - el rubio solo dio un ademán teatral sobre un daño emocional inexistente.

-Oh vamos...lo dice el tipo que me cuestiono sobre Obito-kun y el resto - Akane no olvidaba y tenía cierta rencilla con el adulto por apoyar chismes que le causaron tantos problemas.

Incluso Shikaku lo apoya.

-Fue entretenido -sin culpa el futuro Kage encogió sus hombros -solo me preguntaba que tanto observas...ultimamente te veo un poco mas despegada, pense que ya habíamos hecho las paces -

La reencarnada no dijo nada en absoluto por un momento, era cierto...había estado tratando menos a los chicos y a los que le dan cobijo en su casa, culpa enteramente a sus pesadillas mas reales con memorias de una historia ficticia.

Una que no vio los capítulos de relleno...pero ¿quien se fija? 

Primero fue observar a Obito cada vez que lo encontraba y no era porque le gustaba, si no porque a veces decían sus planes a futuros clavándose profundamente en su mente y corazon.

-Solo que recordé mi antigua vida...y siento que en verdad esto es un sueño -declaró fielmente en parte a sus sentimientos, no podría decirle simplemente ¡oye conozco tu futuro y no pasarás de tres años o algo asi!

No era estúpida y si decía algo sería encerrada con un Yamanaka o empeorar las cosas.

Un ligero temblor por el recuerdo del clan lee mentes.

Todavia tenia pesadillas con esos ojos feos.

Minato solo la miro por un momento muy largo -es la primera vez que mencionas tu hogar antes de aquí -con paciencia comentó.

-No era un lugar bonito para un niño - Akane siguió su mirada hacia el cielo brillante, no se cansaba de esto - incluso a veces pensé en que era mejor vivir en la calle - puede que haya sido una clase de noble, pero peleó duro para llegar a sobrevivir y tiene un hermano por el que vale la pena regresar.

Pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte y no tiene muchas influencias para ir en contra del estatus Himura.

Uno que incluso carga en cada entrenamiento que tiene.

Su abuelo también fue un pilar en esta faceta de reencarnación.

-Escuche rumores de tu familia ...ellos son muy fuertes en el país del hierro - Minato solo golpeo su barbilla con distracción - personas orgullosas de su linaje y con una fama que los respalda -

-Supongo - encogió sus hombros la niña para levantarse -solo no quiero volver y enfrentarlos, no ahora - parpadeo al rubio.

-Y me encargare de eso - declaró el mayor como un compromiso.

-No hagas promesas Minato-san, el tiempo las cosas cambian y se que eres alguien muy solicitado - sonrió para palmear la cabeza rubia como una mayor...que al final de cuentas lo es -Además Kushina-ne es una persona muy absorbente -pícara declaró.

-Yo...en verdad no deberías ser demasiado observadora - Minato se puso colorado por completo bajando la cabeza.

-En verdad no se como eres la persona cuya fama puede facilitar procesos burocráticos - La niña solo esbozo una pequeña mueca divertida.

-No te burles Akane-chan - el mayor solo se levanto -Por cierto...¿le conseguiste un regalo a Kakashi-kun? -

-¿Le tengo que conseguir uno? - cuestiono con una voz moderada mientras entraban al departamento.

-Si..es tradicional que des algo a un ninja cuando pasa de nivel - declaró como lo mas obvio el shinobi.

-No sabia eso -mintió con facilidad.

-Bueno aunque eres civil vives entre shinobis - Minato arqueo la ceja.

-No creo que quiera algo de mi, además es insufrible - Akane hizo un puchero para mirar hacia el sofá -no soy muy creativa al respecto -

-Yo digo que no te quieres esforzar - Namikaze declaró -según recuerdo tu fuiste la del plan de respaldo para una mentira a Kushina - 

-¡Eso fue otra cosa!- dijo la niña con suma ofensa.

-No lo creo - negó el rubio para ir a la cocina -Kakashi llega hoy en la noche después de su examen, así que consigue algo temprano-

-¡¡Ahh!! no quiero - audible se desinfló en el sofá mas cercano en una escena dramática... -si me acompañas si...la última vez que fui casi me ...-se callo rápidamente.

-Lo se...no te preocupes te acompañara Obito-kun, creo igual le interesara acompañarte - encogió de hombros el mayor- y puede haya un avance -

-No empieces Namikaze Minato - regaño la antes mayor con firmeza ante la insinuación de algún avance romántico.

¡Que no le gustaba de esa manera!

El rubio solo carcajeo divertido de esto... era bueno no estuviera Kushina otra vez si no ambos son molestos a una manera cómicamente distraída.

Odia el romance....no es para ella.

* * *

-¿Qué te parece? - Akane apunto un par de cosas que traía en sus manos...las tiendas ninjas estaban abarrotadas por los exámenes que se estaban realizando a la par de la guerra ocasionando a muchos entrar por distintos detalles de felicitación, una práctica muy estándar pero como civil la ignoraban mucho.

-Yo creo que al estúpido de Bakashi no le gustara - declaró el Uchiha fielmente con un cruzar de brazos.

El pasillo era algo angosto donde dos chicos miraban intrigados lo enseñado.

-¡¿Porque es tan dificil?! - la antes mujer solo dejo lo propuesto en el estante.

-Es alguien muy molesto - comentó su compañero fácilmente.

Como si fuera una ley del universo que no está escrito.

-Digo cualquiera le daría uso a esto - apuntó descarada la niña.

-Pero no el - Obito dijo rápidamente -pero yo estoy en la primera propuesta -

-Vamos un kunai es muy obvio - Akane hizo un puchero con esta declaración.

-Es mejor que un llavero...¡lo tirara en cualquier misión!- El uchiha levantó sus manos teatralmente.

-Sabes que...me rindo - la reencarnada golpeo el piso en una terquedad de estar fastidiada, mucha gente estaba alrededor y era seguro golpearia al segundo muchacho que se le insinuara.

Gracias a los dioses que iba con Obito...si no ya hubiera volado su tapadera.

-Yo también - El Uchiha se negó a ver mas.

-Por algo no me gustan las compras - Akane se quejó abiertamente.

-Somos dos - su compañero siguió caminando entre diferentes puestos...era sorprendente como la venta seguía igual a pesar de todo el trabajo exterior.

-Por cierto...hoy tengo la reservacion con el Akimichi, espero que ya le hayas preguntado a Rin-chan al respecto - preguntó al aire la niña no prestando atención al tropiezo del niño que fue algo extremadamente exagerado al punto de ir a parar a un estante de otro puesto de paso.

-Yo...yo ...- Obito se tapó la cara ignorando el gesto horrorizado del pobre vendedor.

-Lo siento..señor - la niña solo sonrió para estirar al niño que solo no se movió como una estatua patética -en verdad, es la segunda cita...debe ser fácil que la primera -

-Yo...aun no te agradezco por eso - El Uchiha solo se soltó del agarre de la niña sonrojado -pero es tan difícil, ella está emocionada por el examen de Bakashi -tristemente dijo con una mirada lejana.

Rin no seguía captando los mensajes obvios de dicho futuro nemesis y para ser una adulta le dolía que fuera solo de un lado esta correspondencia.

-En verdad te lo complicas mucho, pero no se quien para decirlo...no tengo experiencia al respecto - Akane solo suspiro -por favor espero que puedas ir...no lo separe por nada -

-Tratare de preguntarle hoy - dijo con un brillo emocionado el niño avivando de nuevo su carácter despreocupado y emocional.

Al menos eso esperaba.

Shikaku se burlaría de ella si no aprovecha este favor...el maldito se divertía con su propio drama juvenil en apoyo de su tutor en esta aldea...para ser el genio de su generación era algo cuando se interesaba en un tema.

Culpa a su falta de interés del compromiso o la guerra.

Quien sabe...los shinobis siguen siendo raros para ella.

* * *

-¿Que? -Akane solo fulmino la mano estirada del futuro Copy nin con intriga y molestia.

-Se supone me debes de dar algo de felicitación - aceptó el niño con una obviedad de que estaba hablando con una estúpida.

Odiaba la parte presuntuosa del infante futuro maestro del team protagonista.

-No traje nada - declaró mirando al resto en ese campo de entrenamiento, incluso Obito se veía algo intrigado por esta reacción...ella acababa de llegar con el obento enviado por Kushina.

-Sensei...¿no le dijo a Akane de mi examen?- suspiro con seriedad el pequeño individuo ahora jounin.

-Si...ayer - Minato tuvo el descaro de negar con un brillo divertido....ella lo fulmino con un gesto de "traidor" que fue ignorado.

-Mira la verdad si fui a conseguirte algo...pero eres demasiado - no termino la frase haciendo ademanes con sus manos -y me fue difícil conseguir algo de tu gusto o utilidad - honesta suspiro abnegada.

-Bueno no esperaba menos de ti - Kakashi se giró con un aire molesto...olvidando por completo que dijo su nombre sin ningún sufijo.

-Mira...te conseguiré algo, pero en verdad necesito tiempo - torció la boca con una furia fría...se sentía menospreciada por alguna razón.

-No es necesario - el peliblanco la miró como pez muerto - no creo que puedas conseguir nada mejor -

-Apuestas - esto era un reto firme que no dejará ir fácilmente.

El solo arqueo la ceja con una sonrisa debajo de su inútil máscara -sorpréndeme - incito.

-Eres un maldito insufrible -ella solo dejo la canasta en el suelo para girarse -vas a ver - era infantil dejarse llevar por estas palabras, pero como quiera se sentía insultada al respecto ignorando las miradas del equipo que dejó atrás.

Incluso Minato cubrió su boca al verla partir.

Pediría ayuda a Kushina al respecto.

Ella la sacaría de esto.

* * *

-Me rindo - dijo finalmente después de varios días de búsqueda infructuosa -si quieres algo que te regale...acompáñame -

-Vaya...en verdad te rindes fácilmente, pero que puedo pedir de un civil - suspiro cansado el peliblanco.

-En mi defensa eres alguien difícil de complacer -se cruzó de brazos fulminando al joven que solo coloco sus manos en la cadera en una pose autoritaria.

La casa de Minato actualmente estaba vacía porque el resto del equipo estaba en otra misión ,mientras Kakashi hacia su papeleo Jounin.

-¿Tengo que escoger mi propio regalo? - alzó sus cejas fríamente el aparente shinobi.

-Claro...y te culpo enteramente - negó la chica en un puchero perpetuo.

-Bien...pero me compraras el regalo y la comida -apuntó sin pena el jounin.

-¿¡Porque!? no puedo con todo...ademas ganas mas que yo - la niña declaró -deberías aunque sea comprar la comida como el tipo que ocasiona muchos problemas por un presente....mejor te hubiera dado otro abrazo - 

-No quiero abrazos- el peliblanco no gritó pero su gesto daba mucho que desear.

-Es lo que te daré si no te consigo algo...asi que trata de no se quisquilloso - apuntó Akane sin culpa de usar esa arma a su favor, ¿quien diria que un simple abrazo sería usado en su contra? eso es divertido y extraño.

¡Niños!

-Bien...te comprare la comida -Kakashi dijo con una resolución para comenzar a caminar -pero tu cenaremos berenjenas - 

-¡¿Otra vez?! - Akane nego para seguir el camino -Todavia que te comprare algo...tengo que hacer tu cena favorita -

-Me lo debes por el atraso - declaró el futuro copy nin con un cruzar de brazos y caminar lento.

-No hablare contigo - La antes samurai suspiro en derrota - te juro que algun dia te haré pagar todo esto -

-Si..cuando sea no creo que puedas - se burlo el jounin con su pecho firme hacia adelante.

-Insufrible - declaró la niña sin mas que decir, no quería terminar golpeando al niño por algo que no arreglara así.

-Siempre - Kakashi sonrío de medio lado con un brillo burlon en sus siempre severos ojos. 

¿Quien diría que el niño sería así? no lo sabe y está segura en el Canon no era si...pero lo dejo ser por hoy, tenia algo que comprar y para desgracia tenía una anormal compañía.

Hatake no es fácil de complacer.

Que ironia.


	18. Bitácora 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consentir a unos chicos es difícil cuando tienden a confundir sus muestras de afecto con algo mas...¡Que onda con estos shinobis y sus prioridades!

Bitácora 17

* * *

-En verdad esa cosa te gusta - pregunto fielmente una niña en cierto mercado, mientras el chico a quien está comprando algo le lanza una mirada de "obvio si" marca Hatake registrada, Akane se preguntaba si en realidad era solamente su punto de vista que esto le hacía sentir extraño, pero quien es ella de juzgar gustos infantiles si cuando era pequeña le agradaba Sailor Moon y Power ranger.

En esa infancia que si fue feliz...no la mierda que le tocó en esta, pero bueno...regresando al presente la reencarnada solo cruzo los brazos con una incredulidad de este objeto -Es un collar -apunto solo para confirmar el punto de lo mostrado.

-¿Si? - Hatake solo la fulmino otro rato.

-No pensé que fueras de joyas - declaró fielmente la antes mujer para suspirar y tomarlo entre sus manos.

-Es el mas resistente para uso rudo, shinobi-san, le aseguro que no se romperá por mas técnicas peligrosas que utilicen - con orgullo el vendedor se alzó por encima de ellos mostrando su altura muy diferente -Ademas creo que a su novio le agradara -

Esto le hizo rodar los ojos -¡No es mi novio!- se quejó abiertamente la civil no dejándose llevar por esos juegos, era el tercer mercader que le decía lo mismo...miro a Kakashi que se veía extremadamente apenado...adorable pero curioso siendo que es el ninja mas severo que conoce.

Le agrada un poco mas la versión futura...aunque el libro porno no tanto.

Suspiro - lo llevaré - dijo finalmente la joven, era bueno tener monedas extras para este detalle.

-Gracias...aunque tardaste - Kakashi tuvo el descaro de decir cuando le fue entregado una pequeña bolsa del vendedor.

-De nada...y los tiempos no menguan el peso del regalo - regaño fácilmente la chica -aunque te dire que es extraño lo que escogiste, incluso había uno de una pequeña flama a un lado - admitió al comenzar a caminar.

El collar era artesanal con una piedra roja y un pequeño sol en medio.

-Me recuerda a alguien - con severidad el chico dijo -gracias - se escuchó un poco mas honesto que antes.

-Bien..ese gracias me agrado mas y de nada, solo cuidalo mucho -sonrió honesta aunque su bolsillo gritaba por el robo, pero era algo que se podia dar el lujo de comprar.

No era como si gastara lo suficiente y Minato insistió en no cobrarle renta...al menos le dejaba comprar las cenas cada cierto tiempo, menguando un poco su culpa.

El camino fue silencioso mientras hacían una parada a comprar algún ingrediente faltante de la cena.

Odiaba perder un debate con el chico

* * *

-No me agrada perder una reservación como esa...pero te perdono -dijo Akane finalmente esa noche durante la cena al ver a un Obito apaleado por su enojo inicial.

¡No había ido a la cena y ni su esfuerzo fue suficiente!

-¿¡En serio!? -incrédulo el Uchiha amplio sus ojos esperanzados, el ruido en el comedor era obvio entre felicitaciones de Kushina y Minato.

El futuro Nemesis le ayudó a recoger los platos con la esperanza de ser menos culpable por su falta.

Pero no podia forzar mas esto, se sentia culpable de lanzarlo a un tema delicado...siendo que no era su asunto principal además que en verdad le causaba tristeza que no avanzara mucho lo que sería el detonante de su caída a la oscuridad.

Amaba a Rin con todas sus fuerzas y eso le golpeaba el corazon de nuevo, quedándose en silencio para sonreir al compañero infatil.

El si era un niño y todavia tenia esa inocencia de esperanzas que no quería echar a perder con su carácter.

-Si - afirmo para negar secar sus manos y palmear la cabeza -lamento si te puse en una situación complicada...se que estas cosas tardan mucho - 

-Yo...en verdad agradezco mucho tu ayuda - Obito se sonrojo ante su agarre, mirando distraídamente hacia el comedor...Rin estaba felicitando a Kakashi finalmente -Ella me dijo que estara viendome y que estará a mi lado hasta que me convierta en Hokage - distraídamente comento con algo fiel a sus sentimientos.

No sabe si fueron estas palabras la que la orillaron a acercarse...pero sólo agrandó sus brazos para abrazarlo -en serio eso es bueno por ti Obito-kun, te dije que no perdieras fe -le dio un apretón.

Pero el chico solo se vio sorprendido alejándose rápidamente rompiendo un par de platos en el proceso... con su gesto horrorizado y rojo.

-yo...yo...¡Akane-chan no debiste! - gruño confundido -¡dijiste que no te gustaba! - 

-¡No me gustas! -afirmo la chica con ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared mas cercana...de preferencia en el terco infante enfrente -solo te abrace por felicidad -

-¡Que hicieron mocosos!- Kushina entraba con un aura inquietante mirando a dagas a Obito, quien solo gruño molesto por la misma reacción.

-¡Yo no hice nada!- se defendió el Uchiha -¡Fue Akane y su acercamiento! -

-¿Que hiciste? - Kushina sonrió misteriosamente con su cabello comenzando a bajar un nivel de enfado, mirando a la reencarnada que solo alzo sus manos inocentes.

-Solo di un abrazo de felicitaciones...en verdad, hacen mucho drama innecesario -se quejo fulminando al Uchiha.

-¡Abrazo!- De todas las personas Kakashi salió con un gesto indescriptible a Obito -Akane que te dije la vez pasada -

-Tu no te metas...son mis amigos...es normal abrazarlos - abiertamente la antes samurai cruzó de brazos.

-Akane-chan, no creo que muchas mujeres se atrevan a abrazar a otros niños - declaró Rin con un sonrojo leve.

-OH por todo lo bueno de este mundo - Akane ahora si se golpeo la cabeza contra la pared en un sonido que no llegó, Minato llegó rápidamente al punto con una sonrisa deteniendola ....su mano fue el punto donde aterrizó su desesperación.

-No creo que sea saludable hacer eso -Namikaze simplemente negó divertido - tu cabeza es frágil -añadió casual.

-Solo dime Minato-san porque todos son asi...-suspiro sufrida la antes mujer pasando mejor sus manos por la cara -es frustrante que no pueda abrazar a nadie sin que piensen algo mas -fulmino a todos.

-Oh querida...creo que debemos tener esta plática de nuevo - negó Kushina abrazándola tercamente -¡y tu aléjate de ella....es buena! - apuntó a Obito.

-Ella empezó - se quejo el Uchiha.

Akane solamente fulminó a todos mientras era arrastrada a una incómoda platica con la mayor.

Kushina es firme en tener cierto recato.

¡Son shinobis!

Gruño por lo bajo.

Esto era absurdo no comprendiendo del todo lo que hizo mal, pero tal vez su propia negación de verlos como personas de su edad física lo que impide notar los sonrojos, la atención y cualquier cosa que alguien de su edad estaría fascinado por tener.

Menos ella...¡Todos son unos mocosos!

* * *

Cuando supo que se irían a una misión en conjunto y fuera de la aldea su corazon se fue a su estómago en un sentimiento que tenia rato de comenzar a ser presente en sus memorias.

Pero ahora que llego el momento ...no quería mirarlos a los ojos, pero se abstuvo de cualquier molestia para sonreir.

-Por favor no molestes a Obito-kun...Kakashi -gruño la chica al ver cómo el niño menosprecia a dicho Uchiha con facilidad antes de partir.

-Tchs....no es algo que sea difícil - cruzó de brazos el último Hatake mientras el otro gritaba sobre lo estúpido que era y como lo superaría.

-El punto es ...no lo molestes - rodó los ojos Akane -no se como soportas estar entre tanto ruido Rin-chan -dio un par de palmadas a la única kunoichi.

-No es nada -desecho la niña facilmente.

-Eres alguien de infinita paciencia...yo ya los hubiera lanzado a un pozo - apuntó con facilidad.

-No es como si pudieras-Kakashi frunció sus ojos con un gesto presuntuoso.

-Retame... sabes que soy muy terca- se rio victoriosa la joven ocasionando un girar de rostro del último Hatake...eso significaba victoria.

-Yosh...es cierto es muy terca- de mala gana Obito afirmó inquieto de cualquier de sus recuerdos pasados.

-¡Bien chicos...es hora de irnos!- afirmó Minato fácilmente - este es tu primer trabajo Kakashi-kun confío en que puedas estar a la altura...-

-Por favor cuidense -Kushina se veía inquieta por alguna razón, tal vez presentía algo y no lo sabía bien.

No entendía las funciones de un jinchuriki ahora en la vida real.

-No te preocupes...estaremos bien -Obito fácilmente dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa -al final de todo sere Hokage - dio un guiño firme.

-Regresen a salvo - soltó finalmente la niña con una mirada segura -y no se molesten mutuamente - 

No es que fuera común que se despidiera de ellos, por lo regular siempre tenía cosas que hacer pero ahora que Kakashi se había convertido en Jounin procuraba un poco salir a darles el adiós...aunque por un momento titubeó por su inseguridad y culpa de lo que pasara (siendo notado solamente por Minato) pero queria estar ahi.

Aunque no fuera de mucha ayuda.

-El empieza -Kakashi apuntó con descaro al antes feliz Uchiha.

-¡No es cierto! -el usuario del sharingan apagado gruño molesto.

-Bien...quien fuera que empiece no se molesten entre sí - rodo los ojos la antes adulta -Minato-san por favor - pidió ayuda ante las quejas abiertas de los infantes.

-Ya chicos... se nos hace tarde -dio unos ligeros aplausos para despedirse de su esposa fácilmente y comenzar a marchar.

Vio partir al grupo alejándose a través del camino común mas allá de las grandes puertas que conoce últimamente.

-¿Estas bien? - cuestiono Kushina con algo en sus ojos, ella solo parpadeo para suspirar.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento -dijo facilmente al aire siendo abrazada por la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes Minato es el mas fuerte... y Kakashi es muy capaz de liderar el equipo - con orgullo apretujo la habanera con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

Al parecer no era la única.

Semanas después lo confirmaron.

Cuatro se fueron y tres regresaron......Obito no volvió.

Y ella no hizo nada.... lloro por primera vez en mucho tiempo.


	19. Bitácora 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La muerte no es algo que se prepara uno con tiempo, aun aunque estes consiente de ese suceso el golpe sigue siendo igual de doloroso.
> 
> Una partida...el juego comienza y el tablero está siendo preparado.
> 
> ¿cómo lidiar con eso? no lo sabe...solo es una simple mortal, no un dios.
> 
> No era nadie

**Bitácora 18**

* * *

Había sido unos días algo tristes conforme el peso de la pérdida se hacía presente en ese dia gris, el sol se mostraba ajeno mientras el monumento grababa otro nombre a su lista grande víctima de esta guerra.

UCHIHA OBITO

Eran elegantes Kanjis escritos en piedra que era precedido de otros mas que cayeron en la batalla final, una que asegura calmara las batallas y abrira paso a los tratados de paz.

Pero ella sabía que no era cierto...que solo era el inicio de algo oscuro y feo que se comenzara a trazar bajo el sumo cuidado de una criatura mitad mortal, hijo de Kaguya...miro al cielo buscando esa luna falsa.

No era lo suficientemente fuerte.

No era nadie.

Apretó la mano del chico a su lado, Kakashi y Rin se veían perdidos notándose como su edad lo requiere....sonrió escuetamente al ser sentido por su compañero que solo se aferró a su extremidad como salvavidas perdido en mar abierto.

Era triste que Rin se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos tarde... pero ella estaba ahí con su brazo izquierdo siendo cuidado por la niña en cuestión.

La ironía de ser la única civil en medio de un evento donde el clan uchiha presentaba sus respetos a su héroe caído.

-El ladrón de sharingan -logro escuchar un susurro mal intencionado de algún pariente de Obito al otro lado de su ubicación.

Ella dio otro apretón en la mano de Kakashi para que no les prestara atención.

-Que nadie te diga lo contrario Kakashi.... este es un regalo de Obito-kun y te aseguro estaras a la altura de su voluntad -con un brillo atípico la civil afirmó al niño ahora tuerto.

Estaba pálido y el desgaste emocional era palpable.

-El lo dijo - con un aire lejano el futuro Copy nin solo miro hacia adelante.

Al menos no la soltó por completo.

Rin solo sollozo otro poco para hundirse a su costado, Akane solo se ladeo un poco la cabeza para recargarse en la callada médica del equipo.

Minato les dio alcance junto a Kushina quedándose un poco mas de tiempo, noto al rubio con un aire molesto.

Pero era lógico una discusión con el actual jefe de clan Uchiha, lo mas seguro es que tenga que ver con el ojo de dicho chico fuera de la familia.

-¿Nos vamos? - con un aire compuesto la civil sólo dio un vistazo llamando la atención de los adultos.

Kushina se veía dispuesto en arrancarle la cabeza a alguien...pero quién es ella para juzgarla.

-Si, es mejor que descansemos, Kakashi-kun el día de mañana hay que ir a revisión con el doctor - apuntó Namikaze con suavidad paternal típica de dicho futuro Kage.

-Claro - ajeno el joven solo se dejo llevar.

Era extraño como el aire era anormal, se sentía ajena y completamente seca de tanto llorar las noches anteriores...estaba preparada mentalmente, ella juro eso...sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería pero era doloroso con cada fragmento que pudo cambiar.

¿Podría haber hecho algo? ¿tenía la fuerza? ...No....era una simple mortal no era dios para dirigir la vida de la gente mas allá de ser su apoyo.

Si...haría algo, pero actualmente solo es una refugiada.

Nadie.

Y no era tan fácil como en esos fic que hacen al personaje autoinserción tan valiente que no se detiene en pensar en las consecuencias, el pago que se debe de hacer por una acción...el efecto mariposa y mas aun, el temor de convertirlo en algo peor.

Muy diferente a la historia que recuerda.

Negro para seguir adelante ante el apretón de Kakashi para traerla a la realidad...su gesto era preocupado pero silencioso.

¿Como decirle que Rin si moriría bajo su mano? ...tantas culpas que sólo logró esbozar una sonrisa para apretar a la chica en su costado, Nohara no se había despegado de su lado desde que llegó de esa misión.

Pero no la culpaba...eran amigas.

¿Verdad?...No lo sentia asi.

No es shinobi...solo es una estupida civil.

Un intento de samurai que se moldeo bajo la figura de su abuelo...una cobarde.

No supo cuando pero las lágrimas comenzaron a correr patéticamente...sintió la preocupación de Kakashi y Rin a medio camino, la tranquilidad de extraña de Kushina en acarrear al resto de los niños mas adelante mientras ella se quedaba atrás...junto a Minato.

-La muerte duele tanto - dijo finalmente con su voz entrecortada mientras el futuro Kage le colocaba su mano consoladora alrededor de su pequeña forma quemándola por dentro ante su destino inminente.

-Si -distraído el rubio solo comenzó a caminar dando señas a la habanera de no dejar venir al resto del equipo.

-Supongo que es patético viniendo de mí...digo hui de mi casa solo para ... -no termino la frase para limpiar sus molestas lágrimas...la sentia tan falsas, porque asi se sentia....FALSA.

-No, eras su amiga ...- El futuro Kage solo siguió su rumbo - y viniste en el momento indicado...eso no lo dudes -

No se atrevió a levantar su mirada con sus ojos siguiendo derramando su sentir sin darle la oportunidad de recomponerse...arrastrando sus pies a través de la casa silenciosa para subir con ligeras despedidas, necesitaba descansar...no pensar demasiado.

Estaba tan cansada.

* * *

-No deberias estar aqui - dijo fielmente la niña para mirar al futuro sensei del team protagonista con algo de lejanía, no se veía mejor que el dia anterior, pero al menos estaba mas compuesto -deberías descansar...Minato-san dijo que irían pronto al doctor -

-Lamento mi falla -Kakashi dijo con un tono lleno de rencor pero no para alguien externo, ella solo suspiro ante su propia debilidad para levantarse y abrazarlo de nuevo.

Pero esta vez no hubo berrinche ni movimiento alguno.

-En verdad a veces es mejor esto - susurro entre la cuenca del cuello del adolescente, maldecía su poca estatura en esta situación...pero no crecera mucho mas allá que este niño, así que ahora no se fijaba demasiado.

El abrazo fue correspondido torpemente.

-Si hubiera hecho algo...si no - El hijo de Sakumo solo se recargo de igual manera en su hombro, sintió como se movía ante el intento de aguantar tanto dolor.

Era su amigo...al final de todo.

-No fue tu falla Kakashi - Akane sobo un poco la espalda con una ternura mayor, como si fuera una madre consolando a un hijo triste ...aunque no se sentía mejor estaba trabajando en ello...era una adulta al final de todo -Y puede que las cosas pudieran ser diferentes...pero no cambiaras nada si te sigas atormentando, no te hagas daño...por favor - se recargo ligeramente su peso en el niño.

Quería que sus sentimientos reconfortantes llegarán al menor que sabía lo necesitaba.

-Tu no sabes nada - Kakashi la apretó un poco en su abrazo.

-no, pero te aseguro que tratare de estar aquí....- lanzo al aire con facilidad no sabiendo que prepara el futuro, pero tampoco haciendo promesas falsas a alguien sin sustento.

La vida cambia y da vueltas sin piedad.

Se quedaron simplemente así por un rato...sintió como el niño simplemente se relajó ante su agarre mientras el viento comenzaba anunciar la nueva mañana.

-Gracias - dijo el niño sin mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Gracias a ti...en verdad necesitaba un abrazo -con honestidad dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Se quedó un poco mas aún cuando el niño marchó dentro en búsqueda del adulto...los vio partir poco tiempo después mientras ella miraba la lejanía con añoranza amenazando con romperse.

Decidió mejor sacar su katana.

Necesitaba desahogarse.

* * *

Shikaku la miraba con cuidado conforme continuaba sus labores en un intento de seguir con la vida que decidió tomar, así que un dia conforme todo se tranquilizaba y los rumores de la guerra terminada comenzaban a surgir con mas fuerza se acerco con cuidado para llamarla a la lejanía de oídos del resto de la servidumbre.

Como ayudante de la ama de llaves tenía mucho trabajo y Shikaku pronto contraería matrimonio.

-Te estas quebrando - El Nara lanzó en alguna parte del patio trasero sin piedad, como alguien tipico de no entender sentimientos comunes.

Normal en los genios de su calibre.

Ella solo parpadeo un par de veces -no se preocupe estoy tratando de lidiar con esto -explicó suavemente mirando al hombre en un intento de menguar esa preocupación.

-No es eso...algo mas sucede, ¿verdad? - llamó con facilidad el estratega.

-Yo...solo no quiero lidiar con esto ahora - nego para seguir hablando -quiero pensar que terminará con la guerra toda esto, pero los humanos somos tan buenos haciéndonos daños unos a otros...que encontrarán una forma de vengar eso que creen correcto -

Puede que si estaba molesta...que sus filtros estaban fallando, pero estaba enojada con el mundo y mas consigo misma.

-No- afirmó el mayor con suavidad - los humanos somos los mejores en eso -declaró finalmente el líder Nara.

-Solo ...estare bien Shikaku-san, en serio - alzó su mano antes de que dijera algo mas -solo tengo esta molestia de que todavía no termina .... algo no está bien -

-No te preocupes - El Nara solo le palmeo la cabeza suavemente con una sonrisa que desentonaba con su cicatriz -somos shinobis de Konoha, encontraremos una manera para que esto termine -

Ella solo tanteo un poco su rostro con un filo propio de alguien con su entrenamiento -Bien ... -dijo facilmente sin comprometerse a nada.

No servía mucho en realidad.

-Tan problemática -Shikaku sabía leerla a pesar del poco tiempo trabajando, pero al menos la dejo por ese dia.

Trato de trabajar mas en su propio sentir.

* * *

Había estado esforzándose en ser parte de algo que le lastimaba conforme los días continuaron pasando y la guerra no menguaba, notaba la presión en los ninjas que compartieron el hogar con ella e incluso en el trabajo estaban mas severos.

Como siempre casi al final de este momento bélico las cosas se vuelven mas viciosas mientras el ganador es revelado o se esfuerza por tener la corona de victoria.

Así que en un afán de calmar sus propios pecados se acostumbro a preparar las cenas, desayunos o algunos aperitivos para sus conocidos.

Kushina estaba un poco mas lejana conforme su habilidad fue requerida mas al frente, Minato con su fama igual fue lanzado para amedrentar a sus enemigos en puntos estratégicos con su fama corriendo al mil por hora.

Rin y Kakashi al ser de distintos niveles (chunnin y jounin respectivamente ) casi no coincidían al mismo horario, puede que sea temporal pero se había quebrado un poco esa amista y sentido de amor no correspondido.

Aunque el último Hatake estaba al pendiente de cualquier acción de la kunoichi... Akane se esforzó por no mirar como Rin trataba de no emocionarse por esas atenciones.

-Kakashi-kun esta de mision de nuevo- Rin informó un dia llegando a cenar -Minato-sensei y Kushina-san tambien - respiro para sentarse.

-Oh, entonces seremos solo nosotras- suspiro cansada la niña para mirar todo lo que había preparado, tal vez unos tupper sería bueno para guardarla para otro dia.

-Si -Nohara afirmó tranquilamente al sentarse -gracias por la comida -

-No es nada...es lo minimo que puedo hacer desde aquí - afirmo la chica para sentarse al lado de la kunoichi...se sentía rara porque por lo regular era el asiento de Kakashi, Obito era del otro lado de su compañera kunoichi.

Los tres enfrente de ella quejándose de cosas que no le interesaban.

Ya no estaban esos niños...la casa era muy solitaria.

Y no hizo nada.

-Como quiera es un esfuerzo - Aceptó la médica con facilidad.

-Mínimo en su comparación - Akane trató de sonreír como siempre.

-Todavia duele...¿verdad? - Nohara miró su comida un tanto inquieta...apretando sus puños alrededor de la orilla de su falta.

Ella solo suspiro.

-Siempre dolera...- admitió finalmente la niña.

-Yo...hubiera hecho mas por el - Nohara solamente soltó en un ligero silbido -Él se esforzó por ayudarme y yo solo.... no hice nada -admitió.

Akane no recordaba muy bien cómo sucedió el evento, pero tal vez no era la unica que se senti asi...una gran mentira porque ella sabía y se quedó mirando al horizonte.

Se engañaba.

-¿Lo amabas? - cuestiono sacandola se su mar de culpas de golpe, los ojos grandes de la kunoichi le miraban directamente en busqueda de algo que no comprendía del todo.

Ella solo negó con tristeza.

-No, el era un gran amigo -sonrió nuevamente suspirando y tomando la mano de la médica -pero el te amaba a ti...y en verdad me esforce mucho por que te pidiera una segunda cita -admitió con una lejanía.

-Yo...¿cuando? - Rin amplió sus ojos.

-¿No te diste supiste? - la antes samurai solo suspiro -...es algo que no te diste cuenta entonces...pero me esforcé mucho para que ambos se quedaran solos, incluso involucre a Kakashi-

-¿Kakashi-kun? - admitió la kunoichi intrigada.

-Si, fue insufrible - la civil solo apretó el agarre en las manos de su compañera - Y Obito-kun solamente se quedó feliz con salir contigo, creo que no se dio cuenta de la intervención de Kakashi al asunto - encogió de hombros no comprendiendo mucho a ese par.

-Yo le dije que lo miraría hasta ser Hokage...que estaba ahí para él, y ahora - sollozo Rin recargándose en su hombro.

Ella solo correspondió levemente pensando en sus propios pesares.

Siendo el consuelo de la niña.

Una que tenía el tiempo contado.

* * *

Cuando paso el siguiente momento clave no le dieron oportunidad de descansar de sus propios malestares psicológicos, cayendo de golpe en su cabeza como algo pesado que solamente la dejo en blanco por un momento mientras Kushina le daba la noticia asustandola por completo ante su falta de reacción.

Rin fue secuestrada...Rin se había ido...Rin no regresara.

Fallo otra vez.

No hizo nada

-¡Debo de hacer algo!- gritó para simplemente ser detenida.

-Minato y Kakashi ya fueron por ella -afirmó Kushina interponiéndose en la salida -no puedes hacer nada -

-Si... yo quiero - pero la mirada fúrica de la pelirroja solo la detuvo en seco.

No era el instinto sino uno mas herido.

-no te vayas tú también -dijo facilmente la mayor con algo que arrastró sus pies y la plantó en el suelo -Por favor no te vayas tú también - 

No sabia como lo había sobrellevado Kushina durante todo este tiempo encerrada en sus propias culpas, pero ahora mirando a la adulta se dio cuenta que al final de todo Obito era su favorito como recuerda vio en cortos del relleno.

-yo...- solo alcanzo a decir cuando fue arremetida con un abrazo tan desesperado por el contacto físico.

-Por favor...no te vayas tu también - y ahí la habanera infame se rompió mientras ambas caían en el suelo justo a la entrada.

No la habia visto asi antes...sabía que estaba llevando mejor el dolor de la pérdida o al menos eso espero, porque el trabajo peso en todos los hombros shinobis conforme los movimientos desesperados del enemigo se hicieron mas contundentes y salvajes, para hacer caer al pilar que significa Konoha.

Eran las pocas veces que la veía la excusa de esto.

Tal vez fue que no quiso verlo.

Eran shinobis, se supone que deben guardar todos sus sentimientos.

Así que solo sobo la espalda de la pelirroja con tranquilidad y madurez....no podia dejarla asi.


	20. Bitácora 19

**Bitácora 19**

* * *

El estómago era un nudo intenso que amenazaba con hacerle volver la poca cena que ingirió ante la pena de este sentimiento que la consume por completo, uno diferente a cuando vio partir a Obito y al resto a esa misión del puente Kannabi, porque al final de todo sabía que ese chico sobreviviría para ser el némesis de un futuro distante con una máscara y el sentimiento de hacer sucumbir este mundo ante la pérdida de su amor a manos de su amigo.

Pero a Rin no la volvería a ver.

No de nuevo, y era tan doloroso que solo se quedo en vela consolando a una Jinchuriki rota.

Eran humanos al final de cuentas y la habanera soporto tanto en un afán de aparentar ser fuerte, como una adulta se debe esperar, con experiencia en el campo shinobi de mas años y asegura que su conteo de asesinatos que no son mencionados nunca en ninguna parte.

Akane trató de sacudir su molestia y dejar de buscar su katana para ser de ayuda.

Pasaron las horas con la incomodidad mientras Kushina se calmaba en su regazo ahora sentadas a regañadientes en el sillón sin quererse mover de su lugar.

-¿Crees que esten bien? -cuestionó un tanto molesta de esta pregunta, sabía no lo harían completos...y Kakashi regresaría con un trauma pegado en su alma.

-Si -con una mueca distante la jinchuriki solo se aferró a su estado actual -Minato lo prometió - 

Estas palabras le dolieron un poco conforme el peso comenzó a aferrarse de nuevo a su conciencia, pero ya era pasado...lo quería dejar ir.

Cuando el sol comenzó a salir evidenciando el nuevo dia se dio cuenta que tenía deberes, pero no quería moverse.

No se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo.

-¿Puedes quedarte hoy? -cuestiono Kushina con lejanía.

-Yo...solo le avisare a Shikaku-san, creo que entenderá si le explico - suspiro con algo indescriptible en su rostro...Akane no tenía ganas de sonreir y las ojeras de un dia de vela comenzaban a salir.

Pero no tenía ánimos de dormir...temía las pesadillas, sus faltas...su delito.

Su falsa amistad.

-Esta bien -con un puchero nostálgico la Uzumaki solo se hizo a un lado -¿No te cambiaras? -

-No...en verdad no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo -acepto con una voz distante para seguir adelante solo acomodando su cabello en un peinado flojo, como esos que hacía en su vida anterior altos...demostrando su cabellera abundante y negra.

-No tardo -se despidió finalmente de la pelirroja para cerrar la puerta.

Era extraño cómo se veía la aldea conforme siguió su paso seguro hacia el complejo, noto la mirada de la gente...los susurros pero no presto demasiada atención.

Al final de todo el equipo de Minato había tenido una fama por su acción en su misión anterior.

Donde Obito "pereció" 

Sin darse cuenta de que llegó hasta el momento en que las puertas fueron abiertas para ella por los guardias a los costados, el ruido de la gente en sus rutinas el saludo distante de Shoto a lo lejos con su equipo.

-Me enteré...no era necesario que vinieras -Shikaku dijo cuando la vio ingresar a la casa con sus pasos quedos y mudos.

-Yo...solo no sentí correcto no solo venir -su boca sola se movió.

El Jefe Nara solo se quedo mirandola por un rato mientras él estaba sentado frente al tablero.

-El dolor es normal para los shinobis....un civil es complicado - añadió el mayor con suavidad moviendo una pieza.

-Pero sigue siendo una pérdida.... - la joven solo se quedo parada mirando a la lejanía, ¿porque todo se ve tan ajeno a su propio dolor? ¿porque todo tenía que seguir adelante mientras ella arrastra cosas que no pudo hacer...que no logro hacer o que no quiso hacer?

Era injusto.

No debía de haberse involucrado con ningún Canon...pero aqui esta...llorando por algo que sabía sucedería.

-Sea lo que sea que guardes...solo no te consumas demasiado y sal pronto - añadió el Nara finalmente -descansa hasta que te sientas mejor -

-Gracias - finalmente dijo para girarse con una despedida leve para repetir el camino de regreso.

* * *

Mikoto no se había aparecido desde que Kakashi recibió el ojo, ya sea por drama del clan o alguna situación que no le interesaban.

Todavia no tenian noticias.

-Están tardando mucho -Kushina estaba mordiendo su uña en el sofá mirando a dagas a la pelinegra.

La Uchiha solo suspiro -Estas misiones son largas y lo sabes - añadió fría mirando a su hijo por un rato, Itachi solo se paró al lado de Akane sentada en el otro sofá con un aire abatido.

Todavía no logro dormir y se sentía fatal.

-Deberían dormir -añadió la esposa del líder de clan fácilmente.

-No creo que podamos -Kushina solo suspiro para mirar como Itachi trataba de subirse al sofá con Akane, en un intento despegado de ser el consuelo.

-Ita-kun- dijo con facilidad al recibí ese pequeño abrazo del niño para la adolescente -En verdad necesito uno de estos -facilmente lo recibió ya que al final de todo no tienen la culpa los niños.

Y era tierno ser abrazada por el futuro asesino de masas.

El genocida Uchiha por razones políticas.

Otra culpa mas...aferrándose a ese pequeño ser que se esforzaba por levantarle el ánimo.

-¿Quieres un cuento? - susurro facilmente la civil mirando al niño que solo iluminó los ojos -puede ser interesante -golpeo la nariz facilmente para continuar un relato ante la mirada atenta de los adultos.

Ella quedándose dormida en el proceso.

Patético.

* * *

Minato había llegado a la semana y media de búsqueda, pero su gesto era tan blanca como su sentir.

Negó para ambas en una mueca infeliz que no facilitó las cosas.

Kushina solo lo golpeo fuertemente con promesas rotas que no eran culpa del mayor...pero el Kage se comportó a la altura aferrándose en esas manos hasta que la Jinchuriki soltó todas sus molestias....sollozando en el pecho de su amado.

-¿Akane-chan? -cuestiono con intriga el mayor viendo la nula interacción.

-Yo...¿Kakashi? - la civil sabía el desenlace, no queria aceptarlo ...pero ahi esta el resultado sin entrar a detalles, eran innecesarios cuando ya los sabe de antemano.

-En el hospital - aceptó el rubio.

-bien - con una facilidad practicada ignoró la mirada del mayor para salir en un portazo leve y caminar.

El hospital no estaba tan cerca...pero al menos estaria ahi para el futuro copy nin.

Su culpa no la dejo moverse del hospital.

* * *

Vio al niño romperse frente a sus ojos...vio cómo su rostro estaba completamente deformado por el temor y el trauma....mato a Rin, le quitó la vida con sus manos, pero ella solamente se acerco facilmente sin importarle mucho los golpes, abrazandolo con algo de firmeza con su convicción intacta.

No quería esto...pero lo dejo ser.

El destino es cruel.

-Ya estás a salvo Kakashi - susurro al oído de un ajeno infante apretando mas su agarre...susurrando suavemente en un tono bajo para calmar los nervios, una canción lejana de sus días felices.

Que usaba para calmar a su sobrino en su vida anterior...a los niños que solía cuidar.

-¡No te acerques! - Kakashi entro en si cuando se dio cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba, empujándola con temor de romperla.

De dañarla.

Ella solo lo miro -Esta bien Kakashi - afirmó con su gesto plano -no tienes de qué preocuparte -trato de convencerlo...pero el solo miraba sus manos con temor y horror....levantándose de un salto y acercarse a una tina de agua para la fiebre que tenía cerca...lavandola, secandola con lo que tenia.

Akane solo se quedo mirando como el Hatake susurraba interminablemente lo culpable que era...asesino y cada sarta de maldiciones que se le ocurrían.

Difícil era poco...esto era inhumano.

Se acercó a pasos ligeros-Tranquilo... esta bien - trato de consolar no sabiendo qué decir al respecto.

-¡No sabes nada!- el último Hatake la quiso alejar, pero no midió su fuerza golpeandola de lleno en la mejilla tirándola hacia atrás en un sonido hueco.

La civil era un samurai...pero no esperaba este tipo de reacciones o si...pero sentía que lo merecía.

-Yo...¡solo vete! - el ninja solo se hizo hacia atrás con rapidez incrédulo de su acción -¡Vete! -grito mas profundo.

-Yo...estaré aquí - Akane solamente miro un tanto inquieta para levantarse no mostrando molestia por el golpe, dolía...y jura rompió un poco su labio, pero no quería hacer tanto escándalo.

Lo merece.

-Cuando estés listo... - suspiro cansada la niña cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que esto no terminaria bien para ambos...Kakashi era un niño, no debería estar solo, pero era orgulloso y un shinobi - No tienes porque estar solo... pero me iré por ahora, solo cuidate - se inclinó en despedida para girarse y caminar a la puerta.

Minato estaba ahí al abrir y en parte fue el porque se estaba marchando de buena gana.

-Un niño no debe estar solo en estos momentos -dijo cuando el hombre miró su rostro con el moreton comenzando a salir.

-¿Kakashi lo...? - comenzó el mayor siendo interrumpido por la mirada en blanco de la civil.

-No está bien...tiene estrés postraumático por lo que fuera paso en la misión Minato-san

-¿Estás segura? -el futuro Kage se veía molesto y frío mas de lo normal.

Akane solo acepto no cediendo a tocarse el área afectada -No te preocupes por mi...por favor...ayudalo a él - con honestidad en su voz dio una última mirada a Kakashi tirado frente al mueble donde se encontraba el bote de agua...sus manos en la cabeza dolorosamente.

La reencarnada solo se giró para seguir adelante sin mostrarse molesta por el golpe o la mirada de la gente hasta que Shikaku la intercepto ya sea por chisme de Minato o alguien en el camino (vio a Shoto en algún punto) llevándola sin ningún esfuerzo al complejo.

Sin ningún comentario...ni intercambios.

Soltando la primera lágrima cuando el algodón que estaba limpiando la sangre de su labio paso con levedad, volviendola a procesar todo.

De nuevo solo se quedó apretando su Yukata mientras se vaciaba de cada pesar a través de sus ojos.

Ante la atenta mirada de Shikaku, quien solo suspiro para tocar su cabeza.

Los shinobis son los peores consolando gente.


	21. Bitácora 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los días son grises y continúan asi.... Akane espera tener la manera de ser de ayuda, pero Kakashi es mas necio de lo que espero.
> 
> El estrés postraumático es una mierda... pero al menos quiere ser un poco de ayuda.
> 
> ¿Lo lograra?

Bitácora 20

* * *

-¿Estas mejor? -cuestionó un hombre en un pórtico común dentro de un complejo con su mirada apartada en la lejanía después de un trabajo de curación bien hecho.

Akane agradecía que no cuestionara detalles ante su nula estabilidad emocional.

No le agradaba mucho llorar, se sentía débil o fracasada dependiendo de su estado... pero eso últimamente estaba surgiendo.

Una decisión que tomó cuando comenzó a suceder....cuando este tiempo de paz donde saldria y se encontraría con esos niños shinobis se corto abruptamente recordándole a que se estaba aferrando.

A vidas que estaban con el tiempo contado.

Suspiro para mejor asentir con su voz nula de actividad, su labio ardía y tenía una gasa en la mejilla dañada...pero nada grave en comparación de como se sentia.

-Minato estaba preocupado por ti - ajeno añadió el Jounin sin molestarse en moverse.

-Oh, bueno eso explica porque me encontró - trato de sonreír un poco pero incluso eso ardia.

-No tienes porque sonreír si no lo sientes -Shikaku solo negó para encorvarse otro poco -supongo que esto fue lo que derramó tu vaso figurativo....¿no es asi? -

-Eso y muchas cosas Shikaku-San - Akane no se giro a encararlo, sentía vergüenza por esa escena -gracias por la curación -

-No hay problema...solo por favor no seas imprudente de consolar a un ninja sin preparación - se burló el Nara sabiendo los detalles.

No le sorprendía que estuviera al tanto de la situación, pero se le hacia absurdo la rapidez en que se enteró. 

-Si quieres puedes dormir aqui.. -ofreció fácilmente el shinobi, la reencarnada solo negó para levantarse.

-Kushina-ne ha de estar igual de destrozada - añadió para arreglarse un poco la Yukata.

-No tienes porque ser tu el consuelo...eres una niña civil - No era en un tono despreciativo como normalmente escuchaba del resto de los shinobis que trataba fuera de su circulo...si no fuera porque detectó bien el tinte de preocupación se hubiera ido a la yugular sin pensarlo.

-No se preocupe...no me tomarán desprevenida la próxima vez - la niña solo suspiro tratando de relajarse un poco.

-Eres más problemática de lo que pensé - negó con cero diversión el mayor -solo cuidate ...si necesitas refugio, solo pídelo -

-Bien y lo agradezco - la antes mujer solo se despidió fácilmente para seguir el camino de regreso.

El día no calentaba su corazón conforme siguió los pasillos ruidosos de Konoha, las miradas discretas y algunos susurro mal discimulado.

No estaba de humor para esto.

* * *

Los días no eran tan emocionantes después de ese incidente, Kakashi había estado en el hospital durante un tiempo y Minato se aseguró de no dejarla visitarlo en ningún momento.

Lo noto...pero Akane simplemente no tenía ganas de apuntar este detalle.

Suficiente ayuda fue para agregarle más culpa al niño... al menos cuando regresó su labio partido estaba sanado y el moretón desaparecido.

-Hola -dijo con facilidad la niña, pero el solo paso de largo sin molestarse en mirarla.

Kushina iba a decir algo pero Minato la detuvo.

-Lo siento Akane-chan, es difícil -disculpo el sensei pero ella solo negó con su cabeza.

-Entiendo... no lo presionare al respecto - la civil solo dejó las cosas como estaban para seguir con su rutina diaria, los entrenamientos a escondidas e ignorando los gritos de terror nocturnos del peliblanco.

No se acerco...no lo busco y tampoco forzó ese lazo.

Estaba roto...pero no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

¿Como podría hacerlo? pero decidió ser un personaje de relleno al final de todo como una simple civil refugiada del país del hierro, ese era su plan inicial...tener una vida tranquila pero hasta pareciera que los Dramas la siguen.

Incluso esa noche que no pudo dormir por las pesadillas de los reclamos de Rin por su muerte, Kakashi apuntando su ineptitud y Obito por no buscarlo, no esperaba mirar a un niño enloquecido lavando sus manos en el fregadero.

Quiso alejarse pero su mente adulta le hizo quedarse quieta en espera de ser notada.

-Están limpias - dijo finalmente cuando noto la quinta vez que tomaba el jabon....todo ese tiempo no se giro para encararla o darle indicio de que la noto en el marco de la puerta.

-No...no están limpias -con un tono terco Kakashi solo gruñó.

-No las tienes sucias - declaró la niña con calma.

-No sabes nada...no vez bien...están sucias -el Hatake con poca paciencia siguió en su labor.

-Bien...si tu lo dices -se rindio la civil no sabiendo como proceder en estos casos y maldiciendo su poco conocimiento de estos traumas, sabe que llevan tiempo, que tienen un tratamiento competente...pero no tiene muchas memorias al respecto.

-Vete....te dañare de nuevo si no lo haces - El Hatake se quedó parado en su lugar bajando la cabeza, se veía tan perdido e inseguro...como nunca lo ha visto al niño pomposo que presume de su estatus como shinobi orgulloso.

-No me dañaras - admitió la niña sin regalar ninguna molestia en su gesto, la mañana estaba lejana por suceder así que tenía suficiente tiempo antes de ir a trabajar.

Shikaku era consecuente... pero quería ocupar su mente en otras cosas.

-¡Como lo sabes si eres una simple civil!- Kakashi la encaró con su mirada muerta pero gesto cruda - te golpeé ese día y aún así estas aqui...puedo incluso hacer más.... no ...no quiero - 

El niño solo miró su mano con horror para volver a girarse hacia el fregadero para lavarla.

-Kakashi no me dañaras y lo que hiciste fue un accidente por mi terquedad - Akane no dio un paso - y si...soy una civil pero también tu amiga, no me alejare solo porque ...-se callo ante la mirada del niño. 

-¡Yo asesino a mis amigos! ¡Asesine a Rin! ¡Falte a la promesa de Obito!- se acercó peligrosamente el último Hatake -no quiero dañarte a ti...por favor, solo vete...antes de que yo ...-

Akane solo lo miro largamente -Yo no puedo dejarte así Kakashi, en este momento necesitas a una compañera ...Solo dejame estar aquí - ofreció como la adulta que es.

-No... soy un asesino - el chico solo dio unos pasos hacia atras...pero antes de que lo hiciera ella dio un avance rápido para tomar esas manos llenas de callosidades -¡No me toques!- se quiso zafar, pero ella agarro más firme sus extremidades.

-No te voy a soltar Kakashi, necesitas esto al igual que yo...solo por favor - Akane dio un paso tentativo hacia adelante al notar el permiso silencioso del joven que era centímetros más alto que ella -por favor -repitió suavemente mirando a ese único ojo.

Fue un segundo en que penso que dio un avance positivo, pero el gesto del niño sólo cambió a horror puro soltandola como si fuera fuego -¡No!.....- y con eso solo desapareció en el aire.

Lo días siguientes ya no miro al niño...pero sabía que estaba en algún lado, la evitaba pero no podía buscarlo...Minato le dijo que no lo hiciera que estaría bien y aunque Kushina dijo todo lo contrario supo que necesitaba tiempo.

Mucho tiempo.

* * *

Se esforzó mucho para fingir estar sanando, en verdad seguía tratando de hacer sus quehaceres diarios sin molestarse en preguntar más por Kakashi o alguna actualización de su estado, no era por falta de importancia...estaba preocupada, pero con la paz pronta a confirmarse y el futuro nombramiento de Minato, las cosas se volvieron caoticas al punto de no tener suficiente tiempo libre.

Al menos la mantenían ocupada.

Hasta que una mañana se detuvo en seco en el mercado ante el niño insolente de corte de cabello extraño que le tapó el paso.

-Tu...eres la novia de mi rival....¿verdad? - con una seguridad el infante apuntó groseramente.

-En verdad no se de quien hablas y es de mala educación apuntar a la gente así -golpeó esa mano alzada contra de ellas con fuerza -y no tengo tiempo -

Shikaku ya se había casado y Yoshino-san su esposa era muy firme en tener las cosas en orden....muy extricta.

-No lo sabía - con algo entre sus pobladas cejas bajo la mano el personaje grosero mirándola con incredulidad.

-Bueno cada día se aprende algo nuevo -con las bolsas de mandado decidió que tuvo suficiente de todo esto, tratando de seguir adelante pero de nuevo su camino tapado - en verdad...necesito terminar estos recados -suspiro cansada.

-Mi rival tiene a una novia muy ruda y juvenil...¡lo apruebo!- apuntó descarado con su guiño positivo.

-No se tu nombre o el de tu rival - mintio porque sabía de quien hablaba y era difícil no reconocer a Maito Gai con sus características cejas y forma de vestir, pero era una niña civil, foránea que tenía poco contacto con más shinobis más que los regulares...así que se supone no debe de saberlo, se aferra a no involucrarse mas con personajes canonicos...pero el destino es una mierda.

-Oh, es cierto...que grosero de mi parte - con su voz alta se apuntó con facilidad -soy Maito Gai, la bestia juvenil de Konoha ...y mi rival es Hatake Kakashi, el shinobi más cool -

-Bueno yo que sepa no soy novia de Kakashi -frunció el ceño incrédula de que la sigan involucrando romanticamente con alguien, pero Akane estaba segura que los shinobis estaban obsesionados con la vida amorosa ajena -y mucho gusto Gai-san...-

-Que juvenil de tu parte quitarle los sufijos - el niño raro solo sonrió mas alegre-Bueno si lo llegas a ver...puedes decirle que tengo un reto-

-No creo que lo vea pero le paso el recado - no se comprometió demasiado queriendose safar de dicho futuro sensei de Lee.

-Está bien - y con eso se fue corriendo con una velocidad anormal entre los gritos de los civiles desprevenidos hasta que dio un salto a los tejados.

Suspiro para mirar sus bolsas sintiendo un poco el chakra de Kakashi alrededor, al menos sabía que estaba cerca, pero era extraño su distancia...últimamente pasaba eso, pero no lo presionaria.

No de nuevo.

Siguiendo su camino y vida civil aburrida.

No quería más dramas.

* * *

Era incómodo y eso era corto en lo que se sentia, Akane sabía que para Minato era importante esta cena con los que considera cercanos así que se presentó a regañadientes a pesar de que los últimos días se esforzó por estar fuera para no coincidir.

No es por temor...si no por concideracion así que apreto su corazón firme para bajar la escaleras con un saludo leve.

Kakashi no la miró pero ella solo siguió hacia su asiento.

-Agradezco que ahora nos acompañes -Kushina le apreto la mano en consuelo.

-Bueno...una vez no hace daño -mintio la joven sabiendo que era falso, pronto morirían los demás y sería doloroso de nuevo, se alejo por cobarde pero se miente que es por consideración-

-....-El último Hatake solo miró perdido su plato.

-Kakashi-kun -Minato hablo.

-Estoy bien -dijo el niño ausente, pero sin levantar su rostro ni mostrar renocimiento.

No lo tomaba personal...ella intentó acercarse pero falló. 

Como siempre.

-Bien...se que esta es una cena importante ante mi nombramiento - añadió alegre Minato en un intento de aligerar el ambiente.

Kushina sólo sonrió en consuelo ante la nula participación de los dos niños..Akane no siempre fue muy habladora y en el equipo se podría decir que Obito era el más vocal, haciéndose sentir más la falta...incluso Rin participaba mas.

\- ¡Felicidades Minato-san!- tardíamente comentó la antes mujer con algo de torpeza.

-Felicidades Sensei - Kakashi solo suspiro para levantarse -mañana tengo mision...buenas noches -y con eso desaparecio.

-Pero que niño -Kushina se iba a levantar con molestia pero el rubio la detuvo.

-Dale tiempo - dijo finalmente el futuro Kage.

-Mucho tiempo -de mala gana agregó la niña para apuñalar la comida.

-Inoichi-San dice que está avanzando - Minato sólo miró hacia las escaleras.

-El estrés post traumatico es difícil de tratar si el individuo no quiere - añadió la civil con algo de distancia, recuerda que incluso leyó que usaban medicamento en sus tratamientos en ese mundo feliz -Puede durar meses o años dependiendo del golpe -

-Yo...no lo sabia, se lo mencioné a Yamanaka y me dijo que es interesante tu comentario...y nombre - añadió Minato con severidad.

-Oh, bueno...te dije que en mi anterior casa tenían muchos libros -encogió los hombros sin culpa de mentir la chica -y considerando su rumbo de oficio deberían tener algunos especialistas en esto -

-Ya lo mencione a Inoichi-San -añadió el rubio mirando su cena - el está interesado en hablar contigo...si no te molesta -

-Me molesta Minato-san...en verdad no quiero hablar con el -Akane solo se levanto de la mesa de golpe -agradezco la comida pero se me quito el hambre....-suspiro un tanto molesta.

-Yo...en verdad Akane-chan necesito que hagas esto - Minato la miro con severidad.

-Como siempre ya lo decidiste...bien iré después de mi trabajo - con una inclinación y sin mencionar nada se alejo antes de decir alguna tonteria...no estaba de humor para ver al shinobi más peligroso de su vida, lo único bueno es que sabía que sus memorias son muy bien resguardadas.

De mala gana camino por el pasillo...miró la puerta de Kakashi y trató de respirar profundo para estabilizar todos sus malos pensamientos y sentimientos negativos....la pubertad nunca es fácil aun si es la segunda vez, pero eso es lo menos importante.

Gruñendo por lo bajo alguna maldición para cerrar su puerta y acostarse.

Tal vez mañana sería menos gris el dia.

* * *

Inoichi la miraba como alguien extraño conforme explicó los por menores de su conocimiento básico de psicología, uno que sólo tenía lo general sin tener detalles finos de terminologías usadas.

-No será fácil montar un departamento especializado en eso -con un gesto serio afirmó la chica en medio de un cuarto en el complejo Yamanaka -pero la mente humana es la cosa más maravillosa y peligrosa del mundo, tener una estabilidad con su oficio es difícil y peligrosa -

-Entiendo sólo me da curiosidad de dónde aprendiste eso... nosotros sabemos lo importante pero lidiar con problemas mas complicados, no hemos tenido suficiente tiempo para eso -encogió de hombros el líder Yamanaka.

-Mi antiguo hogar tiene libros y muchos pergaminos -explicó fácilmente la civil -el estrés postraumático es algo que será comun, más ahora que la guerra está por terminar...mucha gente estará dañada y el servicio será difícil -

-Bien...entonces comenzaré a trabajar con eso - el hombre solo se mostró pensativo -¿y que más leiste? -

Akane sólo soltó un suspiro de mala gana manteniendo su porte civilizado ante el hombre que intentó meterse en su mente y terminó en el hospital por su culpa, pero dejó fluir la poca información que gravo desde tratamientos basicos, traumas y enfermedades mentales (sólo las que recordaba) y cualquier ayuda administrativa para ese proyecto ambicioso del Yamanaka.

Al parecer tenían sólo las bases del proyecto, pero con su enfoque en tortura y sacar información mucha de esas habilidades fueron usadas en otro lado.

Típico de los tiempos de guerra.

¿Pero quien era ella para juzgar?

* * *

Ella se quedó parada en la puerta del chico que apenas grito un poco...sentía su dolor a través de la puerta pero se negó a hacer algún ruido, solo se paro al baño después de una pesadilla tipica de esta temporada...cuando lo escucho.

Minato y Kushina estaban ausentes por su carga de trabajo, asi que prácticamente estaba sola.

No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba desgarrar su garganta con un horror y culpa que le calaban en los huesos, pero el futuro Kage siempre salía en el momento exacto que abria la puerta para negar su ayuda.

"Yo me haré cargo" decía con su voz suave para empujarla dentro y cerrar la puerta.

Suspiro otro tanto para tocar la madera...el dolor ya no se escuchaba adentro pero sabía estaba despierto -¿Kakashi? - cuestiono.

-¡Vete!- grito el adolescente sin molestarse en abrir -No vengas -

Akane solo se quedó parada en la puerta sin nada más que decir....solo para sentarse recargada en la salida con una lejanía de alguien mayor -Estaré aquí .... por si me necesitas - añadió sin comprometerse más allá de su labor como amiga.

Una falsa amiga...pero al final con esa funcion.

Se engañaba a sí misma...pero su culpa adulta era fuerte, una que no la dejara por años.

No escucho los pasos como siempre en una habilidad ninja muy arraigada en esa casa, pero el chakra se acercaba para estar en la puerta.

-Eres terca...¡Vete! - golpeó la puerta en un intento de espantarla, o frustracion.....pueden ser ambas, pero ella solo suspiro para recargar su cabeza en la madera.

El suelo estaba frío ante su pijama delgada... .pero se negaba a moverse de ese lugar.

-Estaré aqui...si me necesitas -volvió a repetir suavemente la antes samurai mirando el techo y su nula decoracion.

Debería iniciar el diseño de interiores en este mundo en algún futuro...pensó distraídamente siendo interrumpida por una puerta abrirse.

El único ojo la miraba con tristeza, odio y algo más que no comprendía, pero ella solo alzó su rostro desde su posicion.

-No me iré Kakashi...ya me aleje lo suficiente y al menos que me cargues...no me moveré -explicó la niña con terquedad sintiendo la molestia del individuo.

¡Era sólo un niño!....un niño que dejó para que sufriera solo.

¿Cambiaría algo decirle que Obito esta vivo? ¿qué Rin lo hizo para salvar a la aldea? ... suspiro no teniendo el valor de mantener su mirada fija al chico que le fallo.

-En verdad eres terca - su voz era muerta apasiguando ese gesto fiero a su persona.

-Y lo seré más - añadió la niña sin culpa alguna.

-Soy un asesino...¿no entendiste? - Kakashi solo apretó su mano alrededor del marco de la puerta tapada por la necia niña.

Aunque prácticamente son asesinos por su profesion....pero no juzgaria la lógica de su pensamiento por el fallo de la moralidad de los shinobis, al final de todo es lo único que conocen.

-Eres mi amigo - Akane simplificó para acurrucar más de cerca sus rodillas todavía sentada - no estas solo....- repitió para recargarse penosamente.

Era patetica.

-Yo...- Kakashi solo se quedó en silencio mirándola por un rato, para sentarse y recargarse espalda contra espalda.

Sentía un poco su calor...pero al menos no la lanzó fuera de ese lugar o le dijo cosas más hirientes. 

-Gracias por no correrme- añadió la civil con suavidad notando como la respiración del chico se suavizaba un poco.

-....- El chico solo no dijo más quedándose en un silencio algo incómodo...Akane se preguntó cuánto soportaría así, ella solo trató de aguantar las lágrimas del sentimiento creciente en su pecho.

-No eres fácil - se burló con una voz entrecortada la antes mujer para esconder su rostro entre sus brazos.

Kakashi solo se giro para luego volver a su posición -...- de nuevo sin ninguna contestación para su comentario.

-¿Podemos acomodarnos mejor? - cuestionó después de otro rato de mutismo, Akane en verdad necesitaba ir al baño...pero con este avance le dudaba mucho.

Kakashi fue el primero en levantarse para mirarla hacer lo mismo -Gracias -y con esas palabras cerró su puerta sin dejarle comentar algo al respecto.

Pero Akane estaba tranquila ... no se sentía tan hostil y le dio las gracias.

No las merecía recibiendolas de igual manera.

-De nada -dijo para seguir su camino....era un avance importante. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notas del autor:  
> Cómo verán las cosas no son fáciles para Akane, tiene información valiosa pero decirla no es facil...aunque la culpa la come por dentro y sabe que no pude hacer mucho con su nivel actual.
> 
> Toda acción tiene una reacción ....y es consiente de esto.


	22. Bitácora 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguir es dificil, distinto pero lento....las heridas son difíciles de curar.

**Bitácora 21**

* * *

Era algo extraña la manera en que las cosas comenzaron a pintar diferente conforme los días pasaron, Akane se preguntaba si era por fin el momento en que pudiera sentir felicidad más allá de esos días donde estaba todo el equipo Minato conviviendo, los extrañaba sin embargo tenía que seguir adelante.

Y cuando por fin se dio el anuncio oficial ante toda la aldea sobre el nuevo nombramiento, sintió que un poco de luz entraba en su vida.

Más cuando le fue entregado el pergamino para su katana.

Tenía que prepararse para poder ser una defensa ante lo que Obito haría en el futuro.... y eso era su plan.

Se aferraba a ese inocentemente.

-Visitaré a Rin y Obito - Kakashi apareció con las manos en los bolsillo y gesto distante, no era el mismo molesto que antes, pero al menos ya no se escondía y alejaba.

-Bien...te acompañó -ofreció la civil con calma no presionando más al chico en ser amigable -¿pasaremos a comprar flores?-

-No hace falta - añadió agrio el niño.

-Claro que si...las flores son bien recibidas en cualquier lado - la antes samurai sonrió de medio lado para detenerse en una tienda de paso, la florería Yamanaka tenía poco de estar abierta ante mucho de esos parientes regresando de algunos frentes.

-Si tu lo dices - sin comprometerse el último Hatake solo le siguió el paso.

-Hola Akane-chan - la esposa de Inoichi saludo casual al ser visitante constante en el complejo por sus ideas innovadoras (unas que no se culpa por copiar de su mundo)-Vienes por algo de regalo -

-Algo asi, visitaremos a algunos amigos -distante continuó la chica ante la nula participación de dicho compañero -algo para que llegue a su alma y digan "descanse en paz"-

Kakashi solo se removió pero sin dar paso a algún comentario.

-Bien... entiendo - añadió la mujer para levantarse y traer unos lirios blancos -creo que esto te servirá mucho-

-Gracias Yamanaka-San - se inclino como lo dicta la etiqueta y pagar lo comprado, Akane tenía que admitir que ciertos cuidados hacen muy llamativas las flores y cuestionandose si existe el idioma de las flores como recuerda en algunos fic que usaban para la guerra. 

No le interesa mucho.

-Ten - El Hatake extendió su mano hacia la mayor.

-No hay problema...yo las compro - La civil solo miro las monedas para apretar esa mano y cerrarla, se los debía al final de todo.

-No...dejame hacerlo -El niño solo la miró con su único ojo muerto con un brillo peligroso.

-Bien... tu ganas, pero la próxima yo las compro - facilitó la niña solo con un suspiro, dándole un gesto de disculpa a la encargada de la tienda.

-Gracias -añadió la mujer para entregarles lo comprado con un pequeño moño coqueto.

Salieron con un aire serio sin comentar nada de lo ocurrido para seguir el camino con calma hacia el panteon.

-¡Hey Kakashi deberías unirte a nosotros a comer Dango!- unas voces llamaron dentro de un local que olía muy bien, Akane quiso detenerse solo por modales pero el brazo de su compañero ninja le indicó seguir su camino.

-¡Hey Akane-chan! - Gai salio a su paso -¡Sabía que eras su novia!- declaró como si fuera la verdad de todo esto.

El Último Hatake dio una mirada fría que casi heló por completo a todos los trasceuntes.

-¡Tan cool mi rival! - Maito no se dio cuenta o simplemente no lo tomó personal, extrañandole por mucho que no sintiera ninguna hostilidad a pesar de ser el objetivo de tal reacción. 

Pero fue arrastrada por el shinobi dando sólo un gesto tranquilo a los que dejaba atras, porque al parecer los shinobis son curiosos por naturaleza ante la vida amorosa del distante pequeño Jounin.

No los reconoció a todos, pero según recuerda podrían ser Asuma, Genma, Kurenai y los demás cuyos nombres se le fueron con la edad.

-¿Estas bien? - Akane cuestionó intrigada de no ser soltada, no es que doliera pero el niño era un tanto intenso.

El chico no le dijo nada hasta que llegaron al punto destino, las lápidas eran pulcras, limpias y muy nuevas con cada nuevo visitante permanente que caía en estos lugares.... camino entre los pasillos hasta llegar a la tumba que decoraban los Kanjis de Nohara Rin.

No había venido aquí desde que hicieron este evento, uno que Kakashi no asistió por sus problemas de salud, suspiro solo para quedarse mirando un poco más la tumba, agachandose para colocar una parte de las flores en sus respectivos estantes.

Eran modestos...nada parecidos a las tumbas de los nobles o a las de su vida anterior, pero el aire tradicional no se quitaba al igual que el sentimiento de perdida.

-Hola Rin-chan- añadió en susurro como si estuviera presente.

-Esta muerta...no te escucha -con un tono lejano el Hatake gruñó molesto.

-Si...pero eso no impide que la recordemos Kakashi, es bueno venir a hablar con ellos ...si sus almas están aqui, nos escucharan - no sonrió mirando el detalle de la piedra caliza decorativa con el signo de Konoha en tonos dorados u ocres.

-No tiene caso - El ninja sólo aumentó su intimidación. 

-Kakashi por favor - suspiro cansada para no aumentar más la hostilidad de su compañero -solo dejame hablar...¿esta bien? -

-Haz lo que quieras - gruñó el infante rapidamente.

-Bien...Rin-chan, lamento la interrupción -suspiro para continuar platicando de su día, de como Minato será Hokage y Kushina estaba trabajando duro para terminar todo esto.

El Hatake no dijo nada más, parado como estatua a su lado observando como la civil decía algún comentario extra y un rezo para finalizar.

-No sabía que eras religiosa - añadió el distante Hatake.

-Yo...hay veces que es necesario -simplificó la niña con cautela no sabiendo si dio pasos para atrás en este avance -perdón si te moleste al intentar hablarle a Rin-chan -

El Último Hatake solo se tenso por esto para seguir con su labor.

Al menos con Obito no fue tan hostil.

* * *

-Veo que el niño Hatake pasa por ti -Shikaku dijo al mover la pieza de su tablero.

No era tan común jugar Shogi en estos tiempos, pero con la baja de labores y el nuevo movimiento burocrático tantas cosas comenzaban a cambiar a tiempos de aparente paz.

Pero se tomaba mucha libertad en quitarla de sus labores.

-Si - añadió la chica sin prestar atencion.

-¿Minato sabe? - cuestionó analizando el movimiento de su contrincante.

-Si...la noche pasada llegamos juntos - Akane arqueo la ceja -lamento preocuparle ...pero en verdad estare bien -

-No me preocupo - frunció el ceño Shikaku -solo que las civiles, samurai o no...tienden a ser frágiles o descuidadas -

Era ilógico la manera en que el Nara la cuidaba de una manera un poco distante, muy a su manera shinobi, pero a veces era un poco hiriente y críptica que le causaba dudas al respecto.

-No soy frágil - La antes samurai simplemente esbozo una ligera sonrisa para desplazar otra pieza, tomando unas dos de pasada.

No era tan buena como su hermano o padre, pero le daba pelea al estratega.

-Pero si descuidada - suspiro cansado el mayor - por cierto Yashino quiere que le ayudes a comprar unas Yukatas nuevas, mujer problemática -

-Es amable de tu parte comprarle ropa- sonrió victoriosa analizando su siguiente movimiento -me agrada la manera en que la casa está cambiando...Midoriko-san ya casi quiere ver pequeños herederos corriendo -

-Eso es presión - gruñó molesto el mayor -a penas esta acabando la guerra...es complicado -

Ella solo rio levemente con algo de incredulidad por tocar este tema...siendo que es una niña -Bueno no me molestaria...creo que un niño estaría muy bien -

-Tienes trece años...no puedes opinar al respecto -gruñó el hombre con algo de vergüenza en su voz, era curioso como alguien tan intimidante como el Nara pudiera ponerse sonrojado.

-Fui criada como civil Shikaku-san, iba a ser enviada para ser parte de un harem cuando me escape - Akane soltó ajena a al mirada del mayor.

-¡Pero tienes trece! - no era horror en la voz del Nara pero si algunos tintes de sorprensa.

-Los gustos de los nobles -simplificó ante el interés de dicho aristócrata, la civil sólo movió la pieza con una sonrisa ante la posible victoria.

-Ese no es el punto - gruñó molesto el hombre mirando a la lejania.

-Es el pasado Shikaku-san, el punto es que la vida sigue.... - miró incrédula la pieza que marcaba el fin de la partida -Estoy segura que eso no se vale -

-Si...si se vale - el Nara solo arqueo la ceja.

-No...no lo creo, ¡Estaba a punto de ganar!- Akane solo hizo un gesto dramático sin precedente.

-Solo en tus sueños, aunque estás mejorando - el mayor solo negó divertido.

Ella solo torció la boca con claridad ante la victoria del pomposo ninja, si no fuera porque tenía algunas cosas que hacer jugaría otra vez, quería la revancha.

* * *

Su cabello estaba creciendo conforme el tiempo pasaba, comenzaban a resaltar algunas puntas rojas exponiendo por completo parte de su linaje, no lo queria...nunca lo quiso pero antes al menos la suciedad cubría las puntas de ese color que no pidio.

Unas que su abuelo tenía....su padre tiene y su hermano mayor engalana...que la marcan como alguien de la familia Himura.

-Kushina-ne me podrías cortar las puntas - suspiro rendida en pedir ayuda, bajando donde se encontraba dicha kunoichi cosiendo alguna prenda dañada.

-Pero si tu cabello es muy lindo - gruñó molesta la pelirroja -creo que se te vería lindo ...ademas esta teniendo algunos tintes interesante -toco un mecho con ligeras rayas roja.

-En verdad...me gustaría recortarlo - sonrió en un intento de no sonar desesperada.

-Bien...lo haré - puede que la jinchuriki a veces la pintaban algo despistada...pero seguía siendo afilada como cualquiera.

-Gracias - añadió casual la niña ante la silla que era a cercada para la labor, su cabello suelto comenzaba a llegar a mitad de la espalda signó de su tiempo en la aldea de ficcion -me gustaría tenerlo más corto -añadió cuando comenzó el recorte rápido. 

-Pero... - Kushina se vio algo incómoda.

-Sirve que no me peinó en las mañanas - uso esa excusa de antes de reencarnar cuando se cortaba el cabello repentinamente, nunca le llegó más allá de la espalda...siempre un corte modesto fácil de tratar, su padre era el que le gustaba largo y cuando escapó solo recortó los tramos rojos.

Por eso siempre lo tenía trenzado para que no se notará las mordidas del corte.

-No se que te hiciste el cabello - miró la última Uzumaki notando ahora si los feos tratos a su cabellera -con eso de que lo tienes siempre recogido no lo había notado....es bueno que vinieras a mi ahora -

-Bueno antes yo...en verdad tenia mucha prisa en cortarlo - suspiro con algo de ansiedad ante el toque de su cabello...no le gustaba que hicieran eso, pero la jinchuriki no le haría daño, otra manía que recuerda últimamente -No tenía quien me ayudara con eso -

-Muy bien..espero no te arrepientas de que te lo corte - suspiro cansada la pelirroja comenzando sentir como se aligeraba el peso de su cabeza.

-NO...no me arrepentiré - sonrió con suavidad escuchando las tijeras pasar por su cabellera, era una forma de cerrar ese ciclo.

* * *

-Te cortaste el cabello - suspiro Kakashi al ir a su encuentro saliendo del complejo Nara.

-Si...me siento más ligera - añadió casual la niña con su cabello más allá recortado de las orejas en trazos irregulares que hacían levantar sus puntas suavemente, sólo por las peinetas en su costado no lo hacían - ¿no se ve bien? -cuestionó ante la mirada dura del chico.

-Si... Solo no espere este cambio - añadió distraído el niño, no era le mismo que conoció antes...pero poco a poco comenzaba a hablar más con ella.

-Bien...entonces ahora me toca comprar las flores -añadió fácilmente la niña para seguir su camino, mucha de la gente la miraba extraño ya sea por su corte o compañero, al parecer no se acostumbraban a cortar el cabello de esa manera.

-Has lo que quieras -gruñó ajeno el peliblanco.

-Me gustaría saber que utilizas tu para que tu cabello quede así parado - cuestionó intrigada la niña sacando un tema fuera de lugar, considerando las cosas que han ocurrido ultimamente.

-No te interesa -ofendido el Hatake se quejo abiertamente.

-Algún día lo descubrire - con facilidad la civil solo siguió caminando a su destino, contandole a Rin sobre su nuevo corte y la duda del cabello de su compañero shinobi.

Kakashi se quejo abiertamente de esto por primera vez interrumpiendo su platica a la piedra, incluso con Obito fue muy vocal en decir que estaba loca y que el corte me hizo perder la cordura.

¡Estúpido! 

* * *

El evento para nombrar al Hokage fue muy esperado por muchos de los aldeanos entre susurros y vítores de un nuevo comiento, Akane no supo en qué momento se paro Kakashi a su lado pero sólo por el apretón en su mano se dio cuenta que estaba ahi con ella.

Miró un poco incrédula que haya roto la formación shinobi al otro lado del campo.

-No creo que deberías estar aquí - dijo finalmente regresando ese apretón de mano.

-.... -el no dijo nada más que mirar el lugar donde se encontraba Minato recibiendo el sombrero.

-Sigues siendo insufrible - negó con algo de pesar de estar en medio de algo que no pidio, pero sabía sería grosero mover a Hatake cuando ya todos lo notaron.

Solo sintió el movimiento divertido de dicho infante.

Odia los niños imprudentes.

* * *

-Me siento regañada con solo ser citada aqui, Minato-San - añadió la chica que estaba parada en medio de una oficina, mirando a su alrededor con brillo en los ojos -Es algo increíble este lugar -

-Que te puedo decir - suspiro Minato con suavidad recargando se en su escritorio con un brillo orgulloso -estoy al tanto de tu labor con Yamanaka -

-Si, es un gran avance lo que ha estado trabajando - la civil solo encogió de hombros.

-Tomate parte del credito Akane-chan - negó el rubio con facilidad para levantarse con su uniforme de Kage.

-No...la verdad no lo merezco, solo di algunas observaciones -encogió de hombros la chica.

-Claro - sin creerle el mayor solo palmeo su cabellera corta -por cierto pronto tendremos que mudarnos a la torre del Hokage -

-¿Me mudare con ustedes? - cuestionó intrigada la niña.

-Si, yo me preguntaba si querias...Kakashi también lo hará cuando regrese de su misión - encogió de hombros el rubio.

-Yo...no se que decir - cuestionó la antes samurai ante la idea de poder seguir viviendo con ellos, pero ya estaba revisando sus posibles departamentos. 

-¿Que si? - añadió el Kage -se que Kakashi ha estado mejor con tu ayuda ... - suspiro cansado -algo que no pude hacer como su sensei -

-Eres un shinobi ocupado Minato-San - suspiro la reencarnada -además es mi amigo, es lo menos que puedo hacer -

-Gracias - añadió el rubio fácilmente -en verdad muchas gracias -

Akane no sentía que lo merecía pero aún así era parte de expiar su pecado conforme el ninja comenzó a abrirse de nuevo, no era como antes pomposo y extraño, pero al menos sabía que estaba camino a ser diferente de lo que él Canon mostro.

Los tenía a ellos...y al menos ella quería hacer algo por Minato.

Esperaba lograrlo.

* * *

Su espada es una extensión de su alma, cuerpo y cada enseñanza repasada con una obsesión propia de alguien que comienza a tomar las riendas de esta vida.

Con unos ojos afilados abría su centro de gravedad con amplitud con cada movimiento repasado.

No quería perder nada y tenía mucho que trabajar si quería llegar a enfrentar a Obito.

Ya estaba decidida 


	23. Bitácora 22

**Bitácora 22**

* * *

Podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo romperse por el esfuerzo, los callos en sus manos estaban comenzando a salir ante el exceso de su uso, se sentía fatigada siguiendo adelante hacia el hogar que pronto será ajustada a otro.

Su habilidad era firme e innegable y su abuelo estaba orgullos de ella por alguna razón. 

A pesar de que todos la rechazaron cuando llego.

Pero abrazaría esa oportunidad aunque fuera tener que regresar a esas memorias crudas, su pasado...su vida en esta realidad.

La familia Himura tenía mucho potencial.

* * *

-Te estás esforzando mucho -Minato se veía algo preocupado conforme esa mañana comenzaba a brotar.

-Estoy bien - añadió Akane con un gesto exprimido de vida alguna, sus manos temblaban y sus pies eran algo de plomo -por cierto mis cosas están listas...no es como si tuviera mucho -

-Claro, hoy mismo vendrá un equipo genin - informó el Kage.

-Eso es bueno... Shikaku-San me dijo que me daría permiso ese día - encogió sus hombros la niña.

-Si -Minato solo revolvió su cabello -y no te esfuerces por favor -

-No prometo nada Minato-San - añadió la niña con facilidad pasando de largo yendo directamente a la parte de arriba del edificio, pronto sería la última vez que estuviera en ese lugar.

Era momento de seguir adelante. 

* * *

No lo vio venir cuando comenzó a tener menos tiempo para hacer algo, fue algo sencillo que comenzó a no notar por su falta de tiempo entre su trabajo, visitas diarias al panteón con Kakashi y la mudanza que cuando terminaron de hacer todo lo noto.

-¿Kushina? -preguntó esa tarde regresando cuando iba a subir al baño.

-Estoy bien - entre cortada la mujer solo informó para abrir la puerta, se notaba algo pálida y sus ojeras eran muy marcadas-creo que algo me hizo daño -

-¿Cuanto tiempo lo has estado haciendo? - Akane pregunto intrigada.

-Desde que volví de mi última misión - informó con facilidad la jinchuriki - al parecer no puedo descansar un momento -

-Emm...perdón por preguntar pero, ¿has ido a tu revisión mensual? - cuestionó la niña facilmente....sabía que Yoshino ya estaba esperando a Shikamaru y Shikaku fue muy vocal sobre lo problemático que era, así que calculando más o menos los tiempos esperaba que pronto anunciará el embarazo de Kushina.

Culpenla por saber, pero recuerda cómo son los embarazos, tuvo la fortuna de ver varios.

-Yo...nooo - la ninja solo se puso roja -no podría -

-Kushina-ne, no es de apenarse ...solo que se ve pálida y los síntomas coinciden, deberías checarte -afirmó de nuevo la niña con calma.

-Pero es algo ...- se volvió a poner más roja con un ligero tartamudeo, era fascinante como una kunoichi famosa por sus habilidades sangrientas derretirse por la vergüenza de las implicaciones de un embarazo -¡Eres muy chica para saber!- 

Akane solo rodó los ojos - soy una niña que ya tiene su mes Kushina-se, incluso me ayudaste - suspiro con burla.

-Si...pero ...- tartamudeo la mayor para tocar se el estómago - yo...mañana iré al doctor - dijo con una luz en sus ojos.

Su madre siempre decía que las embarazadas tenían un brillo en el rostro y viendo a su compañera ninja entendía ese algo especial, pero ahora notandolo... Se sentía que sobraba por mucho.

Era incómodo. 

* * *

Shikaku tenía algunas muestras de cansancio cuando lo vio un día muy agobiado -las mujeres embarazada son lo peor -como si fuera una ley no escrita afirmó cuando la vio llegar.

Era al parecer su confidente y era extraño siendo que era una niña civil.

-No son tan malas...solo es de comprenderlas es una etapa delicada con mucho movimiento hormonal - informó fácilmente la civil viendo como el tablero era acomodado, era bueno que sus recados comenzaban más tarde y sus labores las adelanto un día anterior.

-Mucha información innecesaria - informó agrio el shinobi.

-Eres un shinobi y no puedes hablar de hormonas -se burló la antes samurai dando el primer movimiento.

-Son cosa de mujeres - se quejo airado el hombre.

\- Y te casaste con una - sonrió fácilmente la chica.

-Bueno...tienen un encanto - admitió de mala gana el shinobi.

-Vez...no pueden vivir sin nosotras - admitió la niña -solo dele tiempo, es una etapa muy importante...además el futuro niño o niña será muy especial, ¿no? -

-Será el heredero -suspiro ajeno el shinobi.

-Bien... Solo tendrá unos meses de antojos, otros calmados...pero lo más importante es estar en esa etapa - suspiro con añoranza recordando el nacimiento de sus sobrinos, ella dejó de buscar una familia propia más enfocada en su profesión -Luego vendrán los movimientos de los bebés y las pataditas, deberías estar al pendiente ...son adorables -

-Lo dices como algo muy bueno - frunció el ceño el shinobi, dando otro desplazamiento en la pieza.

-Bueno es dificil...pero tiene sus momentos para recordar - suspiro otro tanto agobiada por las memorias, sus pequeños y adorables sobrinos.

-¿Tienes mucha experiencia? - cuestionó un tanto ligero el adulto.

-Ayude a muchas a criar a sus hijos - negó con algo de diversión la civil, era en parte cierto porque muchas sirvientas salían embarazadas durante su estancia en esa casa...otras de algún noble, violadas por algún samurai -Muchas de las criadas se embarazaban, yo ayude a algunas en el proceso durante mi estancia en esa casa -

-Entiendo ...no es necesario que me cuentes - informo el Nara al ver la lejania y molestia.

-Lo siento... simplemente salió - suspiro rápidamente la chica concentrándose mejor en el juego, estaba abriéndose mucho a los shinobis.

-Pará ser civil tu vida es más problemática que la mía - El ninja se quejo abiertamente para seguir en el juego entre quejas de sus cambios de rutina por el ingreso de una embarazada.

Era divertido ver la frustración del estratega.

* * *


	24. Bitácora 23

**Bitácora 23**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba entre embarazadas, era algo irreal la verdad pero al menos respetaba la emoción que esta situación traía después de años de guerra....una paz emocional que excitaba a las mujeres en el cuarto de cocina ahora bullicioso.

-Bien Ita-kun, ¿quieres un cuento? -cuestionó al infante callado a su lado, su situación emocional era tan distante que era extraño como ya no se apegaba a su estela como lo recuerda inició este tipo de contactos, ahora sus ojos estaban perdidos en el horizonte con una frialdad de alguien dañado.

No estuvo muy presente cuando sucedió ese momento traumatico que lo dejó marcado para el futuro, pero sabía que Kushina estuvo muy enojada con Mikoto durante mucho tiempo... suspiro con suavidad ya que al ser civil se supone no lo debe saber.

Itachi ya había sido tocado por la muerte...y ella no pudo hacer mucho en realidad.

-No -contestó después de un rato el infante.

-Sabes podemos salir - sonrió rápidamente ignorando las comparaciones de los achaques del embarazo entre las amigas , el niño sólo parpadeo a su lugar -te hace falta...además podemos platicar -ofreció. 

Puede que Itachi todavía confíe en ella al final de todo, apostando un poco en darle algo que no tiene en la historia original.

No es dios para interrumpir algunas acciones...pero ya se hizo la promesa de cuidar aunque sea un poco a los que están a su alrededor, ofrecerles consuelo.

El patio de Minato era tan tranquilo como recuerda, sendandose en las escaleras con suavidad ofreciendo el otro lado al futuro genocida Uchiha.

-Sabes, se que no quieres alguna historia -comenzó mirando al niño aceptar sentarse a su lado -Pero puede que te interese esta...es de un mundo muy lejano -

Itachi puede que al inicio no estaba tan interesado, pero cuando comenzó a tocar el tema de un mundo de aparente Paz, comenzó a mirarla con un reselo diferente y aprensivo.

-¿Puede haber paz? -interrumpió el infante con sus ojos inteligentes a su direccion.

-No una perfecta, pero si algo parecido - se recargo sobre su mano mirando hacia los hermosos arboles, era algo borroso ...distante y cada vez más olvida los rostros de sus familiares, pero todavía tiene las bases de su cultura general y estaría dispuesta en ofrecer un poco de su conocimiento a alguien que le dará provecho, eso espera -Se tiene que trabajar duro porque siempre habra gente que prefiera la guerra o el caos...incluso puede tardar años y no lograr ver el fruto de tu trabajo en vida, mucha de esa gente murió por un objetivo y en verdad sintió desesperación por no lograrlo...pero en generaciones posteriores fueron reconocidos como eslabones de ese cambio -

-Es difícil -miro al niño - pero creo que vale la pena -Akane estaba segura de eso.

-Ese mundo se escucha muy bien - Itachi dijo con un gesto apretado.

-Obvio no tenía sus cosas malas también - palmero la civil al chico con facilidad -pero había muchas buenas que valía la pena -

-Yo quiero lograrlo - dijo el niño ausente.

-Entonces tienes que comenzar con pequeños pasos - La chica solo suspiro - no quieras correr antes de caminar Ita-kun -

-¿Como lo puedo lograr? - pregunto curioso con un brillo emocionado.

-Oh bueno necesitarás mucha ayuda, así que tienes que comenzar en hacer amigos... aliados importantes - comenzó a divagar la niña -también puede hacer la diferencia que no te quieras encerrar tanto, comparte tus molestias con los que tengas confianza -

El Uchiha bajo la cabeza un poco, Akane sonrió un tanto ante la concentración impropia de un infante.... -pero no quieras comenzar rapido, también es importante los descansos y diversión - ofreció la civil para levantarse -¿que tal algo de Dango?, se que te gusta -

El heredero solo la miro como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza o se revelará como el sabio de los seis caminos -¿Eres mi amiga? - cuestionó después de un rato de no contestar.

-Obvio soy tu amiga - rodó los ojos la antes mujer por la incertidumbre del niño -puedes contar conmigo en todo momento, claro si estoy ocupada pues me esperas y si no estoy...me buscas -encogió de hombros con facilidad no contando con el verdadero peso de estas palabras ante un niño como lo es Itachi.

-Somos amigos -dijo como si fuera algo nuevo.

-Si -confirmó extrañada la antes mujer para golpear la nariz con diversion, encogiendo un poco al prodigio -vamos que pronto cerrarán el puesto de Dango - incitó al darle la mano.

Itachi se quedó en silencio por mucho tiempo hundido en sus pensamientos...al menos le dejó algo con que trabajar, ¿hará la diferencia? no lo sabe ¿tendrá consecuencias? Las verá en el futuro, pero ahora solo era un niño solitario que se notaba perdido.

Dolía cómo alguien tan adorable podía expresar esa angustia de una paz que no ve.

Al menos seguía siendo un niño en algunos momentos...mas cuando los dulces están involucrados.

* * *

-Kushina-San está embarazada -comenzó el relato Kakashi tan ajeno hacia la piedra ante la mirada curiosa de la civil a su lado, no es que fuera algo extraño que comenzará a narrar sus días después de varios meses de renuencia de seguir su ejemplo...pero el chico ya comenzaba a soltar un poco mas, tanto a Obito como a Rin.

Al menos esa parte del Canon seguía presente...y era agradable sentir el chakra del niño más tranquilo.

Ella solo se quedó un rato pensando en todo los cambios de su vida hasta ahora...además de que ya cumplió los catorce hace algunos meses sin tener una celebración digna ante el ajuste del nuevo puesto de Kage.

No es que supieran cuando cumplia años, pero Minato y Kushina la regañaron mucho por no deciro...y solo porque a dicho Kage recordó una platica anterior sobre que era meses más grande que Obito, irónico. 

-Akane...¿algo que agregar? -cuestionó el último Hatake con parsimonia colocando su mano en el bolsillo.

Ella solo parpadeo un par de veces para suspirar -Obito-kun se podría decir que Kakashi ya te dio los por menores shinobis ...los civiles no creo que te importe, aunque deja mencionarte que la señora Kikyo preguntó por ti...no tuve corazón para decirle que ya no regresaste - suspiro un poco cansada -las vida sigue supongo... y nosotros seguimos recordándote -

Kakashi solo arqueo su ceja.

-Dijiste que agregará algo...ya lo agregué -levantó sus manos divertida para seguir sonriendo.

Al menos las cosas estaban más tranquilas....pronto los personajes de la trama principal nacerían y con ello marcaría una diferencia.

Miró el cielo ajena para seguir manteniéndose firme en su camino...El entrenamiento era duro pero lo seguiría haciendo, no por ser heroina...porque no lo era, pero si para poder ayudar a la gente que le ayudo.

Puede morir...si ...pero ya lo hizo una vez, fue doloroso y traumatico...no era recomendable, pero se esforzaria para defeder a sus amigos.

Valía la pena.

* * *

-Vamos Akane-chan...ponte esta bonita Yukata - Kushina incitaba con facilidad por el festival de primavera.

-Pero es demasiado incómodo -se quejo abiertamente la chica ante la emoción desbordante de la pelirroja.

-Nah, tonterias...te quedará bien - añadió fácilmente la kunoichi pasando por encima de su cabeza las quejas de la civil.

-Minato-san...dígale algo - pidió ayuda la antes mujer a un hombre solo levantó las manos en rendición -eres un traidor -gruño.

-Es mi esposa...esta embarazada - explicó fácilmente con una sonrisa estupida.

-Es cierto Akane-chan...¡gane! - victoriosa la embarazada salto con un aire feliz.

-Son un par de montoneros...¿Kakashi? - pido al chico que estaba completamente ajeno en el fondo, Akane se esforzó por mostrar unos ojos de cachorro apaleado.

-No me interesa - chisto los dientes el Hatake.

-No seas asi.... ayudame, no quiero vestimer con eso - apuntó descaradamente el insulto de ropa que pensó haber salido de ella..si usaba algo parecido, pero era más holgado y comodo.

-Claramente te dije que no me involucraras -el chico solo suspiro rendido de dejar su labor para subir por las escaleras.

-Espera Kakashi-kun...tu también nos acompañaras -Kushina esbozo una sonrisa -es el primera festival de Minato como Hokage...tenemos que ir todos -como si fuera una orden brillo la mujer facilmente.

Tanto Akane como Kakashi se miraron, la primera victoriosa de no ser la unica...el segundo de horror fastidiado por ser orillado a eso.

Odia tener que ceder a los caprichos de una mujer embarazada.

* * *

-¡Odio mi vida!- gruño con sarcasmo la civil con un arrastrar de pies con zapatos tradicionales...eran dolorosos y no sabía porque todas se veían feliz portantolos.

-Te ves bien -Minato consoló desde atrás justo de la mano con Kushina (aunque prácticamente la roja se colgó en su brazo).

-No me engatuce con dulces alagos Minato-san...todavía no me gusta esta cosa -con infinita infelicidad la antes mujer solo derrumbó sus hombros.

Kakashi no la miró en ningún momento por alguna razon...pero se odiaba tanto ese día que estaba segura golpearia a alguien.

-¡Rival!- un grito entre la multitud sacó a todos de sus platicas, incluso Akane se alegro al ver la tensión de su compañero por la mención de su mote... ya lo conocía al final de todo, porque era muy insistente en acosar lo aún cuando iban de camino a visitar el monumento.

-Buenas noches Gai-san -saludo descarada la niña con una sonrisa de mierda a su compañero.

Este solo la fulmion para mejor taparle la boca en un intento de no llamar la atención de dicho shinobi llamativo, casi lo podía escuchar a unos cuantos puestos de donde se encontraban....había mucha gente queriendo saludar al nuevo Hokage incluido los clanes más prominentes.

-No lo llames -susurro el niño con facilidad arrastrando la entre los puestos.

-¿Me crees capaz? -sin vergüenza la chica solo se apuntó abatida.

-Si...eres así - gruño el Hatake con un suspiro al escuchar irse dicho "rival", Akane lograba sentirlo un poco cerca y era emocionante el estrés que lograba trasmitir en dicho compañero...no sabía si aún tenían ese debate de la bellota que tanto mencionaron en memes en facebook, pero al menos seguía intacto el horror en el futuro sensei.

-Oh vamos...no soy tan mala - desecho Akane con tranquilidad -además tenemos que visitar los puestos... vi algunos dulces interesantes más adelante -

-Engordaras si comes muchos dulces -Kakashi sonrió facilmente.

-No es como si me importara -encogió de hombros la civil -pero si no querías me hubieras dicho -

-Soy mas de algo salado -se quejo abiertamente el Hatake -o berenjenas -

-Si eso lo se - rodó sus ojos la ex samurai.

Cuando por fin escucharon a Gai muy lejos salieron de ese callejón y ya no vieron a Minato en algún lado junto a Kushina.

-Bien...vamos a comprar esos dulces -Akane tomó la mano del niño tensandolo.

-No me toques - Kakashi dijo con algo de horror, la civil solo apretó su gesto por el ligero deja vu que ocasiono en el niño.

-Lo siento -la niña solo lo dejo por un rato.

-Yo..solo no me toques - suspiro el chico por alguna razón mirando hacia el suelo, sea lo que sea que le detonó la ansiedad regreso recordándole su trauma...la muerte de Rin.

Miró alrededor con cuidado...tratando de buscar el factor que ocasionó se receso, fue cuando la vio...era el mismo corte con excepción de las manchas en las mejillas, casi jurando que era la kunoichi misma, sonriendo entre un grupo de amigos.

-Bien...nos vamos, Kushina-ne y Minato-san no se enojaran si regresamos a casa -suspiró en derrota para mirar con añoranza el puesto de los dulces, capaz y luego tenga oportunidad.

En silencio regresaron un poco entre las calles abarrotadas de la gente ante la emoción de un festival después de la guerra, al final de todo las batallas agriaron estos eventos mientras duró y aunque muchas vidas se perdieron este era un merecido descanso.

Uno que al final de todo tenian derecho.

-La aldea está muy bonita -comenzó con suavidad junto al ausente niño.

-Perdón por hace rato - Kakashi susurro sin mirarla.

-No te preocupes...entiendo - la niña solo esbozo una sonrisa, le era extraño que no mostrará ningún ataque de su estrés postraumático en tan poco tiempo, pero tal vez ella hizo la diferencia al final de todo.

No estaba solo.

Sintió la mano del último Hatake buscando la suya con algo de discreción...vio como peleó con su propia mente dejando apresar su extremidad en confianza.

Lo necesitaba...sabía Kakashi lo necesitaba.

* * *

El chico había desaparecido por algunos días después del festival, pensó que estaba en alguna misión larga hasta que lo sintió una mañana al borde de la casa vigilando la ventana donde dormía Minato y Kushina, frunció el ceño no sabiendo que hacer por la vigilancia Anbu que comenzaba a correr a manos de dicho estudiante.

Tomó su katana sin miedo a ser descubierta al entender quien era la persona infractora. 

No quería perder valioso tiempo de entrenamiento sólo por miedo a que la vieran.

Dio una exhalación e inhalación profunda al borde del patio extenso, hizo unos ligeros entrenamientos con algo de meditación en medio de ese espacio...cuando pasó el tiempo requerido se alejo un poco entre los árboles a un lugar ya acostumbrado.

Se acomodo el arma de su abuelo al costado, junto a su pantalón comodo dando el primer avance.


	25. Bitácora 24

**Bitácora 24**

* * *

-Pregunta si quieres preguntar - Akane solo suspiró en derrota interrumpiendo su propia labor, Kushina estaba en su etapa de antojos raros ya estaba realizando un revoltijo con ramen ...no era antojable, pero la embarazada quería mayonesa en el fideo, raro....sin embargo cierto chico la estaba mirando a un nivel incomodo.

Odiaba cuando Kakashi venía después de su labor Anbu, no decia nada al respecto pero su molestia era obvia.

-Eres una mentirosa - gruñó molesto el peliblanco.

-No lo soy -contestó lo más plana que pudo la antes mujer, recargandose pesadamente en la mesa.

-No eres civil - Hatake solo frunció mas el ceño.

-Vaya, por fin lo preguntarás - se cruzó de brazos la adulta mentalmente con un negar divertido -Minato-San me dijo desde que te diste cuenta, pero esperaba enfrentarte directamente -ofreció como muestra de paz ante la duda del menor.

-¿Porque? - el último estudiante de Minato se veía extrañamente traicionado...eso sin contar el hecho de que sabía observaba a Kushina durante su turno.

¿Quién sabe porque no notaban su habilidad de sensor? o daban por hecho otra cosa...tal vez siendo lo último en realidad.

-Política - añadió la joven para ofrecer el asiento en esa pequeña mesa, era bueno cambiar a algo más cómodo después de las obvias faltas de equipo (la mesa grande fue dejada en el anterior hogar).

-¿Samurai? - era bueno que el prodigio pudiera captar entre palabras, ahorrandole mucho trabajo.

-Si, cosas delicadas si es más detallado...pero es algo que prefiero mantener en secreto, fue la única petición de dejarme aquí -Akane sólo alzó su mano fácilmente para aumentar su propio desinterés. 

-¿Te puedes llevar? - Kakashi se veía más exprimido.

-Si me encuentran es una posibilidad - acepto la antes civil, no tenía caso endulzarle algo al chico al final de todo era una variable muy probable.

-¡Pero porque!- Grito el chico fácilmente golpeando la mesa -no te puedes ir -

-Kakashi no me iré y es por eso que Minato-san te puso a ti como primer vigilante en la mañana...por lo regular es la hora que entrenó - suspiro la antes mujer con calma - confío en que podrás guardar el secreto -

-YO...si - como si fuera una misión acepto el chico.

-No seas tan severo...es una promesa entre amigos - Akane solo sonrió feliz de regresar a su labor -por cierto tengo algunas berenjenas...¿quieres? -

-No tienes que preguntar - frío comento el chico, al menos todavía no regresaba el pomposo...pero era un avance de toda la oscuridad no hundiéndose en su depresión. 

Estaba feliz por ese cambio y más porque el niño no siguió indagando, no quería explicar esta desgraciada vida que le tocó. 

Eso estaba atrás. 

* * *

Había cumplido catorce sin decirle a ningunos de sus conocidos en esa aldea, no porque fuera fría o mala...si no porque no creía necesario festejar la fecha en que llegó a este mundo, porque daba la casualidad que el día de esa golpiza donde despertó en un suelo inmundo era el día de su natalicio.

Triste realidad.

-¡Entonces ya tienes catorce!- como si fuera el peor de los errores de toda una vida, Minato solo desvío la mirada porque era el único que sabia.

-Si...Kushina-ne, no es para tanto -desechó fácilmente la aparente niña...muchas cosas pasaron en los últimos meses que incluso ella lo olvidó. 

En noviembre fue el mes después de la "muerte" de Obito o más o menos por ahí iba.... ahora sin obligaciones de por medio sus tiempos no los media tan bien.

Solo fechas importantes.

-¿¡Porque no nos dijiste!? -La última Uzumaki solo se miró horrorizada.

-No importa mucho - desechó la civil.

-¿¡Minato tu lo sabias!?- giró furiosa a su marido.

Incluso la antes samurai podía sentir la molestia del chico Anbu en la ventana...¡dramáticos! 

-No - el rubio dijo con una cara firme de no mentir...típico de él mejor shinobi.

-Traidor - gruñó la joven molesta -esta bien Kushina-ne no es como el mejor momento de recordar -alzó sus manos con facilidad.

-No..esto es inaudito...debemos celebrar - la embarazada dijo con júbilo, llendose al mercado con un nuevo brillo engreido desapareciendo en el acto.

-Eso es innecesario - no se esforzó en decir más la antes adulta con un desinflar obvio -¿porque no la detuviste Minato-san? -

-Bueno es imposible cuando se le pone una idea en la cabeza - el rubio desecho fácilmente -¿porque dices que es un mal día para recordar ? -

-Vaya no se te fue...espere que mi desliz se perdiera - suspiro la civil -no es un buen día para recordar...solo uno más -

-Es el día de tu nacimiento..debes estar feliz por eso - el Kage solo revolvió su cabello.

-Es difícil cuando ....- Akane solo miro el suelo - solo no es algo para celebrar -

-Shikaku-San me ha contado de alguna de tus historias, todavía mi promesa está vigente...si esta dentro de mis manos no dejaré que regreses, estoy seguro Kakashi me apoyará - el rubio solo golpeó su barbilla.

-No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir Minato-san, eres un Kage servicio de la aldea...sabes mi familia es complicada - añadió la niña para darle un gesto ignorando la preocupación del mayor -además es demasiada emoción y si pasó mucho tiempo -

-Solo dejala...será algo pequeño -añadió el rubio subestimando a su esposa.

Error.

Que regresará con Mikoto, Itachi, Shikaku y su esposa...fue algo que no planeo, no era necesario.

* * *

-No te lo dije porque no importa -se quejo Akane cuando Shikaku solo suspiró por enésima vez.

-Eres muy mala para ser civil..ni mi esposa hace que me pase su cumpleaños - se quejó de nuevo el mayor mientras ambos se sentaron al borde del hogar que compartía con dicha pareja Namikaze.

Por alguna razón trajo su propio juego de Shogi ante la renuencia de su esposa, la cual estaba distraida comparando síntomas con las otras dos embarazadas, mientras Minato jugaba con Itachi a alguna cosa.

Extraño.

-Les dije que fue hace tiempo... además por esa época - suspiro en derrota la chica al ver sus piezas tomadas -fue en noviembre-se desinflo. 

-¿Por tu vida antes de Konoha? -perspicaz cómo siempre el mayor sólo arqueo la ceja viendo el desplazamiento en el tablero.

-Fue complicada...como tu lo dices, muy problemática - encogió de hombros la civil.

-Me he preguntado desde hace mucho tiempo como un samurai cayó en la aldea shinobi - Shikaku solo vio como sus piezas eran tomadas - por lo regular los samurai no aprecian a los shinobis y estoy seguro esto no se contó a una niña como tu -

-Bueno mi padre una vez contrato a alguien de su aldea -mintió la antes mayor - desde ese momento me dedique a investigar, no los apreciaba y aproveche eso para esconderme -

-Dedujiste mucho para tener trece años y ser civil - se burló el capitán jounin.

-Me decían que era un prodigio, pero era un desperdicio por ser mujer - Akane frunció el ceño -estoy segura que esa pieza no hace eso - se quejó. 

-Presta atención ...El más sencillo movimiento puede ser el ganador - enseñó fácilmente el adulto -Espero no te haya molestado en contarle a Minato -

-No, bueno...me facilitó mucho...Minato-san no suele ser tan intenso en saber mi vida antes de aquí - informo la chica -no desde el incidente con Yamanaka-San -

-Me contó Inoichi al respecto, por cierto felicidades por tu trabajo.... es algo digno de recordar - Shikaku se burlo.

-Nah, fui obligada...Bueno no exactamente pero no es como si pudiera negarme -informó la joven.

-Te pudiste negar...pero no lo hiciste - añadió casual el shinobi.

-Buen punto ... me gusta ser dramática - sonrió de mierda la niña.

-Como siempre digo...eres demasiado problemática para una aparente civil - el mayor se carcajeo al ver la frustración en la niña -te dije que el más pequeño movimiento puede hacer algo -

-Ahh....supongo - bajo los hombros la niña mirando con análisis crítico el tablero.

Era imposible 

* * *

El tiempo es una perra vengativa conforme ella se descuido por un momento después de su celebración hasta que una mañana una figura agria estaba en la casa con Minato y Kushina.

Era alto, fornido...extraño y con una melena tan enredada que era seguro algun pajaro vivía ahi.

¿No era tan pronto para que el sannin viniera? no lo sabe.... pero lo que sí no esperaba era que preguntara por una niña noble.

Akane ya no estaba segura al respecto.


	26. Bitácora 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No lo esperaba...Jiraiya es espeluznante.

Bitácora 25

* * *

Jiraiya era molesto desde la primera vez que lo vio en la casa que compartía con los Namikaze y Kakashi, su actitud descuidada y olor a sake era tan penetrante que solamente salía con escuetas disculpas para ir a algún lado fuera del lugar, ella se convencía fervientemente que no estaba huyendo desde que lo escucho preguntar sobre una niña noble.

-No tienes porque preocuparte -Minato le dijo durante una tarde citandola a la Torre que suele estar el hombre, para ser el más joven de los Kages en tomar el sombrero (según el estándar de los primeros) era muy adepto en hacer labores hasta muy tarde, una queja constante de Kushina quien está en su época desequilibrada.

Las hormonas son algo cuando alguien está esperando un hijo.

-No me preocupo - a la defensiva señaló hábilmente la niña, no queriendo ser una molestia para quien le ha tendido mucho la mano...conocía al personaje como tal de una historieta, pero el hombre era diferente.

El sannin la miraba mucho desde que llegó. 

-Entonces dime porque no has estado más últimamente en casa...Kushina pregunta al respecto - el tipo no la miraba tan siquiera desde su escritorio analizando papeles de poca importancia si bien juzga la manera en que lo maneja frente a una aparente civil.

-Bueno...¿Yoshino-san esta a punto de dar a luz?- con falta de seguridad comentó la ex samurai ganándose una carcajada del shinobi.

-Debes de ser más segura con tus excusas Akane-chan, así nadie te creerá - añadió Minato mirándola con avidez -¿y quien pensaría que alguien como tú me diera ese consejo? -

-No lo olvidaras...¿verdad? -cruzó de brazos la niña.

-No- sin culpa alguna el Kage sonrió de medio lado - Jiraiya-sensei es un tipo unico, solo tenle paciencia y veras que notarás lo especial que puede ser -

-¿La mirada pesada? - Akane hizo un puchero -estoy segura que esa no es una habilidad especial -

-Bueno...le das curiosidad - añadió el shinobi sin culpa.

-Pues dile que no soy tan especial - gruñó molesta la reencarnada no queriendo dar mas detalles -Ademas pregunto por una niña noble -

-Oh, es eso - Minato se deslumbró un poco para levantarse -bueno Sensei es perceptivo y no sabia que tus padres te buscaban -

-Ellos no me buscan porque me quieran - sin ánimos de seguir esta platica Akane solo derrotó sus hombros -temo que vengan aquí Minato-san.... -

-No temas, hablaré con Sensei y veras que lo podré distraer al respecto - Minato coloco su mano en el hombro.

-Yo solo no quiero regresar a casa...no ahora que Kushina-ne dará a luz pronto - añadió la civil con pesar, se estaba preparando para ser la defensa en cualquier caso...quería serlo, pero las cosas se dignan a ser igual, su presencia no era nada con la trama original y eso le frustrada mucho.

-Te lo prometí - añadió el Kage.

-Te dije que no hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir Minato-san, se del poder de mi "familia" -lo último lo dijo con un tono seco - son nobles y se de lo que son capaces ...ustedes sirven a nobles como ellos, se de política y entiendo cuando pueden destruir con solo mover un dedo -

-Yo...en verdad espere que fueras más optimista o confiara en mi - Namikaze solo miro con sequedad por un momento.

-Confío en ustedes...lo que no confío es en las circunstancias - añadió la niña.

-Agradezco y no te decepcionare -añadió con otro brillo el flash amarillo.

Akane no sabía cómo tomar las palabras, así que solamente se dejó llevar abrazando a Minato -yo soy la que debe agradecer por tanto problema Minato-san -sintió como el hombre se tenso en su agarre no acostumbrado a este tipo de trato fuera de Kushina.

-No causas problemas - añadió el Kage palmeando la cabeza -y bien espero que Kushina no esté molestando mucho con sus antojos -

-no lo creo, ahora está en la etapa de pataditas en el estómago, deberías sentirlas el pequeño es adorable - Akane se despegó del hombre para mirar radiante.

-Si, me han dicho - Minato se rasco la nuca con timidez...el tipo era un mandilon, pero amaba de todo corazón a su mujer y era bueno de verlo desde primera persona, siempre supo que era su pareja favorita de todos los personajes mostrados.

Lástima de su final y está segura lloro cuando los presentaron durante la cuarta Guerra ninja.

Cuando su hijo se dio cuenta de quienes eran sus padres.

Triste.

* * *

Shikaku miró con calma hacia dentro de su hogar -es un lastre todo esto - gruñó con fastidio el hombre mirando como su esposa se sobaba el estómago con ternura.

-Oh vamos es la mejor etapa - añadió la niña casual a su lado.

-Lo dices porque duermes bien, ella ha tenido la manía de despertarse a media noche - suspiro con fastidio el mayor.

-Al menos ya superó la etapa de sueño -Akane encogió de hombros.

-Amaba más esa etapa - el shinobi exhalo profundamente su pesar.

-¿Te han dicho que eres un dramático?- fulmino la menor saludando desde su posición a la matriarca Nara.

-Lo dice la dramática principal - encogió de hombros el shinobi.

-Bueno usted gana, pero conste que cuando Shikamaru nazca le contaré de sus comentarios -añadió casual la niña.

-Es un Nara de seguro me entenderá - el tipo tuvo el descaro de decir.

-Por Kami y el sabio que nos ampare de dos Naras iguales - alzó sus manos en una plegaria la ex samurai.

-Y ahí está la niña dramática -se burló Shikaku.

-¡Akane-chan!- llamó la vieja ama de llaves con facilidad.

-Oh bueno, me retiró ... disfrute esta etapa...pasará pronto - añadió la niña ante la mirada agria del mayor retirándose con burla en un tarareo casual, amaba esta vida.

* * *

-Hola Jiraiya-San - saludo en un intentó de parecer casual la niña al ingresar al hogar que comparte con sus tutores -Es raro que este aquí solo-

-Oh para nada mocosa, Minato me tiene mucha confianza - añadió con su aire bonachón el hombre sentado en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, sus ojos eran casuales analizándolo con un filo oculto...uno que ella detectaba.

-Si, eso es cierto - Akane trato de sonreír -bueno lo dejo en su casa -

-Oh, no ... no te preocupes ya me iba - el sannin se levantó de la mesa con un aire casual -por cierto tenía una duda .... -llamó mientras ella se paraba en la escalera con torpeza ante la interrupción. 

-¿Si? - con ojos inocentes parpadeo la civil intrigada por esa palabra....sin embargo lo que siguió en verdad trastorno por completo la manera en que percibía a los shinobis, sabía que los sannin eran algo diferentes a nivel poder, pero el sentimiento de temor primordial la hizo aferrarse al descansa brazos de la escalera.

-Dime una buena cosa para no regresarte a tu familia mocosa- sus ojos eran tan fríos y filosos como un completo desconocido, quien diría que este hombre que era capaz de carcajear ruidosamente y oler a sake al por mayor pudiera casi hacerla querer salir corriendo -O mejor dicho Himura Kanae -

No había tenido experiencia de primera mano del instinto asesino...al final de todo era una civil ni aún con el encuentro en la caravana, pero trago grueso afinando sus gestos no cediendo a sus gritos de alarma.

-Mis intenciones no son malas si es lo que le preocupa -añadió manteniéndose en su mismo lugar.

-Eso no es lo que pregunté Himura-San - el tipo no cedió - ¿porque no te regresaría con ellos? ¿porque no te lanzaría de regreso a tu familia conociendo de lo que son capaces? ...Konoha no está en forma como para tener esa atencion, sabes de lo que son capaces .... y me importa un carajo que hayas escapado por cualquier razón triste, no cambiare la vida de una niña por el bienestar de mi aldea ni de mi gente -

-Vaya que frío viniendo de ti Jiraiya - añadió Akane sin piedad -pero no es tu asunto si el Sandaime-san lo entendió y el propio Minato-san -

-Abusas de su nobleza niña...- escupió con un brillo más peligroso el viejo sapo - pero yo soy diferente -

-No me digas harías lo que fuera si esto hace peligrar a tu gente valiosa - se burlo, la civil no sabia que mas le había molestado pero no dejaría ir este insulto -se el peso de mi "familia"...pero en verdad me gustaría poder estirar mi tiempo aqui solo un poco más -

-A costa de la paz de la aldea...estúpido si me lo preguntas - el viejo sapo no dejaría ir el tema -No juegues a ser inteligente en lanzar a Minato y a sensei en esto -

-No, pero si ellos comprendieron mi situación ¿porqué tu no? - Akane dio un paso adelante en las escalera -¿que quieres que te diga ? ¿porque escape? ¿porque me pareció perfecto lanzarme en media guerra shinobi a buscar refugio dentro de sus paredes? ¿qué mi vida fue miserable hasta que llegue aquí? ...no te diré nada de eso, ¡porque no confío en ti! -no supo en qué momento estaba hiperventilando -...pero si te parece perfecto si te diré que si mi familia viene aquí y amenaza a esta gente te aseguro que seré la primera en lanzarme adelante, no creo que mi "padre" desaproveche la oportunidad de tener mi lealtad si eso significa tenerlos a salvo...!-

La civil no supo en qué momento se colocó en frente al hombre, por un momento quedarse en silencio intenso mientra ambas voluntades no cedian...

-Te pareces tanto a él - gruñó Jiraiya -eres su viva imagen sólo que con un cabello diferente y mujer -

-Eso me han dicho...mi "padre" siempre me lo hecho en cara -Akane no bajó la mirada -en la aldea son Akane si te preguntan - giró bajando por mucho sus niveles amenazadores, la puerta abriéndose en un clic -Me iré a dormir temprano Minato-san, Kushina-ne -

No giró para subir por las escaleras sin dar oportunidad de alguna contestación ante el nudo creciente en su estómago. 

Odiaba a Jiraiya de todas las personas.

* * *

-Lo lamento - Minato solo dijo esa mañana cuando bajó a desayunar antes de irse a su trabajo, su mirada era honesta y llena de arrepentimiento.

-No tienes la culpa de que se preocupe por ustedes - suspiró tratando de no regalar alguna incomodidad, Akane era orgullosa.

-No lo disculpes...El no debía hacer eso - Minato solo la miró con sus ojos llenos de dureza - Soy su alumno y yo se de eso -

-Minato-san yo solo no quiero hablar al respecto - Akane mostró una cara nostálgica - Fue una noche dura ...pero lo que le dije es verdad, si la paz de Konoha se interrumpe solo por el capricho de una niña, ten por seguro que no la comprometere...les debo mucho como para orillarlos a tener una enemistad con mi "familia" -

-No tienes porque sacrificarte - Namikaze dio unos pasos para colocarse enfrente con sus manos sobre sus brazos en un apretón - no lo mereces -

-Nadie lo hace, pero soy mejor soportando esto - La ex samurai sólo suspiró - así que por ahora dejemoslo ir por hoy...¿vale? -

-Bien...pero que quede claro que solo porque tu lo dices -suspiro el Kage con algo de disgusto -Sensei estará solo unos días por aquí - 

-No lo culpo ...solo que no se me acerque - añadió agria mente la civil.

-Y no eres rencorosa...¿verdad? - añadió el hombre al servir su desayuno mientras ella se sentaba con algo de alegria, muy poco...no pudo dormir ante la duda ¿la buscaban? eso era estupido. 

-No...no lo soy - con un suspiro la ex samurai nego.

-Bien...Kushina fue a su revisión mensual - suspiro el hombre -hoy dirán si es niño o niña -

-Estoy segura que es niño , tiene estómago de niño -explicó con facilidad ante la apuesta hecha al aire, Akane tenía la ventaja de saber del futuro.

-Bueno si es niño espero que sea como Kushina - añadió con un pensar el futuro padre sonriendo como idiota.

-Tendrá la actitud de Kushina-ne, su forma de la cara, con tu cabello y ojos - felizmente apuñaló su huevo mientras lo ingresaba a su boca.

-Lo dices tan segura - Minato solo frunció el ceño.

-Nah, es una posibilidad ...aunque también puede tener el cabello rojo...no se quien sea el gen mas fuerte - la chica solo encogió de hombros.

-Tan extraña...deberías en verdad pedirle a Shikaku que si te da trabajo en su laboratorio, se que los Naras tienen uno - el flash amarillo apuntó facilmente.

-Muy problemático - se burlo la menor....al menos el resto del desayuno pasó rápido, era momento de ir a trabajar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Jiraiya cómo buen informante tiene muchos contactos a través de la nación elemental, pero como tal también está al tanto de los por menores de los nobles escuchando sus tragedias.
> 
> Los Himura no son cualquier familia.


	27. Bitácora 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La paz siempre es amenazada...y no es la excepción, recordandole la crudeza de la realidad...siempre duele.

**Bitácora 26**

* * *

El primera aviso de su propios miedos fue durante una mañana que entrenaba en el lugar de siempre, el sonido de los pájaros cantando en ese verano era constante mientras una chica trataba de calmar su propio pulso, el nerviosismo y antiguos traumas volvían como si apenas tuviera pocos días de haber escapado.

Akane se esforzó mucho mientras su katana silbaba a través de sus desplazamientos cuando sintió cierta firma entrar a su zona.

-No tienes verguenza en interrumpir el entrenamiento de otra persona -gruño la niña golpeando con su arma el kunai lanzado mientras chasqueaba la lengua completamente molesta por ser interferida su rutina.

-Eres un samurai - como si fuera toda la respuesta necesaria Jiraiya apareció borrando la máscara despreocupada que se muestra ante toda la gente, su mirada era severa -Minato me advirtió que no me acercara a ti - descarado comentó.

-Y aquí estás - Akane solamente guardo en un movimiento limpio la herencia de su familia.

-No pensé que fueras de las personas tímidas, por lo regular los samurai son orgullosos de su disciplina -era mas una burla a su propio oficio o tal vez al final de cuentas el propio sannin tenía alguna historia oculta de sus días de vagancia, pero la civil solamente ignoro para seguir su camino.

-No es algo que te interese - lo mas política que pudo la niña solamente intentó pasar a través del hombre, pero este solamente se atravesó.

-Solo venia a ver que consideraras mis palabras, se del honor de tu gente y el peso de lo que me dijiste -Jiraiya tuvo un brillo peligroso.

-Y lo mantengo en pie...pero es algo que no se si puedas entender - añadió la niña sin una pizca de miedo -¿mi "padre" te envió?- cuestiono directa la intriga que venía acarreando desde ese dia.

-Son hombres muy intensos...pero no, sólo rumores que escuche a mi paso de regreso - críptico el hombre solo informo -solo es cuestión de tiempo de que den a Konoha mocosa ... y no dudare en lanzarte si es necesario -

-Eso ya lo mencionaste -sin tomarlo personal la samurai solo le dio un gesto apático - buenos días - siguió su camino directo a la casa, Minato miraba desde las escaleras que daban al patio con una ligera advertencia en sus gestos.

-¡Hey Minato!- descarado el sannin solo dio un saludo alegre y despreocupado típico.

-Sensei - tan seco como el desierto el rubio solo fulminó al mayor -espero que no te haya causado problemas - suspiro derrotado ignorando las payasadas del mayor, enfocando a la chica que estaba a unos pasos de distancia.

-Solo sus preocupaciones Minato-san- Akane agregó - no es nada de lo que ya no me haya dicho -

Minato solo acepto tranquilo para dirigirse a su maestro...no queriendo interferir en lo que fuera a decir, no merecía ser protegida...no lo sentia asi, pero si llegara a ser el caso, si ellos vendrían a este lugar...bueno ya sabe cómo terminará todo.

* * *

-No te puedes ir - Shikaku añadió como si fuera la lógica que apuntará a cualquier cambio de su rutina, era un hombre genial si bien podia adaptarse a las nuevas excentricidades de su esposa ...pero ahora en ese patio jugando shogi bajo un árbol Akane no esperaba esa reacción.

Pero era una posibilidad.

-No quiere decir que ya en este momento - Akane solamente desplazó sus piezas no teniendo el valor de enfrentar esos ojos recriminándola, no tenía la culpa...no se quería ir, pero Jiraiya ha estado merodeando su rutina por alguna razón, le daba mala espina.

-Pero lo dices como si fuera cierto...¿sabes lo problemático que sería buscar a una mejor ama de llaves? -El Nara soltó un largo suspiro con un pesar tan contundente que casi lo podia sentir.

-Buen punto, entonces tratare de que mi "familia" no me lleve en años posteriores, por el bien de la nómina Nara- se burlo la chica con facilidad viendo sus piezas ser tomadas.

-¿Tiene que ver con Jiraiya y que esté alrededor del complejo? - agrio el genio armó las piezas rascándose la barbilla distraídamente -Lo note...es muy obvio y demasiado llamativo - como si leyera sus pensamientos informo con casualidad derrotando sus hombros.

-En parte el me dijo algo - mirando el cielo la niña dejó caerse de espaldas - y se que Jiraiya-san no es mentiroso...pero ¿porque me buscan? ¿porque ahora? ...no les importe antes, porque ahora sí -

Shikaku solo la miró largamente con un poco de desapego -he escuchado que el país del hierro pasa por una etapa turbulenta -

-¿Espera que? - Akane solo se sentó de golpe - cuando me fui esto no era posible.... mi "padre" era fiel al señor al tal punto de querer enviarme al harem -

-Las cosas cambian Akane-chan y no solo para las aldeas shinobis - añadió el hombre al desplazar otra vez las piezas -solo ten cuidado y ahorrame el buscar otra ama de llaves -

-No es que me quiera ir Shikaku-san, pero mi familia no acepta un no por respuesta - se levantó facilmente la chica mirando como el tablero era limpiado por el mayor.

-Solo no te rindas facilmente - el Nara le dio un gesto blanco.

-No me estoy rindiendo Shikaku-san, solo que si las cosas se ponen interesante voy a tener que decidir, Jiraiya-san fue muy firme en que no temería lanzarme de regreso si yo hago peligrar esta paz que tanto han estado peleando -Akane solo miro el cielo con tranquilidad - Si mi padre está detrás de todo el estado incierto del país necesita piezas...siempre me lo dijo cuando comencé en esta disciplina...mas que una hija soy alguien que puede desechar en cualquier movimiento -

-No eres una pieza - Shikaku solo añadió firme de sus palabras.

-Pero el no lo ve asi, lo soy a sus ojos y morire siendolo - Akane trató de sonreír pero ese sentimiento no llegó a sus ojos.

-Es innecesario que rias si no lo sientes -regaño firme el jounin

Akane solamente encogió los hombros para girarse sobre sus talones.... su mente infantil le decía que gritara, huyera de nuevo porque no merecía tal fin injusto ...pero su parte adulta (la que tiene mas de treinta años) le dice que no desplace algo que empeorará solo por su capricho de esta burbuja cómoda que se creó en este lugar.

Miro a través de los pasillos cuando salió del complejo con un aire incierto, el cielo estaba enrojeciendo cuando la montaña fue el punto de su enfoque, tan grande y enorme engalanando el nuevo rostro que desde hace unos meses comenzaron a trabajar.

-Akane- Kakashi apareció fiel a su horario listo para partir a las tumbas de sus amigos.

-Kakashi -saludo no sabiendo si mencionar su duda como lo hizo con Shikaku, el chico era frágil y no quería menguar la poca salud mental que ha desarrollado completamente diferente al canon.

-¿Te esta molestando el viejo sapo? - tan afilado el prodigio lanzó comenzando su ruta.

-Yo...supongo que algo - sin culpa lanzó la reencarnada -Pero no lo culpes está preocupado -se apiado un poco del viejo pervertido al ver la mirada única del chico tan severa y salvaje sorprendiendola por un momento -Mi familia me busca Kakashi - 

-¿Tu familia? - añadió el niño con algo de sorpresa pero manteniendo su porte ajeno y despreocupado, uno que había comenzado a adoptar últimamente.

-Si -acepto la niña.

-¿Te quieres ir? - cuestiono el chico.

-No, pero Jiraiya-san me dijo algo que no saco de mi mente, si ellos me buscan encontrarán una manera de ubicarme Kakashi - Akane solo coloco sus manos detrás de su espalda con un caminar suave - no aceptan un no por respuesta y estoy segura harán lo que quieran -

-Te protegeré -con seguridad el chunnin la hizo girar con sus manos en los hombros -no te dejaré ir si no quieres...no te puedes ir -

-Agradezco tus palabras Kakashi, en verdad ...pero no es asi de facil, no quisiera que tu o nadie se ponga en peligro solo por mi capricho, no soy egoísta y estoy al tanto de que si ellos vienen y yo digo que no...puedan ... - bajo la mirada con un poco de dolor, sus ojos comenzaban a picar -No quiero regresar Kakashi, pero si me ponen a escoger y su seguridad es comprometida.... -

-Hablaré con Minato-sensei, se que él podría hacer algo - El ultimo Hatake se veia exprimido y mas apaleado, como si otra muerte estuviera en su estela.

-Lo se...pero no es asi de facil - Akane suspiro tratando de no ceder a los sentimentalismos, ¡era una adulta! podría lidiar con esto, limpiándose lo poco que se fugó de sus ojos con su manga -vamos a ver a Rin-chan y Obito-kun, se nos hará tarde -

-Akane...solo no te vayas - Hatake apretó su mano.

-Si lo hago no es por mi decisión Kakashi - sonrió de medio lado -pero tratare de mantenerme tanto como pueda con ustedes -

El silencio que siguió fue algo incomodo, mas porque Akane sintió que su mano no era regresada durante todo el camino, pero era parte su culpa asi que lo dejo ser... pero si llegara ser el caso, si Jiraiya tenga razón y la están buscando era mejor preparar el terreno.

Aun si luego queda como payaso en prepararse para algo que no sucedió.

Prefiere eso a que solamente su marcha fuera malinterpretada.

No quería eso...amaba esta gente.

* * *

La cena fue algo duro como esas veces en que algo iba mal...como cuando murio Obito y luego Rin, pero ahora era diferente.

-Kakashi y Shikaku me platicaron al respecto - Minato solto facilmente con su gesto frio -Akane-chan conoces muy bien a tu familia...¿verdad? -

-Si -Akane solo dejo sus palillos en la mesa, Kushina fue al baño después de comer aprovechando ese momento solos.

-Yo...te lo dije antes - el rubio recordó.

-Y estoy agradecida - Akane solo suspiro, era bueno que Kakashi estuviera de misión...si no esto seria mas dificil -Pero Jiraiya a estado merodeando mucho.... algo está mal, algo no nos dijo -

-Lo se...tampoco a mi me lo ha dicho - suspiro el Kage- pero estoy al tanto de los rumores alrededor del país del hierro - el adulto solo derroto sus hombros -las cosas no están bien en aquellas fronteras -

-...- Akane solo bajo la mirada.

-No estas sola en esto - el rubio solo alzó sus ojos con un brillo salvaje.

-Gracias - La reencarnada no sabia que responder al respecto, al final de todo era el carisma de uno de los personajes mas fuertes de esta trama que se enfoca en sacarla del cuadrante, ahora entendia que tenia esa llama que a la gente le generaba confianza.

Pero en esta vida o en la otra, siempre se preparó para el peor escenario y este no era diferente.

Las cosas no fueron mejor después....no cuando fue atacada al salir del complejo Nara.

Ellos la habían encontrado.


	28. Bitácora 27

Bitácora 27

Su corazón latía conforme trataba de defenderse de los cortes rapidos, sus movimientos eran oportunos ante la fortuna de traer el sello que Kushina trabajó para su katana.... el sonido de metal contra metal eran fuertes mientras la chica solo esquivaba de manera maestra.

Toda una samurai, diría su abuelo si la viera en la actualidad.... puede ser una civil, puede que no esperaba este ataque... pero no se dejaría vencer con facilidad.

-Vaya...para ser una niña tienes movimientos muy interesante - un joven un poco mayor que ella solo se burló acentuando sus dientes, lo conocia...sabía quién era, pero aceptarlo era como tener que lidiar con lo que viene despues, ¡No quiere irse! -¿No hablara conmigo hime-chan? - se burló como siempre con algo de desdén a su titulo.

Uno que no le gusta alardear, uno que solo es una burla de su significado ...

Otra estocada casi corto su cuello dando un paso hacia atrás lista para cortar la abertura de su estómago -¡Basta! - una voz resonó en ese pasillo convenientemente vacio.

-Perdóneme maestro -como si la mirada de mierda se lavara del rostro de su atacantes se inclino en respeto a esa figura que impedía su propia labor, siendo golpeado rápidamente por su señor.

-Te dije que esperaras - el desconocido sólo fulmino fríamente al sirviente que sólo se encogió temeroso - hablaremos de esto después Kamiya - gruñó con desdén para dirigirse a la otra chica - Como siempre tienes una técnica impecable...aunque te falta seguir entrenando -

Akane sabía quién era...lo extrañaba de alguna manera pero no lo diría en voz alta, no ahora que su corazón estaba en el suelo por el significado de este momento, guardo su arma en un movimiento fluido sellandolo bajo el pergamino dado por su protectora en esta aldea -Hermano - tan seca como el desierto afirmo.

Sagara Himura era un joven de unos 5 o 6 años mayor que ella, su mirada era fría junto con el cabello en puntas rojas.... un hombre temible entre sus súbditos además de poco expresivo....su hermano mayor al final de todo.

-Como siempre no estas sola - añadió secamente el samurai mirando más allá de su posición.

No supo en qué momento o tal vez la conmoción de los pesados ojos de su hermano lo que le impidieron estar al pendiente, Kakashi estaba a su lado con kunai en mano dispuesto a saltar a la yugular de las personas, la civil solo apretó su mano en un intento de calmar lo que fuera a hacer.

Sabía no era imprudente y era bueno que captará los pedazos de información.

-El es Hatake Kakashi - añadió casual presentando al tensado infante, Akane sólo trató de sonreír pero no supo que tipo de mueca hizo al sentir de nuevo la mano protectora regresarle un apretón. 

-Hatake...un apellido interesante - sin prestarse a más su hermano solo coloco su mano dentro de sus mangas para acercarse -Tenemos que hablar -

-Yo...- Akane solamente esbozo una simple palabra siendo callada por el castigo en el rostro de Sagara....el sirviente que antes la atacó solo bajó su rostro obediente sin regresarle alguna palabra desdeñosa.

-Padre no está contento con tu aventura Kanae, no sólo eso tus habilidades no han mostrado algún avance si no lograste matar a Kamiya -regaño fácilmente el heredero del clan Himura.

Kakashi se removió a su lado ante el nombre extraño con el que le hablaban....pero ella solamente trago grueso intentando reunir su valor.

-Padre no estaba muy interesado en mi aun cuando ella me ofreció de intercambio político - se burló la niña.

-¿Entonces si fue por eso que escapaste? -cuestionó el mayor, por un momento el ambiente se volvió pesado en ese pasillo sin siquiera moverse.

-Akane-chan, Kakashi-kun -una voz interrumpió el silencio espezo un poco detrás de ellos -me imagino que usted será el visitante que entró a Konoha -saludo como si no fuera nada molesto la presencia intimidante del Himura.

-Lamento no haberme presentado como se debía - su familiar en esa vida solo se inclino respetuosamente colocando su mano sobre el hombre de la niña.

Akane sólo mostró un gesto apretado.

-Himura Sagara, heredero del clan Himura del país del hierro -saludo tan formal el extranjero -Namikaze Minato-San - alzó su mirada -Kamiya entrégale los papeles -ordeno.

El antes atacante sólo pasó de largo mostrando un pergamino.

-Es bueno que es consiente del tipo de ingreso que debe tener - Minato sólo sonrió casual, Akane quiso safarse del agarre de su hermano...pero la mano dio un apretón de hierro tensandola.

Kakashi a su lado la miró y se removió otro poco.

-Kakashi - llamó el Kage con un gesto condescendiente -no podemos hacer mucho -

-Es bueno que entienda la posición en que se encuentra -tan diplomático como era su hermano añadió con un gesto firme - mi hermana y yo tenemos que ponernos al corriente -informó fácilmente al ver al chico renuente de despegarse -No es un asunto de ninjas -añadió. 

-Estaré bien Kakashi - Akane trato de mostrarse lo más tranquila - no pasará nada - empujó otro tanto soltandose de la mano de dicho niño.

-¿Segura? - confirmó el ninjas mirando a los ojos a la civil.

-Si -afirmó con positivismo superficial para no empeorar la situación.

El shinobi sólo se pasó de largo con otra mirada para colocarse junto a su maestro -Espero podamos tener una charla -

-Mi señor no tiene charlas con shinobis -Kamiya gruñó desde su posicion...siendo a silenciado de nuevo por los ojos acerados de su superior.

-No creo que tengamos tiempo suficiente, es mi deber como heredero ir por la hermana descarriada -sin piedad lanzó su pariente volviendo dar un apretón en su agarre, no la había soltado...y estaba segura no le irá muy bien, quería pedir ayuda...salir corriendo y esconderse pero sabía que los que pagarían su propia cobardía serían sus amigos -Sin embargo veo que ha logrado tener interesantes lazos lejos de casa -no era burla pero se sintió como tal.

-Si, y nos importa - Minato añadió con su gesto de piedra.

Himura sólo dio un gesto plano - será mejor seguir nuestro plan ... esto ya no es su trabajo shinobis de Konoha, agradecemos que se hayan encargado de mi hermana durante este tiempo pero el asunto se queda terminado en este momento, cualquier interferencia será tomada como insulto a la nación del hierro...así que consideren su propias acciones -

-Comprendo -agrio Namikaze agarro el hombro del pequeño shinobi.

-¿Espere...que? - Kakashi miró alarmado.

-Tenemos que hablar posterior iremos de regreso al clan, padre estará contento de haberte encontrado - Sagara informó ignorando al joven shinobi -Y agradece que no tarde tiempo hermana -susurro cuando la arrastró a caminar en distinta dirección. 

Akane solo dio una mirada sobre su hombro mostrando una sonrisa -me gustaría despedirme - trato de negociar pero su hermano la fulmino con elegancia.

-Haz hecho demasiado por este tiempo Kanae, alégrate que solamente te regresaré ...Padre estará muy molesto al respecto pero interceder por ti...tu castigo será minimizado - amenazó el mayor arrastrando a su pariente con él. 

Akane solamente apretó el dobladillo de su yukata con insistencia.

-Kamiya, regresa al hogar de esos shinobis...trae las cosas de mi hermana, marcharemos al amanecer -informo como si no fuera nada-y si haces algo me aseguraré de que esto no se quede así Kanae, se que no eres tonta...también que protegerse a los tuyos pero si intentas huir de nuevo no seré indulgente -amenazó. 

La civil solo bajo la mirada con un gesto blanco, su hermano no se comportaba igual de siempre ...noto la mirada de las demás personas al pasar, sintió a Shikaku al borde de un edificio alto siendo escoltada por el noble pariente.

Quiso dar otra mirada pero fue empujada hacia adelante.

Ya no estaría ahi, quiso llorar...quiso mínimo advertir a Minato sobre el atacante...su esfuerzo fue para nada y ella ahora no sabía si estaría bien.

Su padre no era tan bondadoso como lo pinta su pariente.

Esa mañana se marcho...no dejándole despedirse de nadie.

* * *

El país del hierro es un lugar que cambió durante su ausencia y la ahora conocida como Kanae estaba agria durante todo el camino de regreso en un silencio sepulcrar sin intercambiar algunas palabras con su propio familiar.

Vio demasiado movimiento de distintos samurai alrededor de esa gran fría casa, vio como se preparaban para algo cuando por fin chocó con la presencia de su progenitor.

Un hombre con una mirada severa, fría y sobretodo intimidante.

-Vaya Sagara has regresado con el insulto a mi familia - se burló su padre con desdén al levantarse de su lugar con una mirada penetrante, ella sólo se mantuvo tercamente en su lugar por el agarre de su hermano recibiendo de lleno la abofetada que le hizo mirar el suelo de cercas.

Dolía pero no lloro....quería soltar lágrimas por la manera en que dejó Konoha.

-Tan cariñoso como siempre....Padre -escupió venenosa en una muestra de valor alzando gesto desde el suelo.

-Impertinente - El hombre se burlo.

Al final de todo Himura Shinta era así agachandose para alzar su barbilla -tengo un buen trabajo para ti -

-¿Me venderá al señor feudal? - Akane escupió soltandose de ese agarre.

-Oh ese fue un inconveniente mi querida niña...sin embargo tu trabajo será diferente ... tu vales más que cualquier niña que haya engendrado, más ahora que tu pieza es importante en mi tablero - El mayor solo se alzó -llevátela Sagara, necesito que la prepares ahora que esta aquí tenemos asegurado el puesto - su sonrisa se torció mirándola con un brillo excéntrico - El señor feudal no sabrá lo que pasó -

-¿Y si no quiero? -lanzó sin miramientos la joven al saber que su lealtad no está con su padre, su hermano sólo arqueo la ceja pero no comentó nada interrumpiendo el ser llevada a algún lado.

-Oh bueno tengo entendido que tienes personas en Konoha, seria una lástima que les pasara algo malo...¿no? - el hombre tuvo el descaro de admitir horrorizandola -pero mientras tu espada esté en el lugar correcto no pasara nada...soy de palabra -

Su padre solo se acercó acariciando su mejilla -asi que sigue las reglas y todo será bueno, no espero tu lealtad pero si tu habilidad...pequeño caballo....¿entendiste? -

-Si - de mala gana la niña solo se alejo del agarre apretando el brazo de su hermano al ser el más cercano.

-La pondré al corriente padre - informó su pariente al continuar su labor de alejarla.

Akane solamente trago grueso ante lo no dicho...¿irán a la guerra ? ¿Irán en contra de su maestro? ¿porque? no tuvo tiempo de indagar cuando fue armada y encargada de un pelotón a su corta edad, un insulto para los samurai pero no fueron en contra de su lider.

Las fronteras fueron cerradas.... fue lanzada al campo de batalla.

No supo en mucho tiempo de Konoha. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:  
> Sera un time skip de aquí a que regrese a Konoha y no se si lo escribiré en otra historia o sobre esta misma.
> 
> Sera igual desde su punto de vista, pero enfocado ya en el tiempo canónico (o post no lo se) dependiente de mi propias musas.
> 
> Kakashi no pudo hacer mucho al respeto al igual que Minato, el primero duró mucho tiempo enojado con el mayor....pero al final su enojo fue enfocado a Jiraiya quien al final de todo la echo de cabeza cuando comenzó a apuntar a Konoha Sagara.
> 
> La guerra dentro del país del hierro se verá en lapsos en un futuro pero no de lleno, Akane fue lanzada por su padre al ser heredera de la técnica de su abuelo, ella tuvo que hacerlo ante las amenazas a sus amigos...Los nobles tenían el poder de presionar económicamente a la aldea shinobi más si acaba de salir de la guerra.


End file.
